Eternally Intertwined 2: Blood Ties
by Bronzehyperion
Summary: Edward and Bella start preparing for Bella's inevitable change to immortality but those who seek revenge will wreak havoc and create chaos, resulting in hunters becoming the prey and vice versa. Sequel to Eternally Intertwined.
1. Ready? Okay!

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**All plotlines, characterizations, and details in Eternally Intertwined 2.0: Blood Ties belong to the author: Bronzehyperion. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without the author's authorization. ©2011 Bronzehyperion. All rights reserved worldwide.**

**This is the sequel to Eternally Intertwined. I advise you to read/skim through it before you read this because otherwise most won't make sense. **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE: READY? OKAY!<strong>

When your boyfriend is a vampire, you'd think there'd be little left to be scared off.

But there are always things…

"Ready? Okay! Give me an F, give me an O, give me an R, give me a K, and give me a S. What does that spell? FORKS! Go Team!"

In case you've ever wondered what hell looks like, try picturing it as a smelly gym filled with fifteen hormone fueled girls and one tiny pixie with the posture of an elf but the attitude of a drill instructor whose yelling cheers at you.

Welcome to cheerleading practice.

It certainly scared the crap out of me more than any vampire or wolf pack ever could.

I hated being a cheerleader and would've given up before even starting if all the, in my case uncoordinated steps and jumps didn't do great things for my ass and legs.

Plus the fact Edward had developed a fetish for role playing.

Kidding. Edward preferred old fashioned love making and not any kind of kinky role playing. Which suited me just fine since I didn't consider myself a porn star and having sex with Edward was already intense enough as it was with the connection between us.

He did like the cheerleading outfit though. In fact, he liked it so much he was often around to see it in action.

See, for him, cheerleading practice wasn't hell. Lucky bastard.

I suppose that made it easier, knowing it was me he came to ogle while the other girls on the team didn't stand a chance and turned ugly green with envy whenever he winked, waved or touched me. I guess I could afford feeling a little smug even though I truly was a cheerleading disaster.

So why was I on the team?

Two reasons. One. Under no circumstances – not ever – did you mess with Alice. So when she had demanded I join the squad and had unleashed the vampire version of puppy dog eyes and pouty lips on me, telling me that it didn't just benefit me – I failed to see how it would benefit me at all – but that since I was her BFF it wouldn't be so weird for her to join the team if I was on it too. All in the name of staying inconspicuous

Of course, Alice being Alice; she hadn't just joined. No. She had resurrected the entire team.

The other reason was more practical. If I joined the squad, I could drop Gym. And for some reason doing uncoordinated dances was more appealing than play sports and such.

Still, it was hell.

"Isabella Swan!"

_Crap._

The pixie was tiny, but her voice carried weight; soft and bell like my well trained ass.

"Are you daydreaming again? You know I don't tolerate that!"

Yup. Cheerleading captain Alice Cullen was a tyrant. She was nothing like "Once you're a vampire, we'll be sisters forever- squee" Alice Cullen. It had been a huge indulgence on Carlisle's part to allow her to do something as human as becoming cheerleading captain. With Angela and Jessica gone the town had their general suspicions against anything unusual including the Cullens - that was nothing new - but most of them had dissipated after the summer. When Alice led practice, she managed to act as human as possible which resulted in an Alice who had decided to act like a drill sergeant who got mean when she had to.

Surprisingly Alice was not the odd one out, even if she looked different and moved more gracefully than an experienced ballerina. And most of the girls on the squad actually bought her act and they enjoyed her strictness because it gave them a feel of professionalism after years of barely having scheduled training.

Now me, _I was the_ odd one out; I was as graceful as a swan with spasms and that was an optimistic view. People were often too busy rolling their eyes at me or drooling over Edward to notice Alice was a little too perfect.

"And you! Have I not told you over and over, you're nothing but a distraction!" I heard Alice yell.

I turned to see a grinning Edward sitting in the bleachers. He was holding a pen and a notepad - he always pretended to do homework when he was watching - and waved at me before he addressed his sister.

"Easy, Alice. I'm just here to observe. Enjoy the pep and all."

"Since when do you enjoy pep?" Alice yelled. It was all for pretences, Edward would even hear her if she whispered from that distance.

"Well, since I have you as a sister, I should be used to some pep.

"Shut up!"

"I could say the same, but then there'd be no pep," Edward retorted loudly which caused his drooling fan following to giggle.

It was always comical to see these two go at it. Sometimes I even forgot they were both vampires because their behavior was shockingly human.

"Leave, Edward!" Alice demanded of her brother.

"No can do, little pixie. I'm here to watch Bella. See, her pep I enjoy the most."

He flashed me his typical panty dropping, law licking, doing unspeakable things to him when he looked at me like that –smile and even dared to wink.

Suck on it, fan following. He's mine.

Still, all the smugness in the world didn't prevent my cheeks from staining red and burning and Edward grinned at the sight and smell of it.

He knew how I responded to his flirtations.

"I'll talk to him," I told Alice.

"Tell him to leave, Swan." Alice warned. "And I better not see any PDA or I will make you stand on top of the pyramid again.

I shuddered at the memory of standing on top of Lauren and Jan's shoulders – wobbling and praying to whatever power was willing to listen that I wouldn't fall and drag an entire squad with me.

It had almost worked, until I had to jump down with the help of Lauren and Jane – both unwilling and had poked one in the eye and kicked another in the gut. Served them right for being bitches.

I straightened my skirt and tossed my pom-poms aside before walking – half skipping – over to my very gorgeous boyfriend who was smiling deviously.

He'd done it again.

"She falls for it every time," he grinned as he rose from the bleachers and pulled me into his arms.

I nodded. "Every cheerleading practice she asks you to leave, knowing you won't. Then I come over and try to convince you to go while you try to grope me under this tiny skirt..."

"I never do that," Edward interrupted with a smile.

"I know; I keep hoping that you do. Such a loss," I winked before I rested my head against his chest. "Anyway, you save me from at least 5 minutes of practice and I get to be close to you."

"NO PDA!" Alice yelled.

"Or not," Edward chuckled as he released me.

"Wow, you really fear her, don't you?" I teased. "Will you be like this when I turn into a you-know-what?"

Edward smile morphed into a frown. He did that lately whenever I brought up my impending future as a vampire. When he had first discussed it, he had said he wasn't against me becoming one but that he did worry about how I would cope with it. But back then he had always shown certain eagerness too, even if he was scared of some of the details.

Lately, every time I'd try to bring it up – subtly or not - he would shoot me down gently before we could truly talk about it. I had to wonder if he'd had a change of heart. And since communication often was an issue for us – my insecurities and Edward's occasional lack of understanding teenage girl emotions verbally crippled us on certain topics – it was hard to know how he really felt.

Right now, he decided to deflect with a joke. That was one of his tactics.

"I would assume you won't be as…"peppy" as my sister is."

The moment Edward said it he grinned; knowing perfectly well Alice would be able to hear him.

"Well, for all you know, I'll be horrible."

"I doubt that," Edward said before he gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "You're the most lovable woman I know. Of course, you also drive me nuts with your stubbornness sometimes."

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Bella, could you stop groping your boyfriend and get back here so we can finish practice!" Alice yelled.

"That's my cue," I sighed before giving Edward a hug and heading back to the squad.

"Wait for me?" I asked over my shoulder.

"Always."

* * *

><p>"Well?"<p>

I put a peanut butter brittle cookie in my mouth and chewed.

And chewed some more.

And then nearly choked because I could barely swallow the thing.

"It's no good," Angela sighed before she grabbed the plate with the intention to toss them out. Sometimes her baking experiments succeeded and sometimes they failed.

"Wait! Maybe Jacob will like them."

Angela put the plate back down and nodded. "He would eat anything," she mumbled.

Over the past few months, Angela had accepted her fate and seemed to be doing okay but I knew there were facets of her human life she missed. She did online courses, baked cookies for me and Jacob; well mostly Jacob and went hunting with the family but there was a freedom that she'd had before; going out walking about, that she had lost because she looked different and people assumed she was dead, even if her body had never been found.

Overall I suppose she had managed to adapt to her new life and her blossoming relationship with Jacob. It wasn't always easy on them because she had to stay close to home most of the time and wasn't permitted to set foot on the reservation which meant Jacob had to come here which had taken him a while to grow accustomed to.

Also Jacob had to sneak around because his father and his pack were very unhappy with his interactions with the Cullens and didn't understand how he could have imprinted on a vampire.

"I heard my name," a booming voice said. "Ladies, no gossiping please. You can tell me I'm awesome to my face."

Jacob entered the kitchen and instantly went to Angela. He kissed her on the cheek before he started pawing at the plate of cookies.

"See," I pointed. "It doesn't matter what it is, as long as he can chew and swallow."

"I don't just chew and swallow, Bells. I taste too!" Jacob huffed.

At 6"2 Jacob was much taller than both me and Angela. He also didn't care what he ate as long as his body got some sort of nourishment. Esme and Angela loved that.

"Peanut butter brittle. Awesome!"

"You like it?" Angela beamed.

Jacob smiled and put his arm around her. "Love it."

"And you." He added in a whisper.

Seeing Jacob like this, this lovingly and gentle was a surprise because he had never acted this mature with me. I was happy he seemed so accepting of Angela and that he had eased up on the Cullens. Jacob and Emmett were definitely not best buddies but had started to get along when they had started chatting about sports on Skype because Emmett and Rosalie were still travelling. I don't know how or when they had started doing that but it seemed to work for them. Rosalie hated it because she and Jacob were like water and fire because he always teased her about her looks and evil stares while she said he smelled like wet dog. In return, Jacob had started calling her "Techno Vampire Bitch" or "TVB" for short after that because he failed to see how she could smell anything through a computer even if vampires had great sense of smell.

Jasper and Jacob didn't interact that much respected each other. Alice demanded Jacob to be nice to her and since she apparently had the power to frighten anyone, Jacob was nice to her.

He was full of respect toward Carlisle and Esme because they were helping Angela.

The only problem was Edward because much to his chagrin, Jacob and I had restored our friendship for the most part. Jacob even started calling me "Bells" again, which pissed Edward off because he hated that particular nickname.

He also had trouble adapting to Angela and Jacob's relationship. Basically, what bothered him was Jacob's presence all together.

"I better get back upstairs. Edward is probably wondering where I am." I said as I exited the kitchen to go to Edward's room.

I knew Jacob and Angela didn't hear me; they were too busy being cute and flirty.

Edward was lounging on the bed _he_ never slept in when I entered.

"Wet dog smell. I guess Jacob's here," he muttered.

I rolled my eyes as I joined him on the bed.

"You claim to be mature and being over a century old, you ought to be but here you are calling him names. Why is that?"

Edward pulled me down and into his arms. "Need I remind you what he was like when we first started dating? He can be dangerous, Bella."

I twisted my body so that I could look at him. "He loves Angela. And he's gotten better with the wolf changes. He's not the same guy."

Edward shook his head disapprovingly. "Remember when he knocked you out?"

He was referring to our first ever date. Well, technically it hadn't been a date since we'd been friends at the time. Well, trying to be. Jacob had followed us to Port Angeles where he and Edward had gotten into a display of who was the bigger badder supernatural being and I had gotten hurt in the process.

"Stop," I warned him. "Whatever grudge you're holding, you need to let it go because he's going to be around."

"Goodie."

"Edward!"

"Why do you defend him?" Edward snapped. "It's all great that he and Angela are in love and I'm sure that his imprinting has led to an improvement in his behavior but it doesn't mean I have to be nice to him. I don't like how all is forgotten and you are best buddies again. And frankly, I don't like how you're defending him and think I'm acting wrong."

"Best buddies" is an exaggeration. We're hanging out because of Angela. And I'm not defending him."

"He calls you Bells."

"He's always called me that. Don't whine about it. It's just a silly nickname."

"I don't like it," Edward grumbled.

"Look, Edward, I'm sorry if I hut your feelings. I'm not on anyone's side. You know I love you. Nothing will change that."

"Ever?"

"Never ever," I said before I leaned in to kiss him.

* * *

><p>Like every night Edward drove me home in time for my curfew. Yes, I had a curfew now because Charlie was worried I'd end up the same way as Angela and Jessica.<p>

Since they had never found the people responsible for Angela's disappearance and Jessica's murder – and how could they; they were burned to ashes - both cases were currently on hold. My dad was still in charge of both cases and he was obligated to follow possible leads if there'd be any. Of course, with the perpetrators gone and Angela changed, there never were.

That bothered Charlie because as far as he knew, the perps were still out there.

As a result he was being extremely overprotective and demanded I never spent a minute alone. This was very fortunate for Edward, because it provided him with an extra excuse to be with me. Charlie became a little more tolerant when it came to Edward's presence and even allowed me to stay at the Cullens and in Edward's room sometimes.

He was the biggest problem in regards to my upcoming transformation. His over protective nature meant he followed my every move and it would be very difficult to leave him behind once the change would happen. In his mind, knowing what he knew about the other cases, it would be too much of a coincidence once I would stop retuning calls or be in touch with him all together. And because I was his daughter, he'd never stop looking for me.

Graduation was months away and there was still plenty to prepare, including a decent alibi. Of course, with Edward's reluctance to talk about my change we hadn't reached a stage of planning yet.

We arrived at my house and it was easy to spot the police cruiser in its usual spot in the driveway.

"You better go," I said. "Charlie is home."

"I can walk you to the door. The Chief wouldn't want me to have you walk those few feet alone."

Edward and I held hands as he led me to the door. Once we reached it, I turned and stood up on my tiptoes to kiss him.

Edward lifted me up a little to have better access and deepened the kiss by mingling his tongue with mine. Things were about to get a little hot and heavy when Edward suddenly let go of me – which caused me to almost fall over which he prevented by grabbing my waist and steadying me– because the front door opened. I expected Charlie to reprimand us and tell me to get inside but to my surprise my dad wasn't alone. Next to him stood Sue Clearwater and she was straightening herself a little and her cheeks betrayed that she was either embarrassed of very flustered.

In fact, I may be mistaken but my dad seemed a little flustered himself.

"Bella you're home," he said and he sounded a little surprised.

"It's my curfew," I reminded him.

"Oh yeah, right."

_Weird._

"Well, I better go," Sue announced as she moved past Edward and I and turned to give a small wave at the end of the driveway.

"I must go too," Edward said, before he placed a small kiss on my lips and turned to walk back to the Volvo.

Shockingly Charlie didn't have a snarky or threatening come back about PDA like he usually did.

"You okay, dad?" I asked once we were inside.

"Fine," he muttered as he closed the front door and locked it. "You better get ready for bed; it's getting close to 10:00 PM"

I nodded and bid my father goodnight before I headed up the stairs and straight to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Once I was done I wrapped a towel around myself and listened to make sure Charlie was watching sports downstairs. We had this kind of "half nekkid" run in once and while it didn't bother me so much, I knew it would make my dad realize I was a girl with girl parts and that would put the idea in his head that Edward knew about my girl parts and liked them (which he did) and well…it was better if my dad didn't think of me as a girl too much. I knew it killed him to let me sleep over at the Cullens and I was certain he had convinced himself that Edward and I never shared a bed.

I found Edward waiting in my room when I came out of the bathroom. He was lounging on my bed.

"You're wet," he smiled. "I love the way you smell when you're wet."

"Well, hello innuendo," I teased him as I searched for some underwear and pajamas.

"Oh Bella, I don't know where that mind of yours wanders off to but I was referring to the fact you just took a shower. Nothing else."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, sure. Me too."

"Okay, so maybe I enjoy your arousal too. And speaking of that…your father and Sue; what is going on there because I could smell…."

"Stop!" I interrupted him a little too loudly. "Don't even think to use the word smell, arousal and my dad in the same sentence!"

"I'm just saying; he and Sue Clearwater looked very cozy….."

"Don't talk about that either," I hissed my voice lower now so that I wouldn't alert Charlie. "I don't want to know about my dad's love life because I'm a firm believer he doesn't have one."

"You'd be surprised," Edward teased. "It sure looked like he does."

"Edward you have to stop, because I will send you away and then call Alice to tell her you're mean to me."

"Scary."

"Oh, I know you are scared," I pointed out. "Now, turn around so I can get dressed."

"If I must," he obliged before flipping on his stomach and burying his nose in my pillow.

"Smells good," he murmured. "So good."

I quickly finished getting dressed, brushed my hair and left my room to yell another goodnight to my dad from the top of the stairs before I joined Edward – who had flipped back the covers for me – in my bed.

I yawned involuntarily which made Edward chuckle because he knew how much I hated that sleep deprived me of a long make out sessions in the dark.

"Stupid cheerleading wipes me out, I muttered as I snuggled close.

"Just sleep," Edward said and he started humming some Coldplay, knowing it would pull me under.

In no time I did find myself in a state of sleep.

And with sleep came dreams.

Vivid dreams.

They were always the same lately.

There was a hunter.

There was a prey.

And amidst a chaos of colors like green, muddy brown and red and objects I could never see clearly, there was the incredibly strong desire for blood and one strong heartbeat pounding away like a beckoning in the madness, calling out to be silenced.

I knew I was the hunter; I could feel the adrenaline rush coursing through me subconsciously, taste the copper of blood on my tongue and feel the alluring overpowering call to find my prey.

To silence the heartbeat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: We're back! For those who've waited for this: I'm sorry it took longer than planned. For those new to the story: it would make sense to read or skim through Eternally Intertwined first. **

**I need a BETA because my spelling sucks, so if you're game; send me a PM. :)**

**RE: Eternally Intertwined; I know it has major grammar errors. I hope to get to a point where I can clean those up but at the moment, life and writing keeps me busy enough as it is.**

**I am almost done with chapter 2, which will be up in a few days.**

**Every writer loves reviews, as do I. ;)**

**Happy Hump Day!**


	2. Trick or Treat

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**All plotlines, characterizations, and details in Eternally Intertwined 2.0: Blood Ties belong to the author: Bronzehyperion. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without the author's authorization. ©2011 Bronzehyperion. All rights reserved worldwide.**

**This is the sequel to Eternally Intertwined. I advise you to read/skim through it before you read this because otherwise most won't make sense.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO: TRICK OR TREAT<strong>

"Alice, for the last time, get off my case!"

"Edward, I told you; I want those decorations outside! You never listen!"

I sighed in frustration. My sister had always been very demanding but ever since she'd become cheerleading captain, she'd become impossible. She tried to drill everyone around her the way she did the cheerleading squad. Right now she was standing in the middle of our living room, which was filled with boxes full of Halloween decorations that she wanted – _demanded _– me to use to adorn the front porch and surrounding garden.

I really didn't want to. There was only so much "human" partying one could do and maybe I was a selfish jerk for refusing to indulge my sister and her need to have these human experiences but I'd rather spend a quiet Halloween with Bella.

"No, Alice _you_ never listen. I honestly don't know why you want to throw this party anyway. The decorations, the food. It's pointless because we're vampires," I pointed out.

Alice hissed and threw some silent profanities at me which Bella put a stop to when she came walking out of the kitchen; clearly she had heard we were arguing, judging from the way she looked at both of us.

"Alice, be nice; even mentally," Bella warned my sister because she knew Alice well enough to know she was badgering me mentally. "And Edward, it's not pointless; it's Halloween. You know how much Alice looks forward to these things. She didn't get a chance to plan the Homecoming dance because principal Roberts axed her 1001 Nights of Aladdin idea due to the fact the school budget couldn't cover the costs."

Right. Homecoming. A human milestone that Alice had insisted on celebrating because Forks very own - small - football team had been resurrected. For years the team had played very little but our new principal wanted to restore some traditions including a football team and a cheerleading squad.

Unfortunately, since Forks High didn't have enough money or willing athletes who wanted to join the new team, principal Roberts had arranged for our team to merge with Port Angeles High's football team. Together with their principal Mr. Dunee, Mrs. Roberts had dubbed the team the Forks Angeles Rangers.

Basically the collaboration was all about money, or rather the lack thereof. Port Angeles had better finances and Forks had more room to practice. Every Tuesday and Thursday the entire team would practice on the large field behind the school. Occasionally they'd practice in the Gym if the weather didn't allow for outside practice.

So far the new team wasn't very successful. Maybe that was because Mike Newton was their "star" quarterback and he didn't know how to hold the ball. Not to mention, he ran awkwardly and didn't know how to catch a ball either.

I could have joined and Alice had demanded I would but I refused to pretend to be an adolescent athlete who had to carry a nonfunctioning team. There was no way I could pretend to be _that _human. And if boys like Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley didn't already annoy me enough, I would also have to deal with one of the kids from Port Angeles; Riley Biers. Ever since I had caught him ogling Bella during cheerleading practice one time he was on my "naughty" list.

Anyway, since money was an everlasting issue we hadn't had a proper homecoming dance. We might have had one if the money raised at the carnival and from the masquerade ball ticket sales hadn't disappeared.

No one had a clue who had taken the money that was supposed to fund fixing the school roof. It was another one of those mysteries that – with all the chaos at the carnival and the masquerade ball; a class mate assaulted and one gone missing (and ending up immortal) plus Jessica's murder right after– no one had noticed how the money raised to fix the school roof had vanished. The roof had been fixed, thanks to volunteer work and an anonymous donation from my family but the money intended for that purpose was gone.

With a school budget below zero, a homecoming party had been out of the question. Alice being Alice had wanted to donate money for the dance herself but that would've been too obvious. Since we were already exposed aplenty every day, we couldn't fill the large hole in the school budget ourselves without people noticing.

Not that our new principal would have noticed immediately; she had been too busy picking up the pieces Daggett had left behind. For someone who'd only been around for a short time he had managed to be the most worthless principal ever. Of course, it had only been an act to him; a part he could hide behind while he focused on trailing his vampire wife and daughter while doting on his human daughter and pestering me and my family for reasons we still hadn't figured out.

And because Mark Daggett and his daughter Sapphire had disappeared after the battle where his wife and other daughter; Victoria, had been ripped to pieces and burned to ashes, we probably never would. We had tried to track them but Alice couldn't see their future decisions because for some reason they knew how to shield from our powers.

"Edward," Alice grumbled, grabbing my attention, as she stuck out her tongue at me. "Hang up those decorations."

I frowned, still unwilling, but Bella took my hand and pulled me along.

"Come on, I'll help," she offered.

We went outside, where I grudgingly began hanging decorations in the trees around the house. I circled the premises with blinding speed; putting lights, fake cobwebs and plastic bats in the trees and around the edge of the roof.

When I was done, I jumped done from the roof onto the front porch, which startled Bella, who'd been standing on her tiptoes to hook one of the pumpkin carved lanterns onto the roof ledge, causing her to drop the lantern onto the ground.

"Edward," she scoffed me. "Human at work here, no need to scare me to death."

"Sorry. Need help?" I smirked as I grabbed one of the pumpkin lanterns and hooked it to the roof of the porch. Deliberately slow and human this time, which caused Bella to roll her eyes.

"Pff," Bella huffed. "It won't be that long until you can't use that "I'm a vampire so I can do everything in under a second" – smirk anymore."

Her comment was effective enough to kill my smile.

"You know," Bella pointed out, clearly irritated by the evident change in my facial expression. "You have to stop being so bipolar about this. I thought we agreed on me becoming a vampire. I thought you wanted it to. Now every time I bring it up, you look like it's the worst idea in the world."

"Bella, that's not it," I assured her as I continued placing pumpkin lanterns all around the porch. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I do realize that it seems logical that you become a vampire yourself to make that happen…

"But?"

There were buts. See, there was a part of me that truly looked forward to having Bella with me forever. _But_ there were hesitations. And some had been there all along.

"You're human," I said, a smile playing on my lips because I truly loved that she was. It made me feel human too. I liked the type of human I felt with her because it seemed natural as opposed to the human pretence we used to blend in with others. That was like putting on a mask from which we'd observe behind with wonder. With Bella it were all genuine emotions.

"And the change will be difficult in many ways. I worry about that."

There was the pain during the transformation; to put Bella through that, knowing that wanting her forever was a selfish act, burned whatever conscious I had as a vampire. The fact she gave up an entire life and traded it in for eternity- a concept she couldn't possibly grasp; I couldn't even and I'd had almost a century to get used to that – had me worrying she would eventually leave me anyway because she would get restless.

There were other things that had me worried. More recent developments.

Bella had dreams. Or rather, _nightmares._

I couldn't read her mind, so I didn't exactly know what Bella was dreaming about but since she still talked in her sleep, it was evident that her nightmares were wild and chaotic.

She usually mumbled things like "must silence the heart beat" and how she had to "find her prey."

Those clues pointed to Bella dreaming about being a vampire and while she had never shown a tendency of having precognitive dreams or something of the sort it still spooked me a little that her dreams about something she had _never_ seen seemed so vivid and realistic.

I had never considered that Bella could be a difficult newborn. I had always believed that while she would need space and time to adjust to immortal life she wouldn't run solely on bloodlust nor needed to be restrained for a long period of time.

"Angela seems to be doing alright. Especially considering how she becoming a vampire; unexpected and definitely not by choice, I think it will be much easier for me," Bella pointed out.

I shrugged. "Perhaps you're right. Despite what Angela has been through she's been doing quite well."

Angela was an extraordinary newborn. In many ways she was still very human. She needed the blood but he had never been very aggressive about her thirst. Ad because we controlled it well, she seemed to do fine.

"Thanks to your family and Jacob," Bella said. "And I'll have that same support system. I mean, I know it'll be tough but there are plenty of people helping me out."

"People?" I teased.

"You know what I mean," she scoffed.

"You make a good point though," I said. "It's people I worry about. You see, Angela was reported missing and her family moved on – as weird as that is when you think of it – but you have family that won't know or understand what happened to you."

"Carlisle said that maybe I can contact my family when I'm doing better and see them every once in a while," Bella said and she sounded so hopeful. "If that happens than I'm sure we can appease Charlie enough so that he won't get suspicious."

In that moment, I wished I could promise her that. But in reality, it would be very difficult for Bella to stay in touch with her family. And that would indefinitely mean Charlie would become suspicious.

"Maybe, but still," I murmured. "When I think of those three days the change takes, I feel disgusted with the idea you'll be in pain."

Bella reached out and pulled herself into my arms. "But that won't be forever," she tried to assure me.

I smiled and kissed her on the tip of her nose. "I suppose so."

I then moved my lips to mine and kissed Bella softly until we were interrupted by a gagging noise with some accompanying thoughts.

_Gross stuff._

"Jacob," I acknowledged him as I pulled away from Bella's lips.

"Leech; Bella," Jacob greeted us as he bounced onto the porch. "I see you two are still perving on each other."

"Are you here for the party?" Bella asked, ignoring his teasing. She knew better than to comment on it.

"Yup," Jacob nodded. "Someone's gotta eat all the food, right Eduardo?" he grinned as he patted me on the back.

That was Jacob's new thing to annoy me: call me various ridiculous and very irritating variations on my name and then pat me on the shoulder or back to make it seem like it was something nice.

I believed the best approach was to ignore Jacob but I always had to restrain myself from doing so and I didn't always succeed. I wasn't sure if he was teasing me – his thoughts showed there was no malice there – or if there was still some bad blood between us.

For me, it didn't bother me that he came to visit Angela. I could tell they were really in love, there was no denying that. But the fact he was getting chummy with Bella too, that bothered me more than it should. I hated how it made me a jealous teenage boy and that it angered Bella that I acted so childish, even if Jacob wasn't exactly the picture of maturity himself.

"Really creative," I muttered as Jacob disappeared inside the house laughing and yelling "Thought so too."

"I'm sorry," Bella turned to apologize. "He's just being Jacob."

"Never mind," I brushed it off, knowing that making a big deal, after I had promised Bella I'd try and be better, wouldn't do me any good.

"If it helps, I used to call him Jakey-Poopface when we were little," Bella chuckled.

Admittedly, it did. "Jakey Poopface?"

"I was five; I wasn't very creative."

I leaned in and cupped her face. "Thank you for that. For taking my side."

Bella stood on her tiptoes to press her lips against mine. "I'm sorry Jacob's presence makes you feel bad. I should have been more sensitive about that."

"That nickname helps," I grinned.

"No unnecessary teasing though," Bella warned.

"I wouldn't dare. Now, why don't we get ready ourselves?"

* * *

><p>Alice's Halloween party was in full swing and I had to give Alice credit where it was due: she had once again outdone herself. The decorations were the right kind of creepy but classy, the music was haunting but listenable and the food – that only Jacob and Bella could eat – matched the Halloween theme. There were cupcakes decorated with spider webs and pumpkins – which Angela and Esme had baked, cotton candy – because it looked like spider webs according to Alice – and lots of chocolate goodies because it was Halloween after all and it was appropriate "trick or treat" candy.<p>

What stood out most was Alice's effort with our costumes. She and Jasper were Gomez and Morticia Addams while Esme was dressed as a witch with the nose and warts to match. Angela's costume was Dracula's Bride – much to Alice's dismay because it seemed too easy but she had relented when I had pointed out this meant – quote "that Jacob would have to dress up as a leech."

The idea sure had amused me.

Of course, Jacob being Jacob had thought it was hilarious and was now parading around in black jeans, a black tee, a blood red cape and plastic fangs. He kept calling "Blood, give me blood" in a horrible accent paired with over-exaggerated hissing.

For Bella and me, Alice had decided on a Corpse Bride theme. When she'd suggested it, I had actually protested because I knew exactly why Alice had chosen that particular costume. My deviant sister had declared her idea "freakishly ironic" because she knew all about my plans.

See, I wasn't just freaking out a little about the concept of Bella becoming a vampire, I was also nervous about something that I'd been thinking about a lot lately.

_Marriage._

I wanted to marry Bella before she became immortal. It was romantic and traditional. The problem however was that Bella had declared marriage a silly institution and an unnecessary piece of paper when Alice had brought it up – not so – innocently during one of their girl nights with Angela.

When Alice had told me about Bella's feelings towards marriage she had teased me about never getting Bella down that aisle while she was still alive and that maybe immortal Bella would be more willing.

Thus the reason Alice thought "Corpse Bride" was hilarious. Bella didn't get the reference and didn't understand why I hated the idea and had given Alice a hard time about it.

But now, seeing Bella all dressed up, I had to admit that Alice had managed to make her look even more beautiful than she already was. Bella looked beyond amazing in her strapless silk off white dress. The corset was tight – thus bringing out the cleavage, of which I certainly approved – and the skirt was flowy with question mark shaped patterns in tie dyed blue and grey on its pointy ends. The makeup was heavy and very sexy. Alice had put blue extensions in Bella's hair because she had refused to let my over enthused sister dye her hair blue.

My costume was far less impressive. Since I was Johnny Depp's character Victor van Dort, I was wearing a suit from that era.

To celebrate and get us through the night Alice had arranged for games, music and scary movies and the party was coming along nicely. Well for some people.

Not so much for me.

From my peripheral vision I watched Bella as she danced with Jacob – trying very hard not to give them the stink eye because my sulking was immature enough and I was already overstepping boundaries by not so accidentally listening in on their conversation.

It was wrong, I knew. Mostly, I was not so much listening as I was waiting for Jacob to check out Bella's cleavage. So far he hadn't paid much attention to them because while they moved, Jacob was chatting with Bella animatedly.

He told her how much it meant to Angela to have these human activities. It made her feel more normal which also made it easier for them to get closer.

"He's right," a soft voice told me. "I love that your family acts so human. Makes everything easier for me. It makes me feel like I'm good enough Jacob and that he's not dating a leech"

Angela stood next to me, smiling as she looked at Bella and Jacob.

"Our family; you're part of it too," I reminded her gently, which earned me a wide smile and a silent thank you. "And Jacob is very much infatuated with you; you are more than just good enough."

"One of my favorite things about being a vampire," Angela chuckled as she pointed at a dancing Jacob and Bella. "Listening in. Jacob knows I do it. Not to pry but to hone my senses. I guess it's double for you. You can listen in and hear people's thoughts at the same time."

I shrugged. "I try to block it out most of the time. I should right now. Bella doesn't like it when I eavesdrop."

But I didn't tune out what Jacob told Bella. "I think I'm going to kiss her tonight," he shared, which surprised me on the "too much information" level.

I noticed Angela shaking her head a little but smiling. She clearly hoped he would kiss her tonight.

"You've never…?" I asked at the same time Bella asked Jacob across the room.

Angela shook her head.

_No._

"On the cheek, maybe corner of mouth. But no tongue." Jacob answered Bella, which caused Angela to duck her head a little in embarrassment.

"Wow, talk about over sharing," I said. Angela just smiled at that.

"I just don't want to freak her out." Jacob continued, captivating both Angela's and my attention.

"Well," Bella told him, "Word of advice: you might want to refrain from using the word tongue or using it without warning."

"Oh and Jacob…?" she added before releasing him.

"Yeah?"

"Vampires have super hearing, so she probably heard all of it. Given the fact she is right there," Bella pointed at us - "I'm pretty she was listening," she winked before patting him on the cheek and walking – well wobbling was more like it, thanks to the killer heels Alice had put her in – over to me.

"You're in trouble," she said as she stopped in front of me. "Eavesdropping again. Tsk, tsk."

She then turned to Angela and gave her friend a light hug which Angela returned without hesitation. She held herself surprisingly well around Bella and while Angela felt the familiar burn we all did around her- with Jacob this was no problem because of the wolf DNA and the awful smell – she didn't mind having Bella close. She enjoyed it.

"You better check on your boyfriend," Bella told Angela. "There's enough sugar on that snack table to have him bouncing off the walls. And maybe he would like to dance with someone with better coordination."

"Will do," Angela smiled before she left us.

"Tongue?" I asked Bella as soon as we were alone.

Bella shrugged, smiling. "It's Jacob's idea, not mine. And don't think I have forgotten you've been eavesdropping. Big no-no!"

"Hmm," I mock- frowned as I led Bella out of the living room and onto the patio that overlooked the back yard. "So no tongue for you?"

Bella grinned, leaning in close to me: "That depends; are you offering something?"

I responded by gently grabbing Bella's chin and pressing my lips to hers roughly. I pulled her flush against my chest and her hands found their way into my hair, tugging gently but with enough fervor to make me groan and get me aroused.

I could feel Bella's body getting flushed with heat – although that could also be the patio heaters spreading their warmth – and her heart beat erratically as we kissed. Our breathing labored and I knew that all too soon I had to pull away to make sure Bella's vitals wouldn't crash.

Her heartbeat was the most important sound to me, even if it would soon be replaced by the silence of immortality which was a small but selfish price to pay if I could keep her forever. Still, that sound; I would recognize it anywhere and every time we got physically close, her heart would thunder and leave an echo in my own chest; sometimes it even seemed I had a beating heart myself.

"Wow," Bella murmured, trying to get her breathing under control. I leaned against one of the beams that held up the patio roof, trying to do the same.

"Thank you for demonstrating your point," she teased. "But don't think I have forgotten about the eavesdropping, mister," she teased.

"You're very welcome," I winked. "And I won't do it again. I'm sorry for invading your privacy."

"Apology accepted."

"Shall we go back inside? I believe you owe me a dance," I smiled.

Bella nodded and took my hand. I led us back inside where Jasper and Alice were having one of their weird –supposedly romantic – stare offs while Esme, Angela and Jacob were chatting. Carlisle was absent because he had a shift at the hospital and Rosalie and Emmett were currently visiting the Denali National Park in Alaska. According to Alice we could expect them back next week after a six month around the world trip.

"Will we travel the world when I…" Bella wondered as I held her close, swaying us to the music.

"Do what?"

"Travel. Like Emmett and Rosalie," Bella clarified.

"If you like. I mean, we have to wait a while at first, make sure you are in control but it's certainly a possibility. There are many wonderful places I'd love to show you."

"What's your favorite spot in the whole world?" Bella asked, "What place had made most of an impact; left the biggest impression?"

That one was easy.

"Hmm," I said, pretending to muse over the question. "Well, there is really no contest. It would have to be a little town called Forks," I smiled.

"You're such a sap," Bella scoffed, "Butt a sweet one."

"Maybe I am, but it's the truth."

We were about to lean in for another one of those "nauseating to the outside world" kisses, as Alice had deemed them, when Jacob jumped up with a string of curses leaving his mouth.

"Fucking shit!" He growled, before he ran to the door.

His mind gave away the same expletives and it was easy to determine why.

We had company.

_Smelly_ company.

"What's going on?" Esme wondered while she moved close to Angela and put her around her shoulder.

Jasper and Alice moved in front of her to make sure she was protected.

I let go of a puzzled looking Bella and told her to stand with Angela so that she was hidden behind Alice and Jasper and then I followed Jacob to the door.

"Did you tell them you were going here?" I muttered.

Jacob turned and shook his head. "No. But they know about Angela. Or maybe there's a problem at the rez."

"What's wrong?" Bella asked, wanting to move close but I gestured for her to stay back, which, stupidly stubborn as she was, she didn't.

"Is anyone going to say anything?" Alice demanded. "Because I can't see a thing."

"The pack is outside," I answered.

"Jacob's pack? The wolves?" Bella asked, shocked and she – thankfully – took a few steps back to the others.

I nodded and frowned, concentrating on the noises surrounding the house and the inner voices that were approaching fast.

"They want to talk," I said. Their thoughts were jumbled because there were three of them and they were silently communicating amongst themselves which made it harder to pick up on their individual thoughts.

"To me?' Jacob asked, waiting to open the front door.

"Not just you. Me too."

With my answer, Jacob opened the door and right there on the front porch stood Sam, with Paul and Embry flanking him. They were only wearing lounge pants which frankly made them look a little weird. But their eyes were cold and menacing; which made their attire a little less humorous.

Jacob and I stepped outside and I half closed the door behind me to make sure the others – namely Bella and Angela - would be safe from an unexpected move or invasion.

"What are you doing here?" Jacob hissed. "Are you stalking me now?"

Sam moved a little closer to us and I realized how tall he was. Taller than me and broader too. Embry and Paul weren't as tall and looked a bit skittish, like they weren't happy to be here. None of them could intimidate me though.

"Like we would cross the border for that," Paul said, rolling his eyes. "We can hear far enough to know what's on your mind. Gross stuff, it would seem."

"Shut the fuck up, Paul!" Jacob sneered. "I know all of you have been watching me."

"Because you seem to have lost your mind," Embry commented. "Boning a leech, it's creepy, Jake. You have to snap out of it"

His smirk lasted for about a second until Jacob lunged at him. But the boys didn't get very far with their scuffle because Sam's cool voice ordered for them to stop.

"Enough!" he demanded. "We are here on serious business. Go fight you adolescent battles somewhere else. Some other time!"

Jacob huffed and straightened himself. He moved to stand next to me which gave a strange display of divide. The stray wolf living with the leeches.

"So, what business?" He asked.

"We've had a trespasser," Sam said coolly.

"Trespasser?"

I opened my mouth before Sam could answer.

_"Vampire."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: We're only just getting started, so it's not all that exciting yet. Chapters alternate between an BPOV and an EPOV. If both in one hapter, I'll mark the parts. **

**I still don't have a BETA and unfortunately FFn gave me a hard time with PM's so if you sent one to offer your services; I didn't get it nor an alert. I apologize to anyone who didn't get a reply because of that. Darn technology. It should be fixed now, so by all means... give me a jingle. I wish I had flawless grammar but I don't. I don't want people to get annoyed with the story because of that.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Welcome back to the people who were waiting for this and hello to the newbies!**

**Happy weekend! And Happy ExTwiVaganza tomorrow at the MTV Movie Awards!**


	3. Vampires Without Borders

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**All plotlines, characterizations, and details in Eternally Intertwined 2.0: Blood Ties belong to the author: Bronzehyperion. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without the author's authorization. ©2011 Bronzehyperion. All rights reserved worldwide.**

**This is the sequel to Eternally Intertwined. I advise you to read/skim through it before you read this because otherwise most won't make sense.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE: VAMPIRES WITHOUT BORDERS<strong>

**EPOV**

"Vampire?"

_You heard me, leech._

I sighed, annoyed with Sam's demeanor. He and his puppy clique came here with a big testosterone fanfare to find Jacob and tell him about the trespassing on their land, ready to accuse a Cullen.

But he knew perfectly well that it hadn't been a member of my family because the scent they'd caught was unfamiliar and even Sam, who hated my family with a fiery passion, was well aware we had never broken the treaty before and wouldn't start now. The irony that he was standing on Cullen land at the moment wasn't lost on either of us, although he'd never admit how awkward it was. I could tell he was embarrassed by standing on our front porch, having to fetch Jacob here and brief him on what they'd detected.

To make himself feel a little better, he had to push my buttons, coming here with his intimidating attitude, hoping it might cause a little rumble. All because it would be more natural to fight your mortal enemy instead of having an - almost - polite conversation.

I looked at Jacob, who was scowling at his pack members and I wondered if this was a test of loyalty for Sam. His mind didn't give away as much but it wasn't hard to imagine that he had issues with the fact Jacob had sort of befriended the enemy. Well, more than befriended actually though the status of Jacob's relationship with Angela was unclear to the pack. I knew Jacob kept it that way deliberately because they were already giving him a hard enough time for imprinting on Angela in the first place. He didn't dare speak about her in their presence because he knew they resented him for imprinting on a vampire of all...beings.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked, knowing damn well they'd refuse.

"No," Sam said, while his two comrades snorted simultaneously.

_Like we'd ever step inside the door. You can't be trusted to keep your fangs to yourself,_ Embry thought.

I shrugged, not giving a damn if they wanted to or not. If they trusted me or not. That was not what this was about anyway.

"Suit yourself."

"Trespasser," Jacob pressed, tapping his foot anxiously. "Vampire trespasser? Did they cross the border?"

Paul rolled his eyes. "We didn't check. We just came to inform you."

"You think one of us crossed the border," I deadpanned, in no mood to beat around the bush.

Sam narrowed his eyes, his jaw taut. He didn't say a word. Embry spoke up instead. "A vampire on Quileute land. Doesn't take a genius to figure out who it was."

He sounded smug but I was barely impressed. "It wasn't one of us. We know the rules of the treaty. Sam knows that it wasn't one of us. You're just here to make a big scene, flash a little teeth; demand Jacob's loyalty."

"You most broke the treaty once," Sam muttered and I could see in his mind that he referred to a time when I had basically kidnapped Bella from the hospital to show her the border of the treaty in hopes to explain to her why things between Jacob and I had been so tense at that time and why she had gotten hurt in the process.

"I never crossed the border," I stated firmly. "So if this is a visit to remind me and my family of the rules, you're wasting your time. Of course, if this is to gauge Jacob's reaction to the news, hoping to have him doubt us and create a breach in the fragile level of trust we have build...well, it's up to Jacob to determine success there."

"I know it wasn't you," Jacob muttered. "And I think we shouldn't forget there's still a rogue vampire out there."

I was surprisingly thankful Jacob acknowledged that he knew it hadn't been a Cullen. It showed he at least trusted us on some level.

"Could've been him," I agreed. "Garrett."

Garrett. The vampire who had worked for Kate and had taken Angela from the masquerade ball before Kate had managed to change her. Jacob's mind showed the desire to rip this vamp to shreds for what he had done to Angela.

"Rogue vampire?" Sam wondered, surprised.

"Yes," I affirmed, also surprised Jacob had not shared this news with his pack. I knew that when in wolf form they were able to read each other's minds so it must have taken huge effort on Jacob's part to keep that information to himself.

"You knew about this?" He asked Jacob, though it sounded more like an accusation.

"I told you about the gang of vampires," Jacob scoffed. "Garrett was one of them."

Alright, so it would seem he had shared some information. But not the most crucial part. The reason behind it was simple. He didn't want the pack to look for a rogue. He wanted to be the one to find Garrett at some point and deal with him. It showed Jacob's straight to the point, almost simplistic character; he hadn't thought of a plan, he hadn't thought to inform his pack about the specifics; he'd simply been hoping to get his revenge at some point by killing Garrett when he'd had the chance.

"And he got away," Sam said harshly. "Now it seems we have another problem."

"Another problem?" Jacob asked. "What else is there?"

I could see it playing out in Sam's mind. How they had picked up on the unfamiliar but threatening scent, instantly realizing it had to a vampire. There was no question. It just wasn't the vampire we assumed it to be.

"The scent we caught was of a female vampire. If that Garrett is still out there too, then we have two vampires on the loose."

* * *

><p>"Female vampires smell different. I suppose with their advanced level of smell the wolves pick up on it too."<p>

I was sitting in Carlisle's office where he, Esme and I discussed the pack's visit. Jasper and Alice were hunting with Angela. While she did very well, she got anxious easily, which resulted in an increased level of thirst. The hunting was a necessity so that she wouldn't feel too uncomfortable.

Bella was asleep in my room because her dad had allowed her to sleep over because of the party. Now that she was eighteen he had given a bit of leeway when it came to curfews and sleepovers but he was still cautious and had set some rules.

Well just one. No public displays of affection when he was around. It wasn't as easy to follow as it seemed but to keep the Chief happy I always kept an appropriate distance whenever he was around.

Stubborn as she was, Bella had refused to go to bed at first but then her eyes had started drooping and I had carried her up.

''What does this mean?" Esme asked and her face was etched with worry.

"It means we have a problem," I sighed.

"Another rogue vampire on the loose," Carlisle explained. "This is getting out of hand. Garrett might be around and now we have a female vampire out there as well."

"We need to patrol the area," I suggested. "See if we can find a trail. If anything it might give us a clue if Garrett is still around and if maybe he is connected to this trespasser. I can't imagine he would lurk about for months and there haven't been any suspicious deaths that would indicate a vampire has been feeding here, but better safe than sorry."

"Are we certain it's not Angela?" Esme wondered. "I mean maybe they picked up an old trail. She crossed the border before."

"The trail was fresh and we haven't left Angela alone since she's been here," I explained.

Esme nodded in acceptance. "That's true."

"Alice has called Emmett and Rosalie back. They'll be here tomorrow," Carlisle said. "I want to find this rogue as soon as possible. This is really very unfortunate."

"Jacob said he would talk to his pack about checking out the area," I shared. "We need permission to cross the border."

Carlisle nodded. "The last thing we need is breaking the treaty and start a war with the wolves."

"I am pretty sure Jacob is trying to explain the necessity of a truce as best as he can. I just hope he manages to convince them soon because I feel we're wasting time here."

"Well,'' Carlisle said, as he opened a drawer of his desk and pulled out a thick manila file holder."Perhaps we can discuss something else in the mean time. You know that in the past few months I have been trying to figure out what happened with Mark Daggett and his daughter, seeing as they'd seemed to have vanished right after Sapphire Daggett was admitted to the hospital. So I contacted Jenks."

Our family had worked with a private investigator named J. Jenks for years. He was human and aware we were different. He also didn't care because he harbored a gratitude that had lasted for centuries after Jasper had saved his great grandfather during the Civil War. This had gone from Jenks' grandfather, to his father and now Jenks himself helped us with paperwork, fake ID's etc and now Carlisle had hired him to look into the whereabouts of Mark Daggett and his daughter.

"And?"

"And Daggett used his credit card at a car rental service right before Sapphire was taken from the hospital. A little later but on the same day there was also a transaction at Sea-Tac."

"So he left the country?"

"It's possible. Unfortunately, Jenks wasn't able to find out where he went but he is looking into that and will get back to me as soon as possible."

"We need to know where he went and even better; where he's now. Sapphire was pretty badly injured, it makes no sense he was being reckless by taking her away from medical care," I said.

"Perhaps he had a doctor elsewhere," Esme weighed in. "Maybe someone he trusted better than the local doctors."

"I suppose that's an option," Carlisle agreed. "However, Edward has a good point. It does seem very callous to allow an injured young woman to travel"

"Hmm...that could be in our advantage," I mused.

"Why?"

"If he left the country right after he took Sapphire from the hospital then maybe he didn't take a commercial flight. Perhaps he chartered a private jet. Whatever he did, Sapphire needed medical attention and that kind of thing stands out at an airport."

Carlisle smiled approvingly. "And Jenks is good. If Daggett got spotted leaving the country, he'll find out where he went."

* * *

><p>Bella was no longer asleep when I went to my room to check on her. This didn't surprise me in the least. Bella was too stubborn for her own good and would even forego the necessity of sleep, when she wanted to be a part of things.<p>

"And?" she demanded.

_"And_ you should be asleep," I scoffed. "Do you ever listen?"

Bella rolled her eyes as if to say "Please, you know me."

"I woke up in a cold and empty bed," she pouted.

"Never mind, it was a rhetorical question," I teased. "And even if I'd been there, the bed would have been cold."

My body temperature was obviously something that literally stood or lay between us. Bella always had to be wrapped up like she was in a cocoon because my cool skin would give her chills whenever she wasn't protected by a blanket or some kind of fabric. Only surrounded by cascading warm water or in the literal heat of passion it wasn't a problem to be skin on skin.

Sometimes my cool skin came in handy but it always remained tricky to touch for a long time without some sort of heat emanating from one of us to make it comfortable. During summer she had been sick with a cold and high fever and I could only hold her when she was sweating with fever. Of course, moments later she would be chattering her teeth and shaking her body because she'd be freezing. It had been a combined effect of warm water bottles and my cool skin that had finally broken her fever.

Seeing her that sick and not being able to touch her had been hell. It had definitely put a "check" in the pro "Bella as a Vampire" column.

"So," Bella pushed. "What's going on?"

"We need to find this rogue vampire," I told her as I moved to lie next to her on the bed that now covered a part of my room.

"Garrett?"

"No. According to the pack it would appear it's a female vampire."

Bella seemed to take some time processing that information. I guessed the possibility of two rogue vampires was a lot scarier to a human than it was to us vampires. And considering the fact we were in fact worried, I could only imagine how Bella felt; probably terrified.

"It's alright," I tried to sooth her when she remained quiet. "You know I would never let anything happen to you."

Bella let out one harsh laugh as she shuddered.

"Are you cold?'' I asked and I started to secure the soft golden bed spray around her before she answered. "I could lie on the covers, if I'm freezing you?"

Bella rolled her eyes and snuggled closer to me for emphasis. "Not cold,'' she said."I...I'm just worried."

"Like I said, I will protect you."

"I'm not worried for myself. I faced a bunch of rogue vampires before, remember?"

Oh, I remembered. It was impossible to forget. Stubborn Bella had insisted on playing the hero by trying to crack the mystery of the Daggett family all by herself. Instead she had been taken by Sapphire's vampire mother and almost got devoured by her too, if I hadn't saved her in time.

"Then what is it?''

"I just don't want you to get hurt," Bella sighed as she moved to lay her head on my chest.

I chuckled softly at the irony that the fragile human feared for the strong vampire. Only Bella would use that logic.

"I'll be fine," I murmured as I pressed soft kisses into her hair.

"Are you going to La Push?" Bella wondered.

"Yes, if Jacob can convince the pack that we need to cross the border and it won't break the treaty, then yes. We need to find more clues."

"Any idea what this could be? Maybe Garrett changed someone?" Bella opted.

"That's a possibility. Though I can't imagine why he would stay in the area."

"It's been months," Bella agreed. "You'd think he'd be gone by now, especially since it's an uneven divide. He's alone and there are not only enough vampires to take him but also a wolf pack. He's seen both."

"If that's the case then turning someone might actually make sense," I mused.

"If he did, so you think there will be more?"

I sighed, knowing that was a possibility, uncertain how to answer Bella without scaring her.

"Bella, it's late; please close your eyes and try and get some more sleep."

"So, that's a yes then."

"It's an "I don't know. Now...please, _for_ me. I don't want you to lose sleep over this."

"Too late," Bella muttered as she turned around, sighing deeply in frustration.

"Don't be mad."

"I'm not," she said as she sought my arm to pull my chest against her back. "Just worried. You'll be careful right? No brave reckless vampire behavior?"

"I'll try."

"Do more than try; promise me," Bella demanded, her voice fainter because she was finally succumbing to sleep

"I promise," I murmured against the dark, knowing well enough that keeping that promise wouldn't be that easy.

"Love you," Bella mumbled incoherently.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Rosalie and Emmett returned home early morning before the sun was even up and after settling in; they instantly dived into brainstorming about our latest problem.<p>

Emmett believed kicking some ass would suffice, while Rosalie openly wondered if it was time for us to move.

"This is getting out of control," she said. "We're getting too conspicuous. I think it's time to move on. Maybe we could go to Alaska for a while."

"It's not that bad," Alice countered. "We need to make sure we find this vampire that's on the loose and find out if Garrett is still around as well. We can take both," she added with confidence.

"And what if more show up?" Rosalie pointed out. "After everything that has happened, it's not unreasonable to assume that the area attracts the supernatural. And we can't risk the exposure. If this Garrett is around and he is responsible for this new vampire, we could be facing more than just two rogue vamps."

"I have to agree with Rose," Jasper weighed in. "Well to an extent. Word travels fast, we know this. This could mean that Garrett might have talked to another coven, telling them about us. Or maybe the rogue vampire that trespassed on Quileute land went there because Garrett told her about the wolves. He has seen and fought Jacob. Maybe he was bragging."

"Now, If that's the case, not only do we risk exposure, like Rose pointed out but we also risk more vampires visiting," he added.

"You think they'd come here in some sort of territory display?" Carlisle wondered. "Trying to challenge us? Or perhaps it's like a pilgrimage; seeing another supernatural force in real life."

"Like wanting a looksy at the big bad wolves?'' Emmett asked. "'Cause most never saw one. Like spotting Loch Ness."

"Uh, yes, something like that," Carlisle nodded.

"The female vampire roamed around on Quileute land out of curiosity?" I said. "I doubt that."

"Agreed," Jasper explained. "I think it's a bit more basic; primal."

"Meaning?" Bella asked. I could tell she was eager to throw herself into the conversation to feel she was a part of this, knowing that after graduation she would be a real part of these discussions. An immortal part.

"Revenge," Jasper said. "Like Carlisle said; maybe they want to challenge us. Maybe she was just scouting the area."

Revenge? It made sense he wanted that, since we had killed the coven he'd belonged to. That also made him more vicious and dangerous. Revenge was a primal goal; no compromises, just going for the kill.

"Is Jacob in danger?" Angela spoke up. "He's the only wolf Garrett saw and he fought him. Maybe Garrett only wants to kill him."

That was an angle Jasper hadn't thought of and I could tell he appreciated the possibility that Angela had presented.

"Revenge on the wolves, instead of us. That's interesting."

Angela didn't agree with him, it only made her worry more.

"So Garrett might be creating some back up vampires to get revenge?" Emmett said, trying to make sense of it all while also hoping he'd get to fight. "On either us or the wolves."

Jasper shrugged. "We're just speculating here. First we need to check out the scene; find this rogue vampire. Once we've done that we can determine if it's got anything to do with Garrett and if it's a direct danger to us or the wolves."

"Or both," I pointed out.

* * *

><p>Later in the day, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett went to patrol around the border without actually crossing it, hoping to pick up the scent on our side as well.<p>

Alice forced Angela and Bella to go to Seattle on a shopping trip. Both had protested but Alice being Alice had been relentless. Even Angela's possible exposure couldn't stop her. A beret on Angela's head, ray bans to cover her eyes, the fact she had never been in Seattle before so possible recognition would be limited and my sister's reassurance she didn't see anything bad happening, was enough to convince Carlisle to let them go.

I stayed behind with Esme, because Carlisle had just left for a rotation shift at the hospital. I could tell she was bouncing to talk to me and one sheepish smile that told her I could pick what bothered her from her thoughts, gave her enough encouragement to share.

"I had a call from Carmen the other day. She and Irina have just gotten back from Paris. She told me that the last time she heard from Eleazar and Tanya they were in Moscow after spending some time in Italy."

It was the most bizarre of stories. Like a vampire soap opera, Eleazar had left his century long mate Carmen for Tanya who had been looking for a mate for just as many centuries. She had tried to seduce me multiple times but I had always turned her down because there was simply nothing there. No common interests, no sexual or emotional connection. Just a black void. Tanya wasn't who she pretended to be; she often cheated with her diet - like us the Denali's didn't hunt humans either, although Irina and Tanya had been known to nip a little blood in their sexual succubae acts with human men, and now she had destroyed a solid partnership between Eleazar and Carmen.

And Eleazar, true to strangely human fashion had followed his rock hard cock when Tanya had suggested they leave "dreary" Denali, Alaska and travel "Romantic Europe" for a bit. Carmen, who loved Denali and their life there, had been heartbroken, as far as one without a beating heart could be.

"I guess Rosalie and Emmett didn't visit for nothing then, at least they spent so time with Carmen and Irina. I wonder what will happen now that they're divided. They were obviously much more solid as a coven of four."

"Carmen is worried about Tanya. Said she'd been acting erratic long before she dragged Eleazar away. She's worried Tanya will try and convince Eleazar to change their diet."

This was worrying. It had always been a comfort to know there was one coven similar to us in the surrounding area. Spread all over the world there were more covens that lived on a strict animal blood diet but most lived too far away in case of an emergency.

And if Garrett was creating a new coven and it would boil down to a fight, getting help from allies would be necessary. It certainly didn't help if two of them would either be absent or playing for the other side.

"If Tanya turns rogue and convinces Eleazar to do the same, there's no telling what she'll be capable of. She can be quite vindictive."

_Maybe she is the one who crossed the border_, Esme mused.

"Is there any chance she's the female vampire?" she asked aloud, knowing I could see the question posed in her head.

"If so, one of the others will catch the scent. Still, I doubt she would stay on the Quileute side of the border though. She would come here."

"I suppose you're right," Esme agreed but she didn't seem reassured.

"Have you told Carlisle about your worries?" I asked. "I mean, I think the chance is very small but he should know just the same."

"He knows Carmen called but I didn't share this particular worry."

I moved closer to my mother to give her a hug, which she welcomed eagerly. "I think this vampire soap opera is the least of our problems. Tanya and Eleazar are probably living it up in Europe. Let's hope at least he will come to his senses."

"It's such a shame, isn't it? You'd think that vows would mean something to both Tanya and Eleazar. Marriage is sacred whether you're immortal or not."

I nodded in agreement but I also knew that those particular vows meant very little to Tanya.

"Speaking of marriage..." Esme said, her golden eyes burning with excitement, "Alice said you are planning to propose to Bella."

I frowned at the information because it was incorrect. Well, actually it was probably correct if Alice had visions about it but Esme made it seem like I was ready to pop the question at any moment and Alice was simply using her normal busy-body attitude to get something done.

"That's...well...I am thinking about it," I admitted.

"Oh, Edward!" Esme cheered. "That's such wonderful news."

"Hold up," I said, trying to temper her enthusiasm. "Nothing's set in stone. I mean, Bella and I have plenty to figure out before she becomes immortal and with everything that's going on right now, I haven't even had the chance to put things in perspective, so Alice - as usual - is getting ahead of everything."

But Esme's happiness could not be tamed. "You want to, don't you?"

I couldn't help but smile as I envisioned a Bella in gauzy white. "I do."

* * *

><p>It was nearing twilight when everyone arrived back the house. The girls returned from their shopping trip in Seattle first; Alice had once again outdone herself and it surprised me how she had managed to stuff the dozens of bags into the trunk of the Mini Cooper she had purchased over the summer.<p>

Bella looked tired and only carried two bags, while Angela seemed energized and happy. I guess the experience of going out and acting human had been a priceless one for her. Alice was loud and cheery, squeaking at the opportunity to have a fashion show.

"Save me," Bella begged as she launched herself in my arms. "Your sister is insane."

"I am not," Alice countered from the kitchen. "I'm just extravert and bubbly."

"Well, you're also immortal and don't have the discomfort of blisters on your feet!" Bella yelled, which earned her a round of loud chuckles from Alice.

"Do your feet hurt?" I murmured to which Bella nodded, her lips in a pout.

"Sit on the sofa; I'll take care of them."

A few moments later Bella was stretched on the cream colored sofa, her feet resting in my lap while I rubbed them gently and put ointment on them.

"Mmm," Bella sighed contently as she closed her eyes in relaxation.

"Is it good?"

"Very good. You are very good with your hands."

"I know," I boasted. "And with my fingers too," I added as I lifted one foot and traced her toes with my finger.

"That tickles," Bella giggled.

"I also know a few tricks with my mouth," I said huskily, starting to press soft kisses on Bella's foot which made her moan softly.

"If this is your version of a foot rub after a long day, I am going to go shopping more often," she murmured.

"I'll happily oblige anytime," I whispered before sucking Bella's cute pinky toe in my mouth.

"Holy..." Bella hissed incoherently.

"While toes aren't often an erogenous zone, it seems you have a bit of a foot fetish, Miss. Swan."

Thank you Google.

"I do when you do that," Bella mumbled, while I went back to gently caressing her foot, rewarded by more moans and a heartbeat that was increasing. I could even smell a faint hint of arousal, which started to get me worked up as well.

I was about to suggest going upstairs when Emmett came bursting through the door, followed by Jasper and Rosalie.

"Oh, foot porn," he cheered, causing Bella to bolt up in embarrassment. "Nice boner Edward," he added and I instantly grabbed a pillow to hide the bulge.

"Gross," Rosalie muttered. I gave her a skeptical look because I - unfortunately - knew aplenty about her sex life with Emmett.

Esme and Angela came in through the kitchen, both unaware of what the others had walked into.

"And? Did you find anything?"

"Well," Jasper said, "There is a trail on our side of the border too but the scent seems masked. It's definitely female and since the scent isn't lingering on our side, it would seem the vampire only passed through. I would have to know if the scent is stronger on Quileute land to determine where she might have headed."

"How long do you think the scent has been there?" I asked.

"Few days, maybe a week. I don't think this one came with the purpose of staying."

"A nomad passing through?" Esme said and I sensed her relief when she realized that would make unlikely it had been Tanya.

"Could be. The scent was strong enough to catch but it wasn't familiar to me. It could also be a vampire scouting the area, if we consider the Garrett/ revenge scenario. "

"You say the scent was faint?" I said.

"Yes."

"Hmm..."

"What are you thinking?'" Jasper wondered.

""Newborns are always hard to detect. It hasn't rained since last week. So the scent shouldn't be masked by natural elements."

"But it was masked," Jasper mused, smiling a little because he enjoyed a bit of detective work.

"Possibly by fresh venom and swimming in blood," I said.

"Hello, some people need back story," Rosalie said, eye rolling.

"Well, this is why we need to check the trail on Quileute side," Jasper said, before explaining. "You see, newborns have a scent you don't pick up on that easily. The venom masks it and usually the everyday hunt does too. We can't be sure if this scent is masked because it's a newborn though, but it's possible."

"Jacob better hurry then," Esme said. "Before the scent disappears entirely."

"Yes," Jasper agreed. "The sooner we can get on Quileute land, the better."

We shared the findings with Carlisle when he got home and he agreed that it was crucial to check how strong the scent of this vampire was on the other side of the border. We were still fuzzy on the possible motive; a vampire passing through was an option but Alice would have had a vision of that, which she hadn't. This was the most confusing thing. Normally, Alice would have no trouble knowing when a vampire would pass through. It didn't happen often but the times it had she had seen it before it happen. This time, _nothing. _I knew it bothered her and that the shopping spree had been her way to deal with feeling powerless. At least she still had her otherworldly fashion sense.

We were discussing our findings when Carlisle's cell phone rang, interrupting our conversation.

"It's Jenks" Alice announced before Carlisle could pick up. "And he has interesting news."

At least her power still worked in some ways.

I could see the conversation playing in her head but it was a bit fuzzy because this vision was only about the call and not about the answers he'd provide. Carlisle's mind however would fill in the blanks easily.

"Mr. Jenks," he greeted the caller, which had all of us sitting up straight in anticipation.

"What's going on?" Bella wondered as she looked at me curiously. "Is this Jenks person important?"

"He's a private investigator," I explained. "He's looking into the Daggett's whereabouts."

"Oh," Bella said, sitting upright as well.

Before Carlisle hung up to inform the others I had already seen what Jenks had told him.

He had found out where Daggett had gone. And then some.

"Damnit," I hissed, startling Bella.

""Sorry,'' I muttered when I notice her wide eyes.

"What is it?" She asked.

I looked at Carlisle who gave me a nod to proceed.

"Jenks managed to check Daggett's credit card which showed that he rented a car and bought plane tickets when Sapphire was moved from the hospital"

"He took her out of the country? But wasn't she really ill?"

I nodded. "She was very weak. But he didn't move her out of the country."

"No?"

"No, the plane tickets were a ruse maybe because he expected someone - perhaps us - to follow. Daggett drove Sapphire to Seattle but he didn't leave Seattle by plane despite being tickets at Sea Tac."

"They're in Seattle?"

"He might be, but she isn't."

"Huh?"

"I'll second that huh," Emmett grumbled. "Please just cut to the chase."

"Ten days after they arrived in Seattle, a small private jet with medical equipment _did_ leave Sea Tac but the trip was unrelated to the purchased tickets."

"And..."

"The medical equipment consisted mostly out of transfusion bags."

"Blood?"

"Human blood," I said grimly.

"Where did they go?"

"Italy..."

"Still not getting the big shock," Rosalie muttered. "Sapphire was injured and she had lost some blood. Her doctors were probably worried she might need it during the flight."

Carlisle shook his head, speaking up. "She had transfusions at the hospital and that was ten days prior. Her blood loss wasn't severe enough to need additional transfusions later on. But even if she did need them, that's not the most interesting part."

"What is?" Esme asked.

"The private jet she traveled with belonged to Aro Volturi."

* * *

><p><strong>Just an FYI: in my story, Kate is not part of the Denali Clan. And well...she's dead.<strong>

**The whole "newborns are harder to trace" is my creative freedom. I have said it before; S-Meyer created Edward's super sperm, I'll have this.; ;)**

**Thanks for all your patience and the support! Reviews are not necessary but always welcome :)**

**This is unbeta'd. If someone is a grammar wizard and wouldn't mind helping me out with making these chapters spelling-error free, by all means PM me. **

**Have a great week!**


	4. Waking Nightmare

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**All plotlines, characterizations, and details in Eternally Intertwined 2.0: Blood Ties belong to the author: Bronzehyperion. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without the author's authorization. ©2011 Bronzehyperion. All rights reserved worldwide.**

**This is the sequel to Eternally Intertwined. I advise you to read/skim through it before you read this because otherwise most won't make sense.**

**My BETA Litmom is amazing. I'm lucky to have her pre-read and correct my grammar!**

* * *

><p><span>What happened previously:<span>

_"Where did they go?"_

_"Italy..."_

_"Still not getting the big shock," Rosalie muttered. "Sapphire was injured and she had lost some blood. Her doctors were probably worried she might need it during the flight."_

_Carlisle shook his head, speaking up. "She had transfusions at the hospital and that was ten days prior. Her blood loss wasn't severe enough to need additional transfusions later on. But even if she did need them, that's not the most interesting part."_

_"What is?" Esme asked._

_"The private jet she traveled with belongs to Aro Volturi."_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOUR: WAKING NIGHTMARE<strong>

"So let me get this straight; Aro Volturi is the equivalent of vampire royalty?"

I was confused, to say the least. Ever since Carlisle had told us about what that P.I. had found, Edward had been patient in trying to explain some things to me but the more he did, the more confused I became.

We were lying on my small bed; I was bundled up in a cocoon of blankets with my head resting on Edward's chest.

"Yes, he belongs to the most powerful vampire coven in our world and I suppose you could say he's their leader."

"And you think he's got something to do with the Daggetts? That he knows them?"

Edward sighed as he gently stroked my hair. "Bella, it's getting late. I think you need to get some sleep. We'll talk about this some more in the morning."

"I want to talk now," I demanded in a pout, but then that pout formed into a yawn because I was in fact quite tired.

"See, even your body is telling you to get some sleep," Edward repeated himself. "Clearly you need it."

"What will you do while I sleep? Worry some more?"

I knew that regardless of his cool exterior – pun intended, Edward would spend the entire night going over what this P.I. Jenks had discovered. I hoped that talking about Aro Volturi would help him vent those worries a bit but instead Edward closed himself off, using my basic human needs as a reason to stop talking about it.

"I just want to watch you sleep," he murmured.

"Right," I chuckled which ended with another yawn. "Because it's- air quote- 'fascinating' to you. That's not at all creepy."

"Believe me; I'd rather sleep with you than remain awake by myself."

"You are sleeping with me," I teased, "In the biblical sense."

"Har-har," Edward said. "No excuses or distractions," he warned. "I know you didn't sleep well last night so I want you to get a full night's rest tonight."

Like it was that simple. Like I could just allow myself to succumb to unconsciousness without the repercussion of nightmares.

I'd been having quite a few of them lately; most had me running towards something with a blinding speed my uncoordinated conscious self would never be able to handle. While such dreams should be exhilarating, they only left me confused and waking up covered in sweat with a worried looking Edward hovering over me.

Because of the frequency of the dreams, I'd learned I was dreaming about being a vampire. I could feel the rush and the bloodlust in my dreams and it scared me.

That's why I couldn't tell Edward. I didn't want him to know I was scared because he might change his mind about changing me.

"Are you worried about having nightmares?"

I shrugged and started kissing his chest before I made my way up to his neck, jaw and finally his lips.

"Are you sure about not wanting a distraction?" I whispered, deflecting again.

"Bella," Edward murmured against my mouth. "No distractions. You need sleep. I'll tell you a story or hum you to sleep to keep any bad dreams at bay if you want. But please, close your eyes and relax."

"Do you really want me to stop?" I asked innocently, ignoring his plea as I trailed my hands down to the solid erection I felt building beneath me.

One touch of my finger against the tip of his rock hard erection, and Edward silenced me with his mouth; in one fluent movement he flipped us over so that my back was pressed into the mattress while his erection throbbed against my center.

"I told you, you need sleep," Edward said, his voice smooth as he pressed into me even further, eliciting these happy little moans to escape my mouth. "But you are so stubborn."

"Are you complaining?" I teased as I ground my hips a little, which caused the most delicious friction.

"Bella," Edward groaned. "Don't make me leave this bed and watch you sleep from the chair in the corner. That's probably safer anyway because the sounds you are making are bound to wake up your father," he added as an afterthought.

"I don't need sleep," I argued as I started to move my hips more rhythmically, pressing and grinding against Edward's cock, feeling myself get warmer and warmer while my sex started to tingle in the best way. "I just want you."

"You're insatiable," Edward grunted as he placed open mouthed kisses down my neck.

"Do you have complaints?"

"No. I can't say I do," he relented in a whisper before the in sync movements of our bodies brought us both to greater heights.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up and when I reached out for Edward, I found a note on my pillow instead.<p>

It was from Edward; he had gone off to hunt and wrote that he loved me and would be back soon.

I stretched and felt a little sore, which brought back wonderful memories from the previous night when Edward and I had reaffirmed our love and passion for each other for most of the night. It may have kept me from sleep, but it had also kept me from dreaming.

I decided on a quick shower and a basic breakfast of cereal and a steaming mug of tea.

Charlie had gone fishing with some buddies so I had the house to myself.

I spent the morning cleaning, doing some laundry and waiting for Edward to return. I was eager for him to tell me more about this Aro Volturi.

While last night had turned out to be a giant distraction for both of us – mostly by my doing – today the curiosity about this mysterious aspect of Edward's world had returned.

The idea that someone as seemingly power hungry and malicious as Mark Daggett would team up with what I assumed to be the equivalent of a vampire king disturbed me and I worried about what that meant for Edward and his family.

From what I'd understood of Carlisle's relay of what this Jenks person had found out, it was a bad thing that Sapphire Daggett had traveled with Aro Volturi's private jet because that meant there had to be a connection between Aro Volturi and Mark Daggett.

This concerned the Cullens because according to Carlisle, it was not Aro Volturi's style to keep company with humans for any other purpose than the idea of them making a nice meal. And the humans, who did belong to his coven in some way, were either used as bait to attract other humans or because Volturi could benefit from them in some other way.

So whoever this man - if that's what he could be called- was, there was no doubt in my mind he was powerful. That's why I wanted to know more. I wanted to know just how big of a threat he was.

It wasn't until after lunchtime that Edward finally returned. I'd just started with my Trig homework when there was a soft knock on the back door.

I didn't even have to verbally invite him in because when I looked up I found Edward sitting across from me with an amused smirk plastered on his too beautiful face.

"Trig?" he asked, knowing how much I hated this particular course. Science, Biology, Advanced English and Physics I all understood, but Trig...it just never seemed to stick with me. My brain automatically rejected anything to do with the subject.

"Let me guess, you have already finished it?" I grumbled, which caused him to grin even wider.

See, for Edward Trig was no trouble whatsoever. In fact, he actually liked it. Which made sense if you had almost a century to learn this stuff over and over.

"It's all up here," he said, tapping the side of his head. "I just need to write it down before class tomorrow."

"You know, that mind reading trick of yours is kind of like cheating. You know the answers to everything, you never study. We humans aren't so lucky..."

Edward's grin disappeared. "Try walking around hearing everyone's thoughts every single moment of every day. Or to have so much room in your mind that you can fill it with the most absurd things. It may seem convenient, and I suppose sometimes it I, but it's hardly what I would call lucky."

"Fair enough," I said softly.

"But..." Edward started and his previous smirk returned. "If you have trouble understanding Trig, I'd be happy to tutor you Miss Swan."

"Tutor me?" I asked innocently, batting my eyelashes for effect.

Edward leaned in, his dark eyes a pleasant ochre and gold again thanks to his hunting trip

"Yes," he breathed before he kissed the tip of my nose and snatched my Trig homework away.

An hour or so later my Trig homework was done and Edward and I were entangled on the sofa in the living room, watching a movie.

I wasn't paying much attention to the images on the screen while Edward seemed very engrossed in the story, which led me to believe he was waiting until I brought [s3] up the Volturi thing instead of bringing it up himself.

When I did, his disapproving eye roll told me I'd been right.

"Bella, he started hesitantly."There isn't that much to tell you. You already know the gist of it. Aro Volturi is like vampire royalty in my world. He's very powerful."

"You mentioned that, but there has to be more," I argued as I sat up and straightened myself a little. "I saw the reaction on your family's faces. You were all shocked. Carlisle looked worried. Which means there's more to it than a simple: "He owns all the vampire land with his shiny crown and scepter and you don't want to mess with him."

Edward chuckled darkly. "If only it was that simple. He is very powerful and has eyes and ears everywhere. So yes, it is quite disheartening that he was and possibly still is involved with the Daggetts. If they told him anything about us…," he trailed off

"Then what?" I asked.

"Remember how I once told you about the laws we have?"

"I thought there was only one? Don't reveal your identity."

"Yes; we have to remain inconspicuous. Never reveal what we are to a human. That rule has already been broken. If the Volturi find out, they could come here and kill us."

"There's more than just Aro?" I said, cringing at the idea someone would come to Forks and harm any of the Cullens.

"I told you he has a coven. It consists of his two brothers; Marcus and Caius. I don't know if they are truly related but they've existed for so long, it doesn't really matter. Marcus is married to Didyme. A few centuries ago Carlisle lived with them for a while so he knows how they operate pretty well. All brothers have guards with special powers."

"Like you, Alice and Jasper have powers?" I asked quietly.

"In a way, but they are much more powerful and well trained."

"Do you think Daggett tipped him off and that's he's sending someone here?"

"Perhaps. Though this probably isn't just about the fact we revealed our nature to you. There's also Jessica's death and Angela's disappearance to consider. And the wolves factor in as well."

"They do? How?"

"Carlisle told me that Aro and his brothers believe the wolves are a myth. The shape shifters who can turn into any animal they wish. If Aro learned it was no myth at all, that would definitely pigue his interest."

"Enough to come and take a look?"

Edward nodded. "It's possible."

"Plus," Edward continued, "if he is involved with the Daggetts somehow that makes it worse because it could mean he may have visited the US, and Carlisle said travelling is quite rare for any of the Volturi, unless there's an emergency or an important reason…

…Also we can't be certain about what Daggett has told Aro about us. Overall the connection between Daggett and the Volturi is bad."

I sighed. This was bad. Really bad. Rogue vampires, angry wolves, and a powerful vampire coven. Could it get any worse?

I didn't even want to ask myself that question; too afraid of the universe giving me a cruel answer.

"What happens if he, his brothers and/or his guards come here?"

"That would be a war in which we'd have to fight…

…to the death."

Edward's words plagued me for the rest of the afternoon and left me with no desire to eat, which displeased Edward very much.

"Bella, there's no instant need to be concerned. Now that we are considering the possibility of a Volturi coven member coming to Forks, we are a step ahead. And so far Alice has not seen anyone coming yet. Perhaps our worries are unfounded and unnecessary."

But there was so much to worry about. And it led me to wonder if it would be a good idea to speed up my transformation. After all, on one side we had the wolf pack who were pissed about Jacob's choice of imprint and hated the Cullens, while on the other there was the threat of a powerful vampire coven coming to Forks so it was kind of ridiculous to wait. I would be much less of a hazard as a vampire if it would come to a war of sorts.

Of course, when I brought that up, it had Edward fuming, which pissed me off in return.

"Don't be crazy, Bella," he said, sounding irritated. "Your transformation can't take place until after graduation. The last thing we need is a suspicious and investigative Charlie on top of everything else."

"Charlie wouldn't care," I countered. "If you come up with a decent story it doesn't have to be a problem."

"You make it sound like this is nothing. Like it's not the biggest decision in your life."

"I get to be with you," I pointed out. "So maybe it's a big deal, but it's also definitely worth it. Edward, if what you say about a war is true, you don't need a human hazard like me in your way. You need someone who can fight."

Edward shook his head, frowning. "We're not going to change you out of sheer panic. Besides, there is nothing concrete yet. Let's focus on the here and now. You won't be changed until graduation. That's what we agreed upon."

That effectively ended our conversation but later that night when I was lying in my bed alone after Edward had gone home to check in with his family, all my worries returned.

Without Edward to hold me – he'd promised to be back soon and had ordered me to get some sleep - my mind had too much time to wander and think of all the problems we were facing.

Edward was being unreasonable about not wanting to speed up my transformation. He'd used my dad as an excuse but I had to wonder if he wasn't just rethinking the idea of me becoming a vampire altogether.

What he failed to understand was that I couldn't protect him as a human, and the idea that this Aro could harm Edward had me cold to the bone and shivering under the covers. As a human I could be the thing that could get him killed because protecting me would be too much of a distraction, leaving Edward with a weak spot these powerful guards might easily use against him.

When I finally managed to find some sleep, I didn't get any rest either, as my subconscious led me to a large field, surrounded by trees with no leaves, their branches tall and creepy looking. I could hear an owl howling as I ran. In the dream I was fast, faster than I'd ever been as an uncoordinated human.

It was the same dream, well _nightmare, _I'd had before.

I could taste the desire on my tongue and it was seeping into my bones. I had to have him, there was no doubt I _would_ have him. Him and his blood.

I ran faster and my prey tried to pick up speed as well but clearly he wasn't fast enough. It only lasted seconds until I caught up with him but before I could grab him and take the thing I desired so badly, the scenery changed and suddenly I was no longer in the open field but running though a large corridor that led me to an open door.

My prey had gained some advantage again but his pace was no match for the strength of my leaps and bounds, and when we were close enough to the open door I jumped and landed right in front of him.

I grabbed the collar of his pristine white shirt and dragged him through the door into a spacious ballroom of sorts. The walls were plain dark marble but the windows had the most beautiful of colors.

I held onto my prey as his deep green eyes bore into mine and I saw my obsession for his blood reflected in the swirl of sea green and emerald.

"Bella," he whispered softly.

His name on my lips left me confused but the loud cackling laughter behind me was enough to snap out of it before I could ask how he knew my name.

I turned to find three men sitting on golden thrones; two seemingly bored while the third rose and stood tall, his smirk menacing and amused. They all had jet black hair and their skin looked like it was powered with talc. Their eyes were like mine.

Blood red.

"Well, this is a wonderful surprise. Edward is alive after all…"

And then I screamed.

I woke up with a start, bolting up and covered in sweat with a worried Edward instantly pulling me close.

"Nightmare?" He whispered.

I nodded, still shaking.

He tried to sooth me by gently stroking my hair, probably hoping to coax me back to sleep but my mind couldn't stop playing my nightmare over and over.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Edward wondered quietly, his ochre and golden eyes burning in the dark.

I shook my head. Never had I been so relieved he couldn't read my mind.

If he had he would have seen the horror of my dream with me starring as a vampire who'd been out to slaughter him and drain him of all his blood.

* * *

><p>Come Monday I very much welcomed the normalcy of having to go to school. The halls were buzzing with students sharing their Halloween stories. Edward shared a few that he'd picked up on with his ability to read minds – like the one about Mike Newton and Eric Yorkie who had gotten caught by the deputy sheriff when they'd tried to cover the mayor's house in toilet paper, or Lauren who'd hooked up with a guy she had never met. That one especially had Edward grimacing.<p>

"Sometimes I wish I didn't have the ability to read people's minds," he whispered. "That girl is perverse."

I chuckled. "That girl is a_ teenager_. I think her mind represents what most of us teenage girls think about."

Edward seemed to ponder on this for a moment until a wide grin spread on his face.

He dragged me to a reclusive spot under the staircase that led to the cafeteria. "Hmm, does that mean that right now…" he leaned in and brushed his lips along the edge of my jaw, down to my collarbone… "You're thinking about having your wicked way with me?"

The blush on my face was enough incentive for Edward to chuckle and press his lips to my neck.

"Hmm, I do love that sexy innocence of yours."

When the second bell rang and Edward and I made our way to our first class I was so worked up from feeling Edward's cool lips on my skin, it was hard for me to concentrate in the Advanced English class we shared.

Of course Edward had no problem; as always he was breezing through with no difficulty whatsoever.

I caught him staring at me a few times which made it even harder to pay attention and take notes.

By the time our lunch break rolled around I was desperate to drag Edward to the small shed behind the school – the one filled with gym equipment – and have my very wicked way with him like he'd suggested earlier.

But Edward had other plans. Or rather, his tiny and very demanding sister had other plans and forced us into a corner of the cafeteria where the Cullens pretended to have lunch, while I picked at a cold slice of pizza, ignoring the disapproving looks Edward shot me.

"Jasper and I are going to Volterra," Alice announced out of the blue. "We leave tonight."

It was definitely not the thing I'd expected her to say and frankly, it had me stunned.

"What is she talking about?" I asked Edward, who was looking at his sister with intense concentration which indicated he was looking for the answers in her thoughts.

"She's going to see Aro," he muttered coolly. "Alice, that doesn't sound like a good idea."

Alice rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to knock on his crypt and hope he invites me to tea…"

"Crypt?" I asked, thoroughly confused, while Alice chuckled at me.

"He does not live in a crypt. His family lives in this old…vestibule I suppose you could call it, near the town square."

"And you're meeting him?" I asked Alice curiously.

"Like I said; it's not a social visit. I just want to find out if Daggett and his daughter are or were there."

"I don't think this is a good idea," Edward argued again. "And it's certainly not something to discuss at school," he added in a hiss.

"Fine," Alice huffed. "It was only a heads up since I'm going anyway."

She walked out, leaving a muttering and quietly seething Edward beside me.

"I have to go after her. She's going home now to pack. Lucky for me, she doesn't use her vampire speed when it comes to deciding what to bring."

"Well, let's go then."

"No, Bella, you should stay here. I don't want you to get into trouble."

I snorted. Edward had gotten a bit anxious about breaking rules and getting me into trouble ever since Charlie had talked to him and threatened to ban him from seeing me if he got me into trouble. And while Charlie had mellowed lately, he still made sure Edward abided by his rules.

"Charlie, remember," he said, before he rose from the table, gave me a kiss and dropped the keys to his precious Volvo in my hands. "So you have transportation. I'll come to your house later," he promised before he walked out of the cafeteria.

The rest of the day was a disaster. The classes dragged on and there was no escaping Lauren's sneers when Mike and Tyler started to flirt with me because they'd noticed Edward's absence.

"Is it not enough Jess and Angela are gone? Now you want to have all the boys too," she'd hissed at me when I'd accidentally bumped into her during a volleyball match.

I'd been too stunned to respond and my silence had given her the incentive to vent a little more. "You know, everything was fine before you moved here. But now Jessica is dead and Angela will probably never be found. Sapphire Daggett and her dad left and you prance around here like some sort of Queen Bee who owns the place. Well you better keep away from me," she'd threatened. "And if I were you, I'd stay away from the Cullen clan. Isn't it odd that trouble follows you around? I'd bet it's because of them."

I hadn't said a word and walked away instead, because Lauren's argument made no sense and had me stumped. Like I – or any of the Cullens - was responsible for all the bad things that had happened in the past few months.

Granted, it was all connected, but not to the Cullens. Daggett and his insane family had wreaked havoc and created chaos.

I understood that Alice wanted to go to Volterra because of the damage they'd done but wondered how dangerous such a trip would actually be now that I knew more about the Volturi. To me it seemed that going to Volterra was like going into the lion's den and hoping to come out unscathed.

I had no doubt Alice and Jasper would stand out like a sore thumb and there were no guarantees they'd make it out without being seen. If they got caught snooping around, there was no telling what would happen. So it was probably a good thing Edward had left to talk his sister out of it.

All those worries also reinforced the anxiety I felt from the nightmare I had. I had wanted to kill Edward. A surprisingly human looking Edward. And I was convinced that the men in that room represented the Volturi.

The dream wasn't the same as the ones I'd had before and yet they held an eerie similarity because in all of them I'd been driven by an overpowering and overwhelming bloodlust.

I tried to shake it off and focus on the here and now; I had to get home. But it was pointless because that brought along a whole new set of worries.

I hated the idea of having to drive home by myself, and in Edward's beloved Volvo no less. That car was not designed for a klutz like me to drive. I was a pickup truck kind of girl.

One of the last to make it out of school, I found myself in a near empty parking lot. Seeing it without cars or students made it look abandoned and oddly threatening with the way the woods lined up behind the lot. Anything could be lurking in there.

I shuddered involuntary. It had been a long time since I'd walked here alone; usually Edward or Alice was with me.

The Volvo was at the far end of the lot, and the slow drizzle falling down and the darkened skies gave a befitting dreary impression that mirrored my own mood.

I hurried to the car but my hands were getting wet from the rain and the cold had them shaking which made it difficult to unlock the door. When I finally managed to get in I was almost soaked. I decided to turn on the heat first but while I was fumbling with the control buttons, movement caught my eye.

It was like a trick of light; blink and you would have missed it but because I was attuned to so many crazy things I was instantly on alert.

There was someone, or something out there. Lurking, _watching._

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up straight; there was danger, I had no doubt of that.

I locked the doors on instinct and the desire to get warm was forgotten when I put the key in the ignition with shaking hands, the expectation of getting attacked any moment had me bordering on having a panic attack.

Nothing happened though. The car started and small relief washed over me when I managed to pull out of the lot without any problems.

But my relief was short lived because as soon as I was on my way I could see something dashing through the woods that aligned the road.

I tried to maintain focus on the road because the rain was coming down harder than before and decided that it would be best to drive straight to the Cullens instead of going home.

I took deep cleansing breaths and tried to ignore the knowledge that someone – or something was following me. I was certain that it wasn't one of the Cullens.

Maybe it was one of the wolves, but then I doubted they'd come to his part of town. Unless they wanted to send a message by scaring me.

What if it was Garrett? Or the female nomad?

It took me all the effort in the world to keep driving and after what felt like hours, I finally arrived at the Cullen mansion. My nerves were raw and I felt like crying in both fear and relief

My arrival didn't seem to be a surprise as I noticed how both Alice and Edward rushed through the front door, but they stopped dead in their tracks when their feet hit the front porch. Both their heads shot up and one exchanged look between them told me that they were now aware of the danger. Alice turned to the door and Jasper appeared too. His jaw was rigid and his eyes shot up to the woods.

Edward signaled for me to remain in the car while Alice – and then Jasper - bounded off the front porch and disappeared into the thick cover of trees.

I waited with bated breath until Edward came around to open the door. He nearly yanked it out of its hinges and took me into his arms. He didn't hesitate to pull me out of the car and run inside where he gently placed me on the sofa.

"Are you alright?" he asked anxiously. "I should've never left you alone," he added muttering before I could answer. "So stupid, you could have gotten hurt. I know there are nomads out there and I leave you to fend for yourself. What was I thinking?"

I ignored his self deprecating rant. "Is it a vampire?"

He stopped pacing and looked at me.

"Yes."

I shuddered, thinking this thing could have attacked me at school or during the ride over here.

"I should've protected you," Edward piped up again. "To think you could've have been attacked…"

"Stop!"

Edward turned to look at me. "Bella this is serious."

"I know," I said. "But you beating yourself up is pointless. You couldn't have known I would be followed."

"But I should've thought of it," Edward argued. "We have rogue vampires on the loose. It's foolish to think they would not come after you."

I frowned. "You think they are after me specifically?"

"It's possible," Edward said but before he could elaborate Alice and Jasper returned. They looked worried.

"And?"

"She got away," Jasper sighed. "She was fast."

"She? It's the rogue vampire that crossed the border before," I asked

Jasper nodded. "I recognized the scent from when we patrolled around the border."

"Why is she here?" I asked.

"She has a name," Edward sighed and I turned to see him look intently at Alice.

"Well who is she then?" I asked, puzzled.

"It's Sapphire," Alice said. "And she's after you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the very long delay. There is no excuse for it. I promise to try and update more often.**

**Anyway, Sapphire is back. That's not a good thing. Throw the Volturi into the mix and it's safe to say there's T-R-O-U-B-L-E!**

**Many thanks to my brand new BETA Litmom for making sure this story becomes more grammar friendly and be my back-up brain in case I miss something :) **

**To all those who've waited for this: thanks for sticking around! I appreciate it so - so much!**

**Happy weekend!**


	5. Warning Danger Ahead

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**All plotlines, characterizations, and details in Eternally Intertwined 2.0: Blood Ties belong to the author: Bronzehyperion. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without the author's authorization. ©2011 Bronzehyperion. All rights reserved worldwide.**

**This is the sequel to Eternally Intertwined. I advise you to read/skim through it before you read this because otherwise most won't make sense.**

**This story can't exist without my BETA Litmom. Without her it would be grammar-horror.**

* * *

><p><span>What happened previously:<span>

_"She got away," Jasper sighed.__"She was fast."_

_"She? It's the rogue vampire that crossed the border before," I asked_

_Jasper nodded. "I recognized the scent from when we patrolled around the border."_

_"Why is she here?" I asked._

_"She has a name," Edward sighed and I turned to see him look intently at Alice._

_"Well who is she then?" I asked, puzzled._

_"It's Sapphire," Alice said."And she's after you."_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FIVE: WARNING; DANGER AHEAD<strong>

Sapphire Daggett was a vampire. And she was after Bella.

One out of two would have been bad enough. Two out of two was essentially a disaster.

A newborn vampire, volatile and unpredictable in behavior was roaming around Forks and she was after the woman I loved.

Alice had seen as much in a vision that had been too gruesome to actually share with Bella.

Sapphire's blood red eyes staring at me, taunting me as she sunk her teeth into Bella's soft flesh, knowing I was powerless to stop her.

I had bit back a string of growls and profanities when Alice had showed me that, vowing silently to never let it come to pass.

And if the threat of Sapphire Daggett wasn't enough, there were strong indications that she was connected to Aro Volturi.

If my family's private investigator J. Jenks was correct, Aro had either turned Sapphire himself after she'd been weakened by my attack or had let someone else do it. The details were irrelevant though; what mattered was that Sapphire was an unpredictable newborn with a powerful vampire behind her.

That's what made all of this a potential, or rather a certified, disaster.

For Bella's sake, though, I tried to be nonchalant I couldn't let her see how big of a threat Sapphire was and how things could escalate because of her presence.

Although, I was probably fooling myself if I believed Bella wouldn't be able to figure out all of that for herself.

I looked at her as she slept soundly, except for murmuring my name a few times but that wasn't unusual. I was relieved that she was at least able to get some rest. She deserved that much after the day we had.

Halfway through the night there was a light tap on the window.

_Alice._

I left Bella's side, careful not to wake her as I untangled myself and went to the window. I opened it without making a sound.

Alice was waiting for me down below and I jumped from the ledge with ease.

Once my feet were on the ground, Alice gestured for me to follow her. I hesitated because I didn't want to leave Bella alone for too long or be too far away from her.

_It's important, Edward,_ my sister urged me silently, and so I had no choice but to run after her as she took off.

Luckily she didn't go far, as she halted just behind the woods of the Swan house.

But as soon as we had both halted, I knew she had a reason for bringing me here.

_Foot-steps,_ I gathered from her mind.

And indeed, there they were. Footsteps. Human footsteps. Well, technically.

"Who do they belong to?" I asked dumbly, knowing the answer was probably the one I didn't want to hear.

"I think they belong to Sapphire," Alice answered, confirming my suspicions.

This was bad. She had been in the area. Maybe she still was. I instantly started looking around, trying to focus on my instincts.

"She's not here right now," Alice said.

"How can you be certain? She was obviously here before without us knowing. And as a human it was hard to get a read on her."

As a human it had been hard to track Sapphire. I'd had a hard time reading her thoughts and Alice had never had any conclusive visions about her. We'd never found a clear explanation for that.

"I can't see much. It's like a whole bunch of smoke and mirrors. I can't get attuned to her," Alice nodded. "However, we would know if she was near now. There is still something like basic instinct."

"But she was here," I pointed out the obvious. "Which means she could come back."

"Possibly. Probably," Alice shrugged.

"We have to find her. Sooner rather than later. Her presence is not only a danger to Bella and her father, but also to the rest of the town, not to mention the threat she poses to us as a family and the need to stay inconspicuous."

Alice rolled her eyes, as if to say _Duh, Edward._

Actually she did just that.

"I know that. Emmett and Jasper are patrolling the border on our side. Jacob is on the other side. Rosalie and Esme are checking downtown. I checked the house she lived in with her dad; it's still empty."

"And yes, we checked the out- and the inside," Alice answered before I could ask. "No one's been there except for some teens raiding the place."

"Any news on the wolves? Will they cooperate?"

"Jacob said he would inform them. I wonder what they'll do when they find her first."

I had no doubt they'd kill Sapphire with pleasure. But they could also use her presence as a reason to pick a fight with us.

They sure were looking for one.

"If they find her, they'll kill her."

Alice shrugged. "Would that be so bad? Like you said, she poses a threat to Bella and all of us. For some reason our powers don't work on her, which means she always has an advantage. Not to mention her association with the Volturi, which makes her even more dangerous."

"I think it's best if we find her," I argued. "You know how Carlisle feels about violence and about breaking the treaty."

"We might not have a choice. If she crosses the border and stumbles across a stray dog, she'll become a chew toy, which I would have no problem with. It's hard enough as it is to stay inconspicuous. Plus, I am not thrilled about the possibility of having to fight the Volturi Guard."

"Are you still planning on going to Volterra?"

"If it's necessary, yes. But right now, we're all needed here. To protect the town, to keep the treaty in place and to protect Bella."

"I can do that," I argued.

"Maybe so, but Bella is my friend too and I won't allow her or her father to be unprotected." Alice said with a huff. "And given my recent visions about her, I'd rather stay put. I don't want that to come to pass because of Sapphire Daggett."

A familiar and unwanted vision flitted through her mind and seeped into my brain as a mental image you wish you could erase.

Sapphire attacking Bella.

And then an ashen white Bella in a casket with crying family members surrounding it.

Then the image shifted and zoomed in on my own face. Tears were staining my cheeks. There was the faint echo of a beating heart, where Bella's would remain silent forever.

"Don't!" I warned. She hadn't pestered me with those particularly cruel images for a while.

"You have to be curious as to what it means," my tiny sister insisted.

"I'm not," I growled. "So stop bothering me with it."

Alice shrugged. "Fine, whatever. You know that eventually I'll find out what it means. Anyway**, **I think you'd better head back up there," she pointed towards the Swan residence. "Bella gets restless without you."

I nodded and bid my sister a curt goodbye before heading back to the house.

Alice was right. I found Bella tossing and turning when I returned to her bedroom through the open window and it took a while to ease her back into a slumber.

She remained restless until morning. So much for a good night of rest.

The effects of Bella's lack of sleep showed in the morning, when I woke her up.

She was cranky, which was demonstrated in the way she was silently eating her cereal instead of asking me a load of questions about Sapphire, like she normally would.

It was kind of out of character for her, she usually wanted to know anything and everything.

I was standing by the kitchen window and gazing outside, watching the drizzle of rain making patterns on the glass, unsure of what to say. The atmosphere was tense and I felt like it wouldn't be a good idea to break it.

The only reason I opened my mouth was because of the deafening silence between us, enhanced by the acoustics of the rain drops fallen faster, splashing against the window where they made intricate patterns.

"Bella, what is wrong?"

Her spoon clanged against the bowl as she looked up. Her chocolate eyes were dull and almost lifeless. The bags underneath them illustrated her exhaustion.

"I just really didn't sleep well," she sighed before she got up to put away her barely touched cereal. She was slouching and dragging her feet, more hints of how tired she was.

"Maybe you should stay home today," I suggested. "We could say in bed all day," I tried to tease her with a wink but she barely responded.

There wasn't any reaction. Not a frown or an eye roll. Nothing.

Just the lackluster movements of someone who didn't seem to care. And Bella usually cared, so this was definitely out of character.

"What do you say?" I said with enthusiasm. "It could be fun."

Now Bella flashed me a look that indicated it wouldn't be fun at all and then she shook her head as she moved past me out of the kitchen.

"Or not," I muttered before I followed her out. Apparently we were going to school today.

The drive to school was quiet, too. Bella stared out the window while I thought of ways to cheer her up or at least get her to talk to me. But it was pointless. My brain was starting to function like that of an insecure teenage boy. I didn't want to irritate Bella with my overprotective neediness, so anything I came up with to get her to connect with me seemed silly.

I tried to ignore the silence, biting my tongue as I focused on the fact that Bella was clutching my hand tightly. At least not everything was weird between us.

When we arrived at school, I noticed the commotion instantly. Not that it was hard to miss.

There was a flock of people, standing in a circle, clearly admiring what or whomever it was standing in their midst.

I didn't need to see who it was, to know it was bad. I could hear it.

I could smell it.

"Stay in the car," I ordered Bella. "Do not get out!" I added in a growl, which was not directed at her.

I didn't even take the time to explain to her and got out, before practically running towards the crowd.

The closer I got, the more potent the smell.

Blood.

I swallowed back the venom that threatened to coat my lips as I pushed people aside to get to the middle of the circle.

There he was. Mike Newton.

Two small piercing wounds on the side of his neck and torn away flesh, that made the bleeding that much worse.

I bit back a growl and swallowed more venom.

This was bad. Not just because I hated wasting these instincts on Mike Newton, but for more obvious reasons.

He'd been bitten by a vampire. Well, more like mauled by one. This was the work of a newborn, no doubt.

I noticed the new principal on her knees, holding a cloth against Newton's neck, hoping that would make the bleeding stop, but it was useless. The skin was ripped and the carotid artery was severed.

"He needs medical help," she said solemnly. "And fast, too"

* * *

><p>"Mike Newton will be alright," Carlisle told us when he entered his office. Bella and I had been waiting in there since school was out to get the latest news on the teenage boy.<p>

"He lost quite a bit of blood but we managed to stop the bleeding. A few transfusions should do the rest."

"That's good news," I said, while Bella remained quiet as she walked through the office and halted at my father's book case, absentmindedly tracing the spines of the ancient books with her delicate fingers.

"I assume it was Sapphire who did this?" Carlisle wondered.

He looked at me for confirmation and I nodded. Even though Mike had been barely conscious I had managed to depict that much from his thoughts. She had lured him away from his car for a promised make out session and the hormone-ruled boy had eagerly complied. Of course she had only used him for breakfast. He'd been lucky she was still inexperienced as a new vampire and hadn't made it further than the parking lot when the arrival of more students had distracted her long enough to drop Mike to the floor and run.

I had to admit, I wasn't entirely convinced that Sapphire hadn't been using Mike to send a message.

"So she's going to try and slaughter the town now," Bella muttered distractedly.

Thinking she was worried about her own safety I walked over to her and took her hand, brushing my lips against her knuckles.

"I won't let her hurt you," I vowed, which caused a snort to escape Bella's throat.

I was about to ask her what that meant when Carlisle's beeper went off, the shrill sound eerie in the tense silence between us.

"I have to go. I'll see you two later."

Once Carlisle left I couldn't hold it in any longer. I had to know what was wrong with Bella.

"Well?" I started, as I pried her away from the bookcase.

"Well, what?" Bella asked, and she was back to sounding lethargic, bored almost.

"What is wrong with you? You've been acting strange since this morning."

"I'm fine."

"Bella…."

"What?" She suddenly hissed. "What do you want to hear, Edward? That I'm on top of the world? Excuse me if things aren't that simple. One of my friends is a vampire. Another one is dead. Now Mike is injured. All because of Sapphire. Mostly, it's all because of me. And now there's a risk that she'll hurt you, too."

The fierceness was back and it relieved me. Anything was better than a Bella who didn't care.

"Bella, you don't have to worry…" I started.

"No, Edward. I'm the target, not them. Not you. Remember when that Garrett vampire took Angela? I bet he was probably supposed to have taken me instead. "

"But he didn't," I pointed out. "And Sapphire won't either. I won't let her."

Bella rolled her eyes. "At what cost will you protect me? Until all the kids at school are dead?" she huffed.

I frowned at her. "If that's what it takes, then yes. We can't go around protecting every individual in town."

Bella rolled her eyes. "So if you can't catch her, she is free to slaughter the town because you can't protect everyone?"

"It's not my job to protect anyone but you."

"It's a job to protect me?" Bella muttered. "Thanks, I feel special now."

"You know that's not how I meant it. Besides, in this case, I get the feeling you don't want to be special at all. So what is it, Bella? Why are you so mad? "I wondered.

She seemed a little puzzled by my question.

"I'm not mad," she said.

"You could've fooled me," I said softly.

Bella sighed deeply. "It's just a little too much. Nothing is ever normal around here. I thought Forks would be boring."

"That's what you get for dating a vampire," I murmured, not certain if I was joking or not. I tried to smile but this wasn't a laughing matter right now.

I expected Bella to correct me but she didn't. "Yes, I guess you do get that."

There was no smile or lightness in her voice either. In fact, she sounded severe, like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. Like she realized how silly it was to actually be dating a vampire.

And maybe it was. Maybe I'd been asking too much of her. Maybe she finally had enough.

"I'm sorry," I told her. "I know all of this isn't easy for you."

Bella shook her head. "You don't know. You can't know what it's like because you're not human."

She said the words icily and I was taken aback by the venom in her words.

"I used to be." I pointed out.

"Yes, I know." Bella murmured. Her attention was focused elsewhere and her eyes were glazing over with something I couldn't quite decipher.

"Can you tell me what is really bothering you?" I asked softly. "I know you're mad at me for some reason and I'd like to know why."

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I wasn't going to tell him. There was no way I could tell him.

If I did, Edward would surely change his mind about turning me into a vampire. If he knew about my dreams – well _nightmares_ actually- he wouldn't want me anymore.

I shuddered as the images played in my mind. Green eyed, _human_ Edward, weak in my strong smooth marble arms.

Edward's blood on my lips.

Really, I couldn't tell him that.

It would be better to lie or deflect.

"Bella?"

His voice, like velvet and filled with love and understanding made me want to confide in him. I wanted nothing more but to curl up in his arms and feel his protection but my fear and exhaustion made me irritable and probably unreasonable.

This was such a strange situation. A part of me wanted to become a vampire sooner rather than later because it would be so much easier given the current situation. I wouldn't be a walking hazard anymore.

But then, when I thought of my nightmares, the dreams where I brutally killed Edward, I worried that they would come true and that for some reason Edward would be the one who'd end up getting hurt regardless.

"Bella?"

I looked up and found Edward's eyes boring into mine. I wanted to look away because I could feel that he was trying to read me and I was never more relieved he couldn't read my thoughts. I looked around, feeling uncomfortable here in Carlisle's office.

In this hospital where a classmate was fighting for his life because of me.

"Can you drive me home?"

Edward nodded and held out his hand, which I simply took, too tired to ignore the conflicted feelings that stemmed from my nightmares.

The icy touch of his skin made me shiver but it was soon replaced by the familiar tingle of the humming electricity between us. I reveled in it because I wanted to.

"I'm sorry," I murmured. "I know I've been acting mean today. I guess I get cranky without a proper night of sleep," I tried to joke.

Edward pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly which I welcomed. "I wish you would open up to me. Whatever it is that's bothering you I'm sure it's not that bad."

I wanted to snort. It was that bad. I was worried that if I was going to open up about the nightmares, Edward would never change me. And if he never changed me, I'd be an easy target for Sapphire and this vampire king in Italy, Aro, and all his lackeys.

I had no doubt _he_could harm the Cullens.

If he did change me, or someone else did, I might become the same kind of uncontrollable monster Sapphire was.

"I am just really very tired," I murmured. It wasn't a lie; fighting night terror was freaking exhausting.

"The nightmares." Edward guessed as he let go of me to lead me down the hospital corridor and outside to his car.

Once we were there he looked around to make sure there was no one who'd jumped out in front of us.

Edward stood stock-still and listened. I watched as his eyes narrowed in concentration and his breathing ceased. It may have taken seconds or a minute tops until he visibly relaxed and guided me to the car.

"The coast is clear?" I guessed.

Edward nodded. "Sapphire is not here," he said as he opened the passenger door of his Volvo like the gentleman vampire he was.

Once I was safely inside he closed it and sped to the other side.

Edward got in, closed the door and started the car before pulling out with ease. He barely had to look at the road as he maneuvered us away from the hospital parking lot.

He took a deep breath and swallowed thickly before smiling a little. "It still smells like you in here."

"Is that bad for you?"

"Not really. It burns but not in a bad way. It's mostly making me want you, which I suppose is inappropriate right now," he murmured.

Sex in the Volvo? I giggled at the thought, which turned Edward's smile wider.

"Something amusing?"

"I was thinking about uh…the inappropriate things we could do in your precious pristine Volvo," I explained, blushing a little at the thought of Edward and I on the backseat, our bodies slick with sweat, well mine anyway, as our breathing intensified until we both came, screaming in pleasure.

"Really?" Edward chuckled. "Well, that sure tempts me to pull over. I do seem to recall you wanted to have your wicked way with me yesterday."

I blushed deeper, my cheeks burning as I thought of how playful this week had started out.

"Maybe…when we're at my place, we can…you can stay?"

I sounded timid which was mostly because of the way I had behaved earlier, worried Edward might reject me.

But silly me, this was Edward, and he was beaming. "I wasn't about to drop you off at the door and leave you. But, if it's not too much to ask, can we please talk first?"

His request was only fair and I really found no way to argue with him.

"I just want to clear the air," Edward explained to me, as if he could read my thoughts.

I nodded, without actually agreeing.

When we arrived at my house, Edward told me to stay in the car so he could make sure Sapphire wasn't lurking somewhere and ready to attack.

Once he made sure everything was safe, Edward opened the passenger door and helped me out. He shielded me with his body as he guided me to the front door.

I unlocked it and was about to walk in, when Edward stopped me.

He told me he wanted to make sure the inside of the house was safe as well, which made sense. There was no doubt Sapphire was crafty enough to have a few tricks up her sleeve, which meant she would have no trouble getting inside.

"Close the door and go the kitchen. I'll check upstairs," Edward told me.

"Okay," I said and did what he asked.

I could hear him run up the stairs while I moved to the kitchen like I had promised. Feeling a little apprehensive at the idea of Edward finding a bloodthirsty Sapphire in my room, I busied myself by grabbing an apple and occupying my mind by staring out the window.

I wasn't even hungry, although I had barely touched my lunch earlier. I wasn't the only one. The student body wasn't in the mood to eat, talk or be playful, after what had happened with Mike.

"You're hungry," Edward muttered, pulling me from my thoughts. "I sometimes forget you need to eat," he added, muttering to himself.

"I am fine," I argued. "I can take care of myself. Well, as far as basic human needs go. When it comes to protection from psycho teenage vampire bitches I might be in trouble. I take it she's not creeping around in my house somewhere?"

Edward shook his head. "No, there's no one here but you and I."

He stared at me for a moment, scrutinizing. Then his voice grew soft. "You don't have to worry Sapphire will hurt you."

I snorted. I wasn't worried about myself. But there were other people whose well being I cared about.

"No. I am worried that she'll hurt you," I admitted.

Edward frowned at my answer and started shaking his head.

"We'll be fine. Sapphire can't hurt us. Nor you. I won't let her." He repeated what he had told me in the hospital.

I turned away from the window, looking at Edward intently to get my point across. He had to realize that the kind of danger that had headed our way was grave and that this wasn't something to be so blasé about.

I ignored the golden depths of his gaze that threatened to mesmerize me to get the words out properly. "What about that Aro and his family. If they are all so powerful, surely you can't dismiss their danger?"

"Bella…"

"NO Edward. Don't patronize me! "I hissed."I have lived in this freaky mystical world long enough to know that your judgment isn't flawless. Last year you also promised me that Sapphire and her father wouldn't do harm and look what happened…"

The floodgates had definitely opened. Just as I had tried to keep them closed.

"I guess that if I hadn't attacked her she might not have needed Aro's help in the first place." Edward muttered. "I am responsible for most of this mess. Still, and don't take this the wrong way, but you're the one who sought her out. I know why you did it and while it was stupid, was also very brave, but when we talk about judgment, I think we've both made some errors," he pointed out softly.

I averted my eyes and felt my shoulders slumping. He was right of course. "I know. I just wanted to force something, not knowing her mother was a psycho."

Edward moved closer to me and took hold of my hands. "We're going to do anything to make sure this doesn't escalate. Remember; Jacob's pack wants her gone too."

"Yes, but they'd also love to pick a fight with you," I pointed out.

"They know better than to force anything. Sapphire's presence is a distraction to them as well. They can't afford to break the treaty, they need us."

"What about those Volturi? You said they were powerful."

Edward nodded. "Yes, they are. But they also hate going through the trouble of traveling to some place to monitor a coven. Plus, having a wolf pack close by, could work to our advantage, if Aro decides to send a few of his guards."

"Are Alice and Jasper still going to Volterra?" I asked, thinking of the danger my best friend would willingly force herself into if she went to face a bunch of vampire royalty.

"Not right now. Plus, I think if we want answers, we'll need to get them from Sapphire," Edward said.

I yawned, and while it was only 6:00 PM, I really just wanted to sleep. My body and mind were equally tired.

"Are you hungry? Or do you want to lie down?" Edward asked me gently.

"I want to lie down. Will you stay?" I asked, smiling slightly.

He smiled as he picked me up bridal style and ran up the stairs. "No place I'd rather be."

Once we were in my room Edward placed me on the bed and leaned in to brush his lips against my cheek.

"Do you need a few human minutes?"

I shrugged, thinking I'd rather savor the moment. I removed my long sleeved shirt, revealing a dark purple lacy bra that Alice had picked out for me during one of her highly anticipated shopping trips I had actually dreaded.

"Alice?" Edward guessed an undeniable smirk on his face. He liked it.

I could feel the blush creeping into my skin as I nodded. "With matching panties. Would you like to see them?"

I pretended not to see the expansion of fabric in the crotch area of Edward's dark blue jeans.

Edward leaned in and fingered my skin. "Are we okay now?" he asked. "I know there's more on your mind that you don't want to tell me right now, but please don't shut me out. You know I just want to help."

I nodded. "I know that," I smiled before pulling his head towards mine and crashing my lips to his to distract him.

Perhaps it was only seconds, or possibly minutes that had our lips nipping, sucking, taunting and taking, but I was completely lost in the sensation of Edward's mouth on mine and that indefinable scent of sunshine, meadows and Edward that filled my nostrils. If only they could bottle it up. No celebrity or fashion house would ever be able to create such a fragrance.

Edward had helped me pull off my jeans and socks and took a few moments to admire me in the dark purple matching bra and panties that Alice had forced me to buy, before he pulled the black v neck sweater he'd been wearing over his head to give me the chance to admire that perfectly sculpted chest that looked like it was made from the highest most expensive quality of marble.

I may have drooled a little.

Edward grinned as he watched me ogle and then leaned in to hover over me, teasing me with the coolness of his skin on my burning skin.

"I love you," he murmured before his lips touched my shoulder, working their way up to his favorite spot right under my ear. It tickled a little, but in the best way; I could feel this delicious tingling between my legs.

Edward moved further onto the bed until he was half on top of me. I could feel his rock hard abs against my stomach while another rock hard part of his anatomy elicited a moan from me.

"I love you, too. And I want you," I said without hesitation, pushing my heat into his erection, which caused Edward to hiss.

"Easy, Bella." He warned me. "There's no rush."

His hands trailed along my arms and then lingered on my waist before they moved up to the peaks of my breasts, which were still covered in purple lace.

My hands were bolder and headed for his jeans, leaving me to fumble with the button fly as Edward chuckled against my shoulder.

"Need help?" he whispered, before his hands replaced mine and worked swiftly. His jeans were on the floor with mine in no time.

My eyes grew large at the sight of Edward's very dominant erection; his cock fierce and proud with his arousal and need for me.

I undoubtedly drooled a little.

"You're going commando again," I whispered in awe.

Edward shrugged and climbed on top of me again; his hands had no trouble in removing the purple lace that was covering the heat between my legs.

Once I was bare down below and the electricity crackled between us, I found it hard to control myself. I wanted Edward as close as possible. I wanted to be one with him, to have him consume me. I wanted him to own me and dominate me, to show me he was stronger than me and that silly nightmares about me killing him were ridiculous because he was invincible and I was the fragile human that could break if he wasn't careful.

"I need you," I whispered in a moan, as Edward's finger plunged inside of me. But I needed more.

"Please?" I moaned.

"What do you want?" Edward's smooth velvet voice murmured. "More fingers?"

I shook my head.

"My tongue?"

I imagined him lapping up my juices with his ice cold tongue. The offer was so freaking tempting.

But it was not enough.

So I shook my head and in a bold move of pro-activeness I grabbed a hold of his smooth, riumphant looking cock and pushed it against my entrance, which was slick with my arousal.

Edward grunted a little when he realized what I wanted. "I see," he murmured. "Well, since this is your call, all I can do is oblige. Happily."

And then he pushed inside of me, making me moan at the friction it caused.

But then all went silent and something felt terribly off.

I was supposed to feel whole. And safe. And freaking turned on and wanting more.

But the moment he was fully inside of me, the moment I usually reveled in how much Edward could stretch me and how full and wonderful it felt to be one with him, I was hit with a flash of something.

It was like I was experiencing déjà vu.

Edward and I weren't in my bedroom and on my bed, making love.

We were in the back seat of Edward's Volvo, moving over the smooth slippery leather that was slick with our sweat.

We were essentially fucking like animals, groping and grunting and wanting and taking. Pushing and pounding.

There was no love lost, there was just need. Unexplainable yearning to lose ourselves in each other.

But Edward's golden eyes were different. They weren't black with desire. They were dark green and burning and hooded with lust.

As he pumped in and out of me with wild abandon and I moaned like a well trained porn star, I noticed how the confined space was filled with two fiercely beating hearts, labored breaths and the scent of sex.

Edward's cheeks were flushed with pink specks that awakened my thirst, making my gums ache and my throat burn.

His movements became frantic and there was no doubt he was close. So was I.

But mixed in with the need, there was a feeling I couldn't entirely decipher. It wasn't pleasant like the building friction of our bodies being melted together.

It wasn't good.

It was bad.

_Dangerous. _

I knew what would happen as soon as Edward would spill himself inside of me; what would happen as soon as my walls would clamp down and milk him completely.

I knew what would happen and I couldn't stop it.

So when the euphoria hit and Edward grunted out my name and I felt the explosion inside of me, I was ready to claw my skin off. This wasn't real. We were in my room and not in the Volvo and this was tender and loving and not the making of a porn movie.

But that wasn't what freaked me out. That would've been easy. And a little naughty, kinky enough to be worthy of a repeat.

I worried about the moment, _right_ _this moment_, where green-eyed human Edward collapsed on my naked chest, his neck half exposed to my true needs.

My teeth ached with thirst and my body craved and yearned where it should have been spent and sated.

I could hear it being pumped around. I could smell it, taste it.

Edward's blood.

I would never be able to stop taking.

I leaned in, stroking the spot I wanted to claim.

"Bella?"

Edward's voice was faint and as I looked down, I saw him looking up at me, his green eyes questioning.

"Your eyes."

My eyes? Or his?

The panic of not being able to determine what was real and what wasn't, suffocated me.

I needed space. It wasn't safe here. Edward couldn't protect me.

Because _he_ wasn't safe here.

From me.

I was the danger.

"Get off of me!" I demanded, pushing against him, wanting him to get away from me.

But he wouldn't budge and I got frustrated. I pushed more and then, just when I was about to give into my needs, my hands were no longer pushing against soft human flesh.

I almost wanted to cry in relief when I felt them touch something rock hard. Marble. '

The scenery changed and the Volvo was gone.

The green eyes were gone too; replaced with the golden depths I was so familiar with.

We were in my room and a worried looking Edward was hovering over me.

"Bella?"

I looked him over and he was frowning, seemingly confused about my behavior, which I could understand. A sudden feeling of insecurity swept over me and I wanted to pull at the covers to hide my naked flesh but there was no need; I was tucked in securely and I was wearing yoga pants and a t-shirt, my usual sleeping attire.

Edward was fully dressed as well,

Now I was the one confused. I was fully clothed, where I had been mostly naked before and my room was dark with only the light of the moon filtering in, when it had been around twilight earlier.

I turned my head to the left to check the time. The clock read 12.00 AM.

Midnight?

How did it get to be midnight?

"I….how long…was I asleep?" I croaked, wondering what had happened between Edward carrying me upstairs, the foreplay and my obvious nightmare. Had I fallen asleep during sex?

That would be so embarrassing.

But Edward's answer went beyond that. It was disturbing.

"You fell asleep in the Volvo on the way home from the hospital. I carried you upstairs and stayed with you until you started thrashing around just now, telling someone to get off of you."

"I fell asleep in the Volvo?" I whispered in shock. "So we never talked?"

"Talked? Talked about what?"

"About…I….never mind..."

"Bella, what is going on?"

That's what I wanted to know.

I was trying to come up with a logical answer, averting my eyes from Edwards's intense gaze to gather my thoughts.

I was relieved when Edward's phone started to ring. That bought me a little more time.

Edward spoke rapidly, which meant I could barely keep up with what he was saying. It didn't matter anyway; I was too busy thinking about how I must have lost my mind.

I could have sworn I was awake long enough to wait in the kitchen as Edward had made sure the house was safe, how we had talked and cleared the air. How we had teased and played.

He'd been inside of me, like I had practically begged him. I had felt it.

Until everything turned into a nightmare.

But was that all it had been? A nightmare? The entire night?

"Bella?"

I hadn't noticed that Edward had hung up when I felt the bed dip under his weight and he looked at me, his concern for me replaced with a whole new type of look.

A combination of anger and determination.

"That was Alice. We have a guest. Well, if you use the term lightly."

"Who is it?" I asked, curiosity momentarily overruling my worries.

"Garrett. He's at the house."

* * *

><p><strong>First off, I apologize for taking so long to update. There is no excuse for it. I hope to return to updating regularly form now on. Thank you to those who've stuck around and welcome to new readers!<strong>

**Special shout out to my BETA Litmom, who knows way more about grammar than me. Thank you!**

**Happy weekend in advance!**


	6. The Monster Within

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**All plotlines, characterizations, and details in Eternally Intertwined 2.0: Blood Ties belong to the author: Bronzehyperion. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without the author's authorization. ©2011-2013 Bronzehyperion. All rights reserved worldwide.**

**This is the sequel to Eternally Intertwined. I advise you to read/skim over it before you read this because otherwise most won't make sense.**

**This story wouldn't be the same without my BETA Litmom.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6: THE MONSTER WITHIN<strong>

Edward was gone. Gone to meet up with his family. His family and Garrett, Kate's former lackey- or something.

The fact my boyfriend was off to meet with some nomad vampire should have worried me, but instead, I was relieved. Relieved to be alone with my thoughts, without having to worry if Edward would sense my apprehension around him.

Now I could be alone with my inner monsters. And I wasn't just talking about the one that roared its ugly head whenever I felt silly and insecure. No, there was a new monster now, one I couldn't fight.

It was the ghostly monster of what was to come. The monster that would be awakened as soon as my heart stopped beating.

And Edward couldn't know about that monster, so it was better that we were apart for a bit, because that gave me the time to make sense of whatever was going on inside me.

I told myself I needed some time. Maybe I was driving myself crazy for no reason. Maybe these were, in fact, simple human insecurities.

Kind of like wedding jitters. Except, well, they were not wedding jitters. These were "I am trading in my human life for eternity" jitters.

So it was perfectly normal to be nervous, right?

But if I were honest with myself, I wasn't just nervous. I also WANTED to be alone. And that made me sad, because being with Edward, spending time with him and having him close had always been the best part of my days.

I had never felt like being with Edward was a burden, not even when I first learned that he was a vampire, but recently, it was easier to be alone than to be with him and having to deal with hiding my feelings.

Fear. Anxiety. Confusion.

Just to name a few.

And as if my nightmares weren't bad enough, I was now having delusions too. Delusions of me and Edward having sex. Like animals.

That actually didn't sound too bad. Except for the part where I killed him afterward So much for post-coital bliss.

The images kept playing in my head, like a bad horror movie. Edward's green eyes, pupils dilated and filled with lust. His groans, my moans. The hunger, the need.

And then, the thirst and the need to own him. To make him mine.

To penetrate him like he did me. I could feel it, even now, the delicious anxiety of staking my claim, of sinking razor sharp teeth in delicate flesh.

I shuddered.

It wasn't real, I told myself.

But there was a part of me, a part that was becoming more dominant, that wanted it to be.

So much for nerves and jitters.

So, yes. I needed time to clear my head. Time to figure out what it meant, if it meant anything at all.

I'd used to be good at this; at trying to make sense of all the mysteries in my life. My mind was pretty simple that way. And once I made up my mind about something - like say...dating a vampire, then I wouldn't change my mind again. I would stop worrying or being scared.

But this time it was different. This time, I was the monster.  
>Well, possibly.<p>

I glanced at the clock.

_6.00 AM._

I sighed, deciding to get up, since there was no way I was going to fall asleep for another hour.

I took a quick shower and dressed in grey skinny jeans and a black v-neck sweater. Not in the mood to fix my hair, I wrapped it into a loose bun at the nape of my neck.

I walked down the stairs and put on some black boots before turning to enter the kitchen for a quick breakfast. I wasn't hungry, but figured I needed some sustenance before school.

Plus, I had time to kill.

As long as that's all you kill, Bella.

"Shut up, subconscious," I muttered to myself.

"Oh good, you're up," a voice sounded behind me, startling me.

I jumped, startled, my hand flying to my chest as I came face to face with Rosalie.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," she smiled. It wasn't a friendly smile. It was an expression filled with disdain.

I sighed. I should have known Edward would put some sort of security detail on me.  
>"Good morning, Rosalie," I greeted her, to which she shrugged.<p>

"You have 30 minutes to eat breakfast and then I am to escort you to school."  
>Her voice was cool, and the way she picked at her perfectly manicured fingernails told me she didn't like being here one bit.<br>Rosalie had never been a fan of mine.

"Is Edward going to be there?" I wondered, though I already knew the answer.

"Doubt it. He's held up at the house."

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"Where is Sapphire?" I asked icily.

The man before me, looking rough and dirty but also clearly nervous, shrugged. "I don't know."  
>He was speaking the truth. I could tell from reading his thoughts. He hadn't seen Sapphire since he'd been part of Kate's entourage.<p>

Of course, if he didn't know, then he would be of no help to us. Just a liability. A nomad vampire roaming around town.

I turned to Carlisle. "This is pointless. He knows nothing."

I was ready to leave and go back to Bella. Rosalie was there now, watching over her, but knowing Rose, she was bored out of her mind and probably pissed that she had been assigned to play bodyguard to Bella, someone she didn't really like.

She was my last choice to watch Bella, but with Alice and Esme taking Angela away from a confrontation with Garrett and Jasper and Emmett needed here in case some extra muscle was necessary if Garrett'd get violent, Rosalie was the only one available, albeit grudgingly and definitely not willingly, to protect the woman I loved.

"Edward, we have to give him a chance."

My father, ever the compassionate man. He saw someone in need of help. He saw a chance of redemption. I just saw a dirty vampire with unwashed hair. A nomad, a savage. Someone used to living in the wilderness and hunting his prey.

To me, he was a problem.

"Carlisle, if he can't help us find Sapphire, then there is no reason to keep him around," I pointed out. "As for giving him a chance, you do realize what he did to Angela, right?"

"Son, I know that, but..."  
>"No," I interrupted him. "We can't let him go. He is a liability. He harmed Angela and there is a good chance he will hurt others. Letting him loose in Forks would be a disaster, especially given the fact Sapphire is on the loose as well."<p>

"Wait, Sapphire is here?" Garrett asked.

"Yes." My father nodded. "Unfortunately, it would appear she's been causing some trouble in town."  
>"Just like Kate did a few months ago," I muttered. "You remember her?" I taunted.<p>

"Look, I am sorry about that, really. I never wanted to cause any trouble. I just wanted to be with Kate. I loved her."

"Yeah, you said that," I pointed out coolly.

We had been doing this for hours. My father wanted to give Garrett some space so he could relax a little and feel more comfortable.  
>I wanted answers. But every time I pushed for them, Garrett would shut down. Jasper thought that he had some sort of post-traumatic stress syndrome and guessed that as a human, Garrett had been a soldier, just like him.<p>

My soft spoken, empathic brother kept telling me to be patient. And he, too, was willing to consider some sort of forgiveness or redemption for Garrett.

"Kate wanted me to get Bella. Not Angela. I made a mistake..." he explained, yet again.  
>It didn't really sound better the third time around.<p>

"Telling me that you wanted to take the woman I loved is really not helping me warm to you," I said.  
>"I just...I was blinded by Kate. And then, when everything went wrong, I decided to run."<p>

"After hurting Jacob."  
>"The wolf...he came after me. As did the other two male vampires here," Garrett pointed out.<p>

"Yes, well, you posed a threat. You still do," I said, before turning back to Carlisle. "Really, why are we still talking about this? He obviously doesn't know what's going on with Sapphire."

"But he came here for a reason. You want help, don't you?" He asked Garrett.  
>The nomad gave a small nod. "I am tired of running. Tired of having to hide."<p>

"Hide?" Jasper asked in surprise.

I watched the images as they filled his head. Cloaked figures in velvet robes. They were continually hunting him.

"The Volturi."

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"I'm ready," I announced, standing in the living room entrance, watching as Rosalie flipped through the channels on Charlie's beloved plasma TV.

"Good. I would have preferred driving you to school in my own car, but Edward was all whiny about being inconspicuous, so we're taking that horrible piece of crap you call a truck." she sighed.

"Don't hate on the truck," I warned halfheartedly as I followed her outside, my bag in tow.

The ride to school started out awkward, which I'd expected. Rosalie had never been my biggest fan - understatement, and I still wasn't sure whether I should be afraid of her or not.

I tried to focus on the trees outside but they were no more than a blur because of Rosalie's driving. And after a while I couldn't take the penetrating silence anymore.

"Are you going to watch me all day?" I asked casually.

Rosalie didn't answer right away and left the silence hanging between us a little longer.

"Apparently I have to," she finally spoke acerbically.

"Well, that must have made your day," I tried to joke, hoping to diffuse some of the tension. "Since you like me so very much."

Rosalie then snorted and, although it sounded strange because she was always so very composed, the disdain still managed to seep through.

"You think I don't like you," she said, her voice flat again and almost bored.

"I know you don't like me," I said firmly. "You are quite obvious about it."

Her golden eyes captured mine and for the first time ever, I saw something more than Rosalie's usual contempt for me.

"Frankly, Bella, I nothing you," she said. There was no malice in the statement, but that didn't mean it wasn't hurtful.

"You are nothing but a weak human that needs constant protection and I can't for the life of me figure out why Edward would want that kind of burden. I know I don't. I know he loves to be all emo and stuff, or poetic or whatever, but he could've been with anyone but you, a meek human."

Now it was my time to snort, which seemed to surprise Rosalie.

"What?"

"You say I mean nothing to you, but that little speech, that shows that at the very least I annoy you, which is not nothing."  
>Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she dismissed my words.<br>I ignored that and continued. "Besides, we both know I won't be human much longer."

What happened next was like one of those slow motion movie type events. Rosalie slammed on the breaks, which, with her strength, probably meant she broke them and lucky me, almost slammed my head against the passenger window. I managed to catch myself in time however, to prevent a trip to the emergency room.

The truck came to a halt and I was somewhat relieved that I was still in one piece.

"What the hell was that?" I managed to choke out. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"You are really something else," Rosalie practically yelled. "You come into our lives, a human, causing trouble and putting an unwanted spotlight on us. And now, you want to take it even further by making that permanent? You want to become a vampire? Do you know what kind of danger that puts the entire family in?"

"I have always kept your secret," I protested. "I know you wish that Edward had never shown any interest in me, and that he didn't love me. But he does. So it can't be a surprise that we want to stay together. And there is really only one way to do that..."  
>I had to become a monster.<p>

I shuddered as the images of my nightmares worked their way back into the forefront of my mind. Green. Red. Blood. Teeth.  
>The only way to be with Edward was to become a monster.<p>

I peeked at Rosalie, who seemed to notice my distress, despite my best efforts to try and hide it.

"Not such a pretty future now is it," she sneered. "You may think it's easy, but it won't be. The transformation is one thing. It hurts like a bitch, but it'll pass. But knowing that you will be the same for the rest of...forever, infinity...eternity. Every day will be hell."

I knew Rosalie had a point. A part of it would be hell. I'd seen it with Angela, how she had struggled. But she had been alone.  
>I would have Edward.<p>

Green. Red. Blood. Teeth. Edward's lifeless body in my arms. My brown eyes replaced by fiery red.  
>Okay, so maybe it would be hell.<p>

I frowned, and tried to think of something else, but I could feel Rosalie staring, I could feel her trying to read my mind.

And she could never know those thoughts. It would only make her gloat. And then she'd tell Edward.

Who, as a result, would then never turn me.

"I think you broke my car," I said, trying to deflect. "So...I am going to walk," I pointed towards the school building in the distance.

"I can fix your car," Rosalie said dismissively. I was aware of how she enjoyed working on cars and it would be better if she fixed it instead of having to tell my dad something happened to it and then pay a large repair bill.

"Whatever," I shrugged, suddenly no longer in the mood to deal with her cattiness. I actually just wanted to get to school, to have some normalcy.

Of course, I wouldn't have that. Not today.

I noticed the red stains in the parking lot, where Mike had been attacked the day before. I scanned my surroundings to see if she...Sapphire was lurking.

"No vampires here," Rosalie muttered. "Well, besides me."

"Because it's safe, I am going to hang back," she then said. "Since I graduated last year and all. It would be weird if I was seen here."

Rosalie and Emmett were no longer at Forks High, given they had been seniors last year and had graduated with the rest of their class. It would be weird if anyone saw her here now.

I nodded and turned to walk to the entrance, when I almost bumped into Lauren.

Fake boobs, fake tan, fake hair, fake...everything - Lauren.

"Bella Swan," she sneered and for a moment I wondered what I had done to deserve the wrath of two bitches this morning.

Okay, so maybe Rosalie was the lesser evil here.

Still...

"Lauren," I greeted her quietly, hoping to move past her after that.

But no such luck.

She grabbed my arm as I started walking. Her fake purple nails clawed at the fabric of my jacket. I tried to pull away but that only made her tighten her grip.  
>"Not so fast," she hissed. "I want to know what your deal is."<p>

My deal? My deal was that some fake blonde bitch was clawing at me like an angry Chihuahua.  
>But I was sure that's not what she meant.<p>

So I opted for feigning ignorance and innocence. Which was true anyway, since I had no clue what she was harping on about.

"Excuse me?"

"Jessica is dead. Angela has disappeared. Mike is injured..." she started listing our classmates.

Ah, that was what Harpie was getting at. The rapid decline of our student body. She blamed me for that. Which I suppose, indirectly, was kind of true. I wasn't personally responsible, but my hands weren't free of blood either. Still, there was no way in hell I would allow the bitch in front of me to goad me.

"I am aware of that," I said calmly. "But I don't think I understand what that has to do with me."

Lauren snorted. "It has everything to do with you. Ever since you moved here, weird things have started to happen."

I couldn't deny that. Forks had been a quiet and sleepy town before. Nothing ever happened here. But when the Cullens arrived, hoping to stay inconspicuous, and then I moved here - and that combination had awakened this place.

It had brought monsters and death. And Lauren blamed me.

Again, I didn't want to give her the satisfaction of being right. But if it meant she suspected me - something she would never be able to prove - and it would lead her away from possibly shifting her attention to the Cullens, it might be worth it.

"You think I am responsible for these events."

Lauren rolled her eyes, and for a moment I was distracted by the amount of glitter on them.  
>Seriously, what type of Barbie was she trying to represent?<p>

"Duh...I don't know how you are involved, but I know you are responsible."  
>"I didn't hurt anyone," I said coolly.<p>

Lauren snorted. "And I am supposed to believe that?"

"I don't particularly care what you believe, but I had nothing to do with it," I repeated. "So if you want to go on a rampage...a witch hunt, by all means. But let me warn you now...you will be disappointed."

Lauren's cold hazel eyes narrowed. "Witch hunt?" she spat.

I shrugged and attempted once again to move past her.

This time she let me go, but not before she managed to speak her mind one more time.

"Witch hunt. That's something to remember Swan," she warned, her voice low and icy. "They never end well."

I kept my composure, but just barely. Lauren may appear to be a ditzy girl, but that was a threat. Wrapped in a promise.

When I finally made it to my first class, Trig, which I hated, I should've been relieved at the welcome normalcy of school related trivialities. But the murmurs around me were not about who hooked up with whom, or whether Mr. Greyson ever had sex.

No. They were about me. About Mike. Jessica. Angela. And then back to me. Lauren continued to give me the evil eye, followed by Tyler and Eric.

It was extremely distracting and their looks and whispers followed me around until lunch, which I was forced to spend alone, due to the absence of Edward and Alice.

The only good thing, if there was any, was that the chatter about me, led the conversation away from Edward and his family. So maybe it was convenient he and his sister were absent today.

Still, it got worse as the day went on and come last period I was sick of hearing the "Bella is a witch" murmurs or the accusations that I was singlehandedly responsible for Jessica's murder, Angela's 'disappearance' and Mike's accident.

Being called a killer, veiled in the innocence of a fake cough, was starting to get annoying. And I was getting tired of being bumped into and shunned at the same time.

I had never been Miss Popular around here, but Eric and Tyler had always been nice enough. This certain change in attitude was all thanks to this little campaign.

I endured it and by the time the final bell rang, I was almost relieved to be face to face with Rosalie, who had made good on her promise to fix my truck.

"Rough day?" She smirked as she spotted me. I wasn't sure if she was trying to be nice in her own way, or if she actually relished in my misery.

"It was fine," I muttered.

"It didn't sound fine to me," she pointed out.

Of course, she had heard every word. I huffed as I got inside my truck. The passenger side, because there was no way Rosalie would let me drive.

"It's not polite to eavesdrop," I said. "But don't worry. It's me she seems to be after. Not you or your family."

I expected her to argue. But she didn't.

"Ignore Lauren," Rosalie said, before starting the truck. For a moment, the roaring sound was welcome. It drowned out the world and Rosalie's misguided advice.

She pulled out, effortlessly and without so much as a look back at the parking lot that was always difficult for me to navigate.

"Types like Lauren don't go far in life. They may think they are the Queen Bee now," Rosalie said encouragingly.

I guess at some point during the day she had decided I was worthy to have a normal conversation with. Or maybe she had been inhaling too many fumes.

"Mark my words, in a few years; she is handing out fries at a local Burger King or whatever, while you are at Harvard or something."

I snorted. I was never going to Harvard. And then, before I could even question my intuition, I realized that she wasn't being nice for my benefit, or because she felt sorry for how she acted earlier.

She was encouraging me to move away from Forks. As a human. Living the whole human experience by going off to college etcetera. Without Edward of course.

"Really, you could," Rosalie smiled. And yes, that smile seemed genuine but I was certain she had mastered the art.

"Really?" I asked innocently, biting my lip shyly for good measure. "You really think I could go to Harvard?"

"That I am THAT smart?" I added.

Rosalie nodded encouragingly. "Oh definitely."

I rolled my eyes, which made her frown.

"Then you should know I am not fooled that easily," I muttered. "You just want me away from Edward. Away from your family."

"Well, tough luck, Rosalie, because where Edward is, you'll find me too."

Rosalie didn't say another word after that. We both stayed silent during the ride to my house.

When we arrived, we both sighed a breath of relief at spotting Alice on the front porch.

"Your new babysitter is here," Rosalie muttered as she left the truck in a flash, not even sparing Alice a glance as she disappeared into the woods.

My best friend, on the other hand, bounded down the porch steps with enthusiasm and yanked open the passenger door before pulling me into a hug.

"Sorry you were stuck with Rose today," she whispered before releasing me.

"That's okay," I murmured as I stepped outside.

"How was school?" Alice wondered, as her eyes wandered, probably to make sure there were no evil new born vampires lurking.

"Fine," I muttered.

"Bella..."

I walked past her to the front door. "If you already know, don't ask me the question, Alice."

As it turned out, Alice wasn't the only one waiting for me. Inside were Angela and Jacob.

I greeted them both before dropping my backpack and pulling off my jacket.

"What's with the welcome committee?" I wondered.

Alice hopped onto the kitchen counter, to which I rolled my eyes. In reaction, she stuck out her tongue.

"Garrett," Jacob spat. "He's still at the Cullens."

He clenched one of his fists for a moment, until he flexed his fingers and started tapping them against the table top.

"He makes me uncomfortable," Angela said. She was fidgeting with her hands as well, picking at her blue knit sweater.

"That's understandable, with everything that's happened." I offered.

We spent a few moments in silence, none of us knowing what to say. We all had our own memories about what had happened before the summer.

Then Alice started tapping her foot impatiently, annoyingly, in tune with the rhythm of Jacob's finger tapping. I swear those two were more alike than they'd probably ever admit.

Angela was sitting quietly, observing her boyfriend.

"Can't we just kill the guy?" Jacob mused, breaking the silence. "Correction; blood sucker. Can't we just kill the bloodsucker?"

Angela cringed but Jacob didn't notice. I was pretty certain he didn't mean her – he didn't see her as a vampire anymore, but she probably took it personally.

"Yes, let's kill all blood suckers!" Alice suggested with an eye roll, before she started to flail around her arms. "Why don't we kill all dogs while we're at it," she yelled, as she jumped off the counter and started doing what seemed to be a cross between a dance and a seizure.

It was so ridiculous and comical to see, that soon Jacob was snorting, and then full out laughing, and even Angela cracked a smile, before she started giggling.

I, however, wondered if everyone had gone bat shit crazy.

Or maybe I was just preoccupied with the fact that I hadn't heard from Edward all day. That was very much unlike him and while I had initially welcomed a little distance because of my nightmares, I now missed him. A lot.

Especially with these silly loons here.

I stared at my phone again, but there was nothing. No message, no call. Nothing.

"He's still busy," Alice spoke softly, her ADD moment over. "I am sure he will call soon."

I snorted. "Are you telling me this as my best friend, or as a Seer?"

"Both. Edward will call. Or stop by…it's just right now…he needs to focus on Garrett."

"Need I remind anyone of what he's done to Angela? Or how he kicked my ass?" Jacob blurted out. "I get that this guy might have info on Sapphire or whatever crazy hole she crawled out of, but let's be serious. There is nothing good about him. He needs to…."

Jacob made a cutthroat sign to emphasize his point.

"Carlisle doesn't like violence," Alice said. "He wants to help Garrett rehabilitate."

"Yeah, well…he doesn't deserve that," Jacob muttered. All the joking just moments earlier was gone and the atmosphere was tense again.

Maybe Angela sensed this because she suddenly rose and moved next to Jacob. Her cool hands were an antidote to his heated skin, because I noticed him shiver as she rubbed his arms. "It's fine," she said. "This…what happened to me…it wasn't entirely Garrett's fault. He was a victim of other people as much as I was."

Jacob huffed but allowed his girlfriend to sooth him. He gestured at his lap and pulled Angela down gently to sit with him.

"Bella, living room," Alice said, for which I assumed was to give Angela and Jacob some privacy.

I followed her without a word.

"So, how was school?"

I rolled my eyes. "You already asked me that."

"But you never answered," Alice sing-songed.

I sighed. "You know how school was," I said. "I am sure you had a full play by play in surround sound."

Alice huffed. "You're being difficult, Bella."

"No, I am not. You know that today was a drag. So, let's not rehash it," I said firmly.

"I'm sorry you were stuck with Rosalie. But you know Edward. He didn't want to leave you alone."

"It's fine," I said, shrugging it off.

"Are you okay?" the pixie wondered, looking me over. I knew she was trying to read me and I was thankful that she couldn't.

Or so I thought.

"Let me rephrase," she said. "Are_ you and Edward_ alright?"

"Apart from the fact there's a crazy vampire maniac on the loose?" I said dryly. "Sure. We're fine."

"If you say so," Alice hummed.

"I said so. Now, I have to do homework," I said, ending our brief conversation effectively.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"The Volturi?"

"They have been following me," Garrett explained.

"Figures in cloaks?" Carlisle verified. "I mean, you are certain it's them?"

Garrett nodded. "I don't know what they want. I mean, I haven't broken any laws. I have remained inconspicuous."

"Except when you took a human girl from a busy prom," I deadpanned.

"You're looking for protection then?" Carlisle asked.

"I guess I am."

"You have a lot of nerve. You can't tell us anything about Sapphire and now you may have led the Volturi to us?" I hissed. "Seriously, Carlisle, how can you tolerate this?"

"You need me," Garrett pointed out. "If the Volturi come here, and they bring their guard, you know you need me. Strength in numbers and all that. I am willing to fight against them."

I looked at Jasper, who seemed thoughtful for a moment. And then he nodded.

"I'm afraid he's right. If they do come here, we are going to need all the help we can get."

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten.

I counted the strokes of brushing my hair, but after ten I gave up and put my hairbrush down. I gathered my locks into a ponytail and decided to be done with it. Any knots would have to be dealt with in the morning.

I walked over to the window, opening it a little bit to let some fresh air in. It was chilly, but I welcomed the cool air anyway, because it felt stuffy and hot in my room.

I looked outside, watching the world below, which looked rather peaceful. But I knew looks could be deceiving, because there were all kinds of monsters out there.

Seventeen year old Harpie girls who accused me of being responsible for the hurting of her classmates, and actual seventeen year old newborn vampire girls who most likely wanted to wreak havoc. Or nomad vampires that liked to take human girls from their high school prom.

Just to name a few threats.

I shuddered, feeling restless and alone.

And suddenly, it was there. The need for safety. The need to be loved and protected.

I wanted Edward.

All day I'd been relieved that he was absent; that he wasn't around to notice something was off with me. But now, I just wanted him to be here.

I hadn't heard from him all day, except for one text message a few hours before, in which he had told me that he'd 'see me soon' .

Well, soon was turning out to be late. Very late.

Like past midnight late. It was close to 12.30 AM.

I turned and eyed my bed, knowing that tomorrow – or rather today - I'd have to get up early again. I knew I had to try and get some sleep eventually, but for now I was wide awake.

It didn't help, knowing Charlie was sleeping a few feet away. After too many days spent investigating what had happened to Mike, in addition to the earlier investigation into Jessica's death and Angela's disappearance, he'd taken a night off to sleep in his own bed, as opposed to falling asleep behind his desk at the station.

But it wasn't safe here. He was better off far away from this house, which was ultimately a target for monsters like Sapphire and Garrett.

I knew Alice was lurking about and perhaps some of Jacob's pack were close by, but it was easier when I only had to worry about myself, instead of having to worry about my dad as well.

I closed the window and went to lie down, hoping that if I stared at the ceiling long enough, I would simply fall asleep.

Eventually, after keeping my eyes focused on the off white paint for what felt like a long time, my eyelids were starting to grow heavy.

"Bella?"

I woke up with a start, my legs tangled in my sheets. I was dazed and disoriented. I must've fallen asleep after all...

"I didn't mean to startle you."

"Edward?" I asked

"It's me," he said soothingly. "I'm sorry I didn't get here earlier. I was held up."

I blinked a few times and tried to smile. I was happy to see him, of course, but being in my bedroom, in the dark, felt too much like déjà vu. And when I tried to sit up, and thus lean away from Edward, he instantly noticed.

"What's wrong?"

I shook my head, hoping to clear it a bit. I was being ridiculous and allowed the dreams to control me way too much.

"It's nothing," I smiled. "I just fell asleep and didn't expect you here."

"Like I said, I got held up," Edward explained. "Garrett claims he'd being hunted by the Volturi and, well…my dad has this idea we owe him protection or something. You know how he gets when he has a project."

"O...kay, is that a smart thing to do? I mean, we can't trust this guy, right?"

"We can't. But Carlisle and Jasper seem to believe that if Garrett is speaking the truth and he is being hunted by the Volturi, there's a good chance they might come here. And if they do...we'd need someone like Garrett on our side, just in case..."

"Just in case, what?"

Edward sighed. "In case it comes to a fight."

I frowned. "Will it? Come to a fight?"

Edward remained silent for a few moments - very long moments, until he finally shook his head. "I doubt it. But to be on the safe side, Carlisle and Jasper want Garrett on our side. So Carlisle hopes to teach him our way of living."

"Will that even work?" I wondered.

"I have strong reservations, given what Garrett did to Angela and Jacob, but I suppose Carlisle always wants to see the best in people….or monsters."

"Case in point?" I said, gesturing towards Edward.

He grinned. "I suppose. "

He leaned in and brushed some stray hairs from my face "I missed you today."

"I missed you, too," I murmured as I leaned into his touch. "School was a drag."

"Something about a witch hunt?" Edward wondered. "Alice showed me," he explained before I could ask.

"It's nothing," I shrugged. "Just Lauren being ridiculous. Will you be back tomorrow? Or does Carlisle need help with this Garrett rehabilitation thing?"

"I am not sure what his concrete plans for Garrett are. It kind of depends on Angela, too. I can imagine she would feel highly uncomfortable around him."

"Understatement," I snorted.

"Indeed. And Jacob will undoubtedly be pissed too."

I nodded. "Oh, he is. Very much so. Like 'I wanna kill some bloodsuckers' - mad"

"Bella, we need to talk," Edward suddenly spoke.

I sighed. I had heard these words before. And last time we were going to talk I had fallen asleep well before we'd even started.  
>Not to mention the pesky nightmare that had followed.<p>

"Edward, it's the middle of the night," I pointed out. I knew I was buying time with the only thing I could bargain with.  
>My humanity.<p>

"I need sleep," I told him.

Edward nodded. "True. You do. Although I see what you are so conveniently doing here. Playing on your humanity, that's a first." he chuckled to himself.

"I AM human," I muttered. There was a time when I had hated that part about myself, the weakness, fragility. But now, I wasn't so keen on trading that in for immortality. Not if the consequences were so incredibly bad.

"Yes, you are," Edward agreed. "Though not for long," he whispered gently, his breath washing over me.

It made me shiver, and not in the good way. It sounded ominous for some reason.

Of course, my reaction didn't go unnoticed. Edward was so attuned to me that this was something he instantly noticed.

"What's wrong?" he frowned, but then, before I could answer, he leaned back, his eyes wide with shock.

"You are afraid," he spoke, stunned. "You are afraid…

Of me."

* * *

><p><strong>It's been a looooong time (hangs head in shame).<strong>

**Thank you if you're still here. And welcome if you want to give this a shot.**

**Next two chapters are done and will be up soon :)**

**Happy weekend!**


	7. The Monster Outside

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**All plotlines, characterizations, and details in Eternally Intertwined 2.0: Blood Ties belong to the author: Bronzehyperion. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without the author's authorization. ©2011-2013 Bronzehyperion. All rights reserved worldwide.**

**This is the sequel to Eternally Intertwined. I advise you to read/skim over it before you read this because otherwise most won't make sense.**

**This story wouldn't be the same without my BETA Litmom.**

* * *

><p><span>What happened previously:<span>

_"What's wrong?" he frowned, but then, before I could answer, he leaned back, his eyes wide with shock._

_"You are afraid," he spoke, stunned. "You are afraid…_

_Of me."_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7: THE MONSTER OUTSIDE<strong>

"Edward," I protested. "I am not afraid of you."

I am afraid_ for_ you.

_I am afraid I will hurt you. Or worse._

But I couldn't tell him that.

I tried to grab his hand but he pulled back before I could.

"Bella," he said. "I know what fear looks like."

"What it smells like..." He added in a murmur.

And then, abruptly, he was by the foot of the bed.

"I need to go," he muttered to himself. "I need to..."

He didn't finish his sentence. Instead, he shot me an apologetic look, before opening my window and jumping out without making a sound.

Like a ghost in the night.

Knowing it would awake Charlie if I yelled after him, I simply whispered his name forlornly.

"Edward..."

I knew he would hear me anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Bella was afraid of me.

I could sense it in every fiber of my immortal being. In every fiber of her.

One, two, three heart beats. That's all it took for me to realize. There was an unfamiliar fluttering of Bella's heart.

I'd heard it before, just never with her.

It was the sound that told me people were afraid.

It was fear.

Bella feared me.

That had never happened before. She hadn't been scared of me before she learned I was a vampire and that hadn't changed when she'd found out about that ugly truth.

And not ever since. Until now.

I chuckled darkly at the irony. Many times I had wished for Bella to be more afraid, because it would help with her lacking sense of self preservation.

But for _her_ to fear _me_ now, now that we had decided to spend forever together, that was bitter karma.

The girl I wanted to be with for the rest of eternity was finally afraid of me. Of what I was. Of what she might become.

Yes, fucking irony.

I flew over the moss covered grounds, trying to put distance between me and the girl I loved.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, but I ignored it. I was in no mood to have a conversation with Alice.

It had to be her. She would be the only one who would call me now.

The buzzing stopped and I kept running. But it was pointless, because I wasn't able to outrun my thoughts.

Bella was afraid of me.

Confused and dazed, I halted in the middle of the woods, trying to catch a breath I didn't need. There were so many questions running through my mind. Why was Bella afraid? What had I done? Maybe I should go back and ask. Then again, maybe she needed time. How were we going to fix this problem?

I shook my head, hoping to get some clarity.

My phone buzzed again and it angered me. It made me want to smash it into pieces. I needed peace and quiet. I needed time to think.  
>I needed...<br>*buzz*

"Oh, for Fuck's sake," I bellowed as I pulled it out, ready to break it.

"What do you want, Alice?!" I snapped after pressing the call button.  
>"What?!" She snapped back, her voice, usually so lithe and musical now harsh and angry. "Don't take that tone with me."<p>

I sighed. "What is it?"

"Hmm, well, let's see. Oh, right. Get your ass back to Bella right now. Don't you dare leave her and her father unprotected! That's WHAT, brother of mine."

Guilt washed over me instantly. But I hesitated. I wanted to go back, because I wanted Bella and Charlie to be safe. But I wasn't sure, if_ I _was wanted.

"She is afraid of me, Alice," I told my sister. "That's why I ran. Because she is scared of me. She has never been afraid of me, but now she is."

I could hear my sister snorting and imagined her rolling her eyes.

"You are wrong. I know Bella and I can guarantee you that she is not afraid of you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Edward, you have this tendency to overreact about meaningless things," Alice chuckled.

Now I rolled my eyes.

"No, I don't," I argued.

"Don't deny it, Edward. I am sure you overreacted. Anyway, I do think there is something that is bothering Bella. And whatever it is, she is doing a bang up job of trying to hide it." my sister said.

"What could that be?"

"That is for you to find out. Now, you need to go back to Bella," Alice said before hanging up on me.

I stood outside Bella's window, in the shadows, going over Alice's words.

_That is for you to find out_

Bella was bothered by something, but my sister didn't know what it was. So, what could it be? I wondered. And should I believe Alice? I mean, she was hardly ever wrong, but I wasn't stupid. I had seen Bella's reaction before. I had smelled her fear.

Bella couldn't stand to be near me and there had to be a reason for that. If it wasn't fear, what was it?

I glanced back up to the window, pondering. I was aware of her nightmares, which were obviously very severe. Bella had been thrashing around, twisted in her sheets just last night, trying to fight off whatever monster was stuck in her head.

_Maybe it was me_, I wondered. Maybe I was tormenting her in her dreams and that's why she froze when I'd gotten too close to her.  
>There was only one way to find out...<p>

I took a deep breath and jumped, dashing up the wall to the window with ease. It didn't surprise me that it was still open, not that Bella was still awake and waiting for me.

"Alice?"  
>"She texted," Bella explained, holding up her phone.<p>

I climbed through the window and quietly closed it behind me.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Hi," Bella waved, a tiny smile playing on her lips.

"I'm sorry I ran like that," I told her. "I suppose I freaked out. Well, Alice calls it 'overreacting'."

Bella chuckled. "Cool and collected Edward Cullen, freaking out. It's kind of funny," she teased.

I wanted to move closer to the bed but I hesitated. Bella was resolute though and padded the mattress.  
>"Come here..."<br>I smiled and walked over, before sitting down at the foot of the bed. I still kept my distance, not wanting to overwhelm her.

Bella frowned when she noticed I was creating some space between us.

"I am not afraid of you," She said, grabbing my hand firmly. "Really, I am not," she emphasized.

I nodded. "But you are afraid of something," I stated, with Alice's words flashing like a neon sign in my mind. I had to find out what was wrong with Bella.

Bella sighed and padded the spot next to her pillow.  
>"Come lie down."<p>

"Bella, we need to talk about this."  
>She sighed. "I promise we will talk tomorrow, but right now, I do need to get sleep. Please hold me?" she asked gently.<br>I moved over to lie down and, wrapping my arms around her waist.

Bella shivered again but this time, I knew it was simply because of our difference in body temperature.  
>I tucked the blanket around her and buried my nose in her hair. The venom still burned- like it always did - and it was strangely comforting to me. At least not everything between us had changed.<p>

"I love you," I told her.

"I love you," Bella assured me as she shifted a little to look at me. "Please don't ever doubt that."

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I was tired the next day and I had no one but myself to blame. I had to stop focusing on these stupid nightmares and, more importantly, I should be better at hiding my worries from Edward because he was clearly only jumping to the wrong conclusions, which was actually quite common for him.

Alice was right, Edward did like to overreact. Or freak out, like Edward himself said.

I loved him. So, so much. There were no doubts. And if there were no terrible consequences to my impending transformation, I would have no doubts about the change at all.

But I couldn't shake the nightmares. And I couldn't hold off on talking to Edward about them much longer, either.

But first, I had to make it through another day of school.

I stifled a yawn and focused on my cereal.

"Rough night, Bells?" my dad asked, snapping me out of my morning blues.

"Couldn't sleep," I said.

"Sorry, kid," Charlie offered. "I know things have been tense."

"Will you go to the station today, or are you needed elsewhere again?" I wondered.

Charlie had been all over the place lately. From Forks to Port Angeles to Tacoma and Seattle. He'd been very involved in the investigation into Angela's disappearance as well as Jessica's death. In between those trips he was always at the station and often fell asleep there.

"Well, I do need to go to Tacoma again to talk to some guy, supposed forensics export or something. He might be able to give me something that could tie Angela Weber's disappearance and Mike Newton's animal attack to Jessica Stanley's death."

"You think they are all related?"

Charlie frowned. I knew he didn't like to talk shop with me.  
>"Well, we found bite marks on Jessica and they seem to match Mike's wounds."<p>

"And what could tie this all together?" I asked.

"Hopefully DNA. There was blood on Mike's shirt and maybe the expert can determine the type of animal. That might lead us to Angela's body, assuming there is any of it left," he muttered.

I grimaced, thinking of how instead of being ravished by an animal,_ she_ was the monster now.

"Sorry, Bella. Not exactly a pleasant conversation first thing in the morning. Maybe we should drop it."

I played with my cereal some more, scooping up flakes and tossing them back into the milk.

"Does that mean Edward is officially off the hook?" I asked casually.

After Angela's disappearance at prom, it was Edward who'd gotten arrested because he had tried to save her from Garrett. That's how he had ended up with Angela's blood on his shirt, which was obviously very suspect in the eyes of people who had no clue about what really happened.

Like the police. And my dad.

"Bells, you know I can't tell you anything about an ongoing investigation."

"But if it's an animal attack..." I pointed out.

My dad shrugged. "Look, kid, I know you want to defend your boyfriend. I get it. And for what it's worth, I don't believe he is guilty."

"You did a few months ago," I reminded him.  
>"Well, Angela's blood was on his shirt."<p>

"He tried to save her," I argued. "But when he went into the girl's bathroom, he was too late and found nothing but a puddle of blood."

"I know," my dad shushed me. "Look, if we can prove that Mike was attacked by whatever killed Jessica, then maybe we can link it to Angela's disappearance as well. It's based on a lot of assumption, obviously, but it would not be a stretch to believe she met with the same fate as your other classmates."

"What about Ben?" I asked. "Isn't it weird that he didn't hear Angela scream? He was right there."

"Look, Bella..."

"No, dad. If Edward is considered a suspect, then people should consider Ben as well."

I knew it was ridiculous to blame Angela's ex. I knew who was responsible. But Ben was a weird guy. He had disappeared almost instantly after Angela had been taken. If I didn't know the truth, I would have found that very weird.

Heck, I did find that very weird.

My dad frowned. "Let's hope this is an animal attack and that we can catch the thing. Then we have to arrest no one and Angela's parents can get some closure."

I rolled my eyes. "I am pretty sure they don't care about that." I huffed.

The Webers moved away quite soon after their daughter went missing. They hadn't even allowed the police to take some time to investigate their daughter's disappearance. They were uncaring people in my eyes.

"Everyone deals with grief and the loss of a child differently," my dad pointed.

"Would you just pick up and leave if I disappeared?" I quizzed him, as blood red eyes, _my_ soon to be blood red eyes flashed in my thoughts.

Soon, Charlie would find his daughter missing too.

"No," my dad assured me. "I would never stop looking."

I didn't know what to say to that. I didn't know if this was something to be happy about, given my soon to be immortal reality. It was better if Charlie got closure, too, after I 'disappeared'.

I would have to talk to Edward about that, too.

* * *

><p>After Charlie left for Tacoma, with a promise he would be around dinnertime, I waited for Edward to pick me up.<p>

He was back in school today. Part of me was thrilled, which was good, because I preferred feeling good about having my boyfriend around, instead of being relieved when he wasn't, like the way I'd felt yesterday.

But it would be a lie to say that everything was back to normal. Edward and I still had to talk and I couldn't keep on hiding my doubts about becoming a vampire from him much longer.

Of course, first, I would have to face another day of scrutiny from Lauren and her little posse.

Why was it only Wednesday?

I looked out the window and watched Edward's silver Volvo appear as soon as Charlie's cruiser was out of sight.

That was my cue. I grabbed my bag and jacket and got out the door. Outside, Edward was already waiting for me on the passenger side of his car.  
>He reached for my bag before I could protest.<p>

Chivalrous as ever.

After putting my bag in the backseat, Edward turned back to me. He leaned in but before our lips could meet, he searched my eyes, as if looking for approval.

Instead of verbalizing my agreement, I reached up on my tiptoes and threaded my hands in the hair at the nape of Edward's neck. With the little human strength I had, I pulled him to me.

Our lips met and for a few moments, it was heaven. I had missed this; the way sparks flew and licked at my skin, the way Edward's lips were an antidote for the rapid overheating of my body. I loved the electricity pulsing between us.

The desire, the need.

The want, the lust.

That's when it all went to hell.

Passion was replaced with panic. I couldn't stop the images that filled my head. I should be used to them by now, but they still made my blood run cold.

Sparks turned into shivers and the heat was replaced with a terrible chill.

Blood. Red. Green eyes. Heartbeat, no heartbeat. Nipping and tugging and kissing and…

Biting.

Stop it, Bella, stop it! I chided myself. Edward was still kissing me and I tried to stay focused on that. This was good. We were lovers and kissing was good.

_Enjoy it, Bella. This is you, kissing your boyfriend. No one will get hurt._

I kept repeating that mantra in my head, while my lips moved against Edward's on autopilot.

When he pulled away a combination of guilt and relief washed over me and I tried to smile, as Edward hummed and pressed his lips to my cheek.

"Good morning," he smiled. His eyes were shining and his lips were giving me that beautiful crooked smile.

Good, he hadn't noticed.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Okay. What. Was. That?

That tiny, miniscule moment, where Bella's heart changed its rhythm. Where it went from passionate excitement to sheer anxiety. I heard it. I felt it in the way she kissed me.

One moment she was pulling my hair, keeping me glued to her mouth and the next…she was still gripping my hair, but her hold had loosened. She was still kissing me, but her mind was elsewhere.

I hated the fact I couldn't read her thoughts. If there was ever a time it would've come in handy…

Something was bothering Bella. And before the end of the day, she was going to tell me what it was.

But for now, I decided to pretend everything was fine.

I greeted her with a big smile and that earned me a small smile in return.

"Morning," Bella said.

"Sorry I had to leave this morning, before you woke up, but when I heard Charlie in the shower..." I explained.

Bella scrunched up her nose. "Don't mention my dad in the shower," she muttered as she got in the car.

I gave her a sheepish smile and closed the passenger door. Then I walked to the driver's side – at human speed, in case there were wandering human eyes nearby.

It was all about pretense today.

"I meant to say, I heard him get up," I clarified once I was inside the car. "And I didn't think he should catch me in your bed."

I laughed a little when Bella rolled her eyes at that. Charlie Swan was just worried about his daughter, especially now that her friends had become the target of some kind of monster.

"Charlie just wanted to check on you. He loves you, you know." I told her.

At least I could read one Swan's mind.

"Yes, I know," Bella whispered.

The drive to school was relatively quiet. I told Bella about the latest on Garrett and how Angela was dealing and she filled me in on what I'd missed at school the day before. I knew she had been hassled by Lauren and some of her followers because Alice had showed me as much, but we'd never really talked about it.

"So Rosalie broke your truck," I chuckled. "Wow, she must have really hated watching you yesterday."

"Understatement," Bella said. "She was in a bitchy mood all day."

"I think that's just Rosalie's amazing personality, though," I joked. "What happened anyway for her to slam the brakes that hard?" I wondered.

I knew it was easy for vampires to break something, but it did take some effort. A trigger of sorts.

"We were talking about uh...my looming immortality," Bella whispered.

Yeah, that would be a trigger for Rose.

I nodded. "She had a problem with that. Don't let her discourage you though. She is biased and judgmental."

Bella frowned. "Well, it doesn't matter. She will never like me."

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Human or immortal, Rosalie would never like me. I was okay with that, though. What bothered me was how much Edward would still like me, or want me when he learned what my real problem was.

_Hey Edward, I keep having these visions and nightmares where I am a vampire and I kill you. Oh and here's the kicker: I am pretty sure you are human when I slaughter you._

That would be some conversation starter. Better to wait.

Edward and I arrived at school with a few minutes to spare until the second bell rang, so the parking lot was already deserted.

We walked to our first class, Advanced English, ignoring the glances people gave us.

It was weird, the way people looked at us now. Before, it had been mere shock that the elusive and reclusive Edward Cullen was interacting with a human; something he had never done before. It had taken a while, but eventually the staring and the whispers had stopped and the student body, as well as the teachers, had accepted that we were a couple.

So what had changed? I pondered, trying to keep my face composed. Why were we being watched again and why did it feel so much more threatening this time?

In class, Edward held out my chair and then took his own next to me. He grabbed the book we were currently reading, _The Odyssey_ by Homer.

It was one of those unique copies that he must have bought somewhere, many moons ago. Long before I was born, no doubt.

I looked at my tattered, falling apart at the seams copy and shook my head.

In some things we were truly opposites. Like night and day. Greek God and plain girl. Etcetera.

I tried to concentrate as Mr. Berty spoke about Homer's journey and the influence of his poems in modern times.

Advanced English was usually my favorite subject. But today it seemed like my head was in the wrong place. I snuck glances at Edward, who was taking notes effortlessly, listening to what Mr. Berty had to say in the meantime.

He probably knew more about the Odyssey than our teacher did.

I tried following Edward's example and scribbled down some words. But most of it made little sense because I was too distracted by the whispers behind us.

Since it annoyed me, it had to be like nails to a chalkboard to Edward. I mean, combine super-hearing with mind reading and he was definitely getting the colorful Dolby surround meets internal monologue commentary from our classmates.

I sighed softly. This was going to be a bad day.

Mr. Berty spoke on and on, and at some point I gave up on following his comments so I could write them down. Instead, I focused solely on the beautiful man sitting next to me.

Edward. _My Edward_. Was he different? His face – that stunning, out-of-this-world face - was relaxed enough, though I was certain he wasn't enjoying the thoughts that were coming his way.

His eyes were butterscotch. Warm and safe. Not those of a monster. A sign he had hunted recently. Then there was his skin, slick marble, but somehow, it seemed like his cheeks were different.

Was that a pink flush, a barely there touch of a faint brush that had coated his cheekbones with a light pastel?

Impossible.  
>Not only was I far from poetic, but now I was seeing things again. Or it was probably because he had hunted. It always made him seem…warmer. Almost human.<p>

Still, I couldn't ignore the faint color on Edward's cheeks, even if I was only projecting, since blushing was usually my thing.

But for once, my cheeks weren't burning. They were cold porcelain, no hint of embarrassment in sight.

Not even when Edward suddenly looked up and our eyes locked. Normally that did the trick, but now...nothing. And that bothered me, because I wanted to be dazzled by him.

But there was no flushed skin, no impure thoughts of wanting my boyfriend to pull me into the janitor's closet and...  
>There was just confusion. Frustration.<p>

Worry.  
>What was happening to us?<p>

We made it through the rest of the morning in much the same fashion. No words spoken between us, Edward taking notes, me staring at him, wondering what the heck was going on.

Edward had to notice, but if he did, he never let on. At lunch, he walked beside me in silence while I filled a tray with food that we were supposed to share to fool the outside world.

At the register, Edward placed a twenty into the cashier's hand before I could dig out my wallet. I frowned and he smirked.  
>At least that was business as usual.<p>

When he started to lead the way to our usual spot, I stopped him.

"Can we...find somewhere else to sit?" I wondered, not in the mood for whispers and stares.  
>Edward nodded and a knowing smile curled his lips.<p>

"I know just the place."

* * *

><p>"Remember this place?" Edward grinned as he put down our -my- tray of food and then spread out his very expensive jacket on the old work bench so I could sit on it.<p>

"Our secret make out place," I smiled, remembering. I wanted to go back to that time. A time where I loved ditching school to kiss Edward.

Nothing much had changed here. The old shed was still packed with dusty looking, cobweb covered gym equipment.

"Good memories," Edward winked as he lifted me onto the bench effortlessly.

Good memories. Yes. My lips on his. Overheated skin. His fingers touching a sliver of skin under my sweater.

But then there was the bad.

Sapphire interrupting us. Our first introduction to the girl that had caused so many problems ever since.

"You should eat," Edward pointed out. "You are human, after all."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the sandwich. I peeled away the plastic and tried not to gag. The bread was soggy from the lettuce and tomato. And the cheese smelled like…old feet.

Grimacing, I put it back and grabbed the fresher looking green apple.

"Bella…"Edward tsked. "That's not enough nutrition."

"Did you see that sandwich? I am sure it would give me food poisoning if I ate it," I pointed out. "So an apple it is."

"At least drink the Coke," he said. "Get some sugar in your system."

I nodded and grabbed the can. Edward watched me as I opened it and held my stare as I took a sip.

It made me self-conscious.

Plus, it made me blush.

Yay, I can still blush with Edward.

"Stop staring," I muttered, which earned me a cheeky grin.

"No can do, I like looking at you," he flirted.

"Not while I am eating," I said, swallowing a piece of apple. "It's not like I ever get to watch you eat," I huffed, which made Edward frown.

"You know there's a reason for that," he muttered.

"Yeah, well…practice makes perfect. I am going to need some lessons soon," I tried to joke. "So at some point, you are going to have to show me how you eat."

Edward didn't like my joke. He didn't see the humor. He actually looked kind of…devastated.

"What is it?" I wondered.

"Do you really want to see me hunt?" He murmured as he stepped in between my legs. His hand touched my burning cheek and his eyes showed sadness.

I nodded. "If I am going to do this myself, it might be nice to see you do it."

"And are you ready for that? For all of this. Ready to become a monster?" he asked me.

Monster. I shivered at the word. I was starting to hate that word, because it instantly brought back the images I so badly wanted to repress.

Blood. Red. Green. Eyes. Heart. No Heart. Nipping, tugging. Kissing, biting.

Taking.

_Keep it together, Bella!_

"You're not a monster," I argued weakly.

"I am not?"

"Edward, come on," I said, grabbing the hand that was still touching my face. "You're a good man. Emphasis on man. And it's not like you kill people."

"Bella, I once did kill people. It may have been some time ago, but I was once a murderer."

"You already told me all this," I huffed. "I don't need to hear it again. I thought you wanted to be with me forever," I pouted. "Why are you being difficult all of a sudden?"

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I was being difficult? Really? I wanted to snort. If anyone was being difficult lately, it was Bella.

"I want this," Bella emphasized, enunciating every word.

I rolled my eyes. "Do you really?"

"Of course, I do."

"You could've fooled me," I muttered before stepping away from Bella.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bella murmured.

She sounded irritated and that actually opened the floodgates.

"Come on, Bella. I can wink and smile and try to charm you but I am not entirely obtuse. You have been avoiding me. I can feel it when we are close. I feel you pulling away from me and I want to know why that is."

"Edward…" Bella started her eyes remorseful. "It's not…"

"Don't try and deny it," I warned. "I know you have been experiencing some very bad nightmares and if I were to guess, I bet it's not about creepy crawlies under the bed…

More like one in your bed," I murmured.

I didn't wait for her to deny it. Or worse. Confirm it.

"You're not sure anymore. You are having second thoughts about becoming a vampire. About spending forever with me."

As soon as the words were out, it felt like everything had fallen into place.

Bella didn't want to become a vampire anymore.

I should welcome this. I should be happy that she'd want to stay human. But it actually hurt. And my selfishness, the part that wanted to keep her forever, actually made me angry.

And Bella didn't argue it.

"It's true isn't it?" I said. "You aren't sure about the future anymore. About us…"

"I…"

But the words got stuck. Stuck in a moment. Time froze and my muscles strained.

I felt, heard and smelled it.

Danger.

Instinct took over immediately. I needed to protect my mate.

"Edward?" Bella asked." What's going on?"

I growled. No one was going to touch her. "Bella, I need you to stay in here. Don't leave this place," I warned.

"Edward," Bella whispered. Her voice was laced with fear and while I wanted to comfort her, the need to protect her won.

"Edward, please tell me what's happening?" she begged.

I gave her one word.

"Sapphire."

And then I was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Five seconds. Then ten. Fifteen. I tried to keep breathing.

Edward was out there. With Sapphire. And he wanted me to stay put.

How was I supposed to do that? That was my lover out there. My mate. And while I was just a simple weak human, there was no way in hell that I was going to let her hurt him.

Plus, I had something to prove to him. I had to show him that he was my future. Yes, I had doubts, but they had nothing to do with Edward. I just wanted him to be safe.

That decided it for me. I had to get out there. I couldn't do much, but I could create a distraction. At least long enough until Edward would have back up.

I mean, Alice would see this happening right? She would send Jasper or Emmett and they'd be here quick.  
>I stepped outside the shed and was assaulted by rain. Torrential rain that seemed to come out of nowhere.<p>

That was fitting.

I got soaked quickly but I didn't care. I had to make sure Edward was alright.

I didn't expect to find him close, but he was standing in the deserted parking lot.

Stock-still. Unmoving.

He was completely in his element.

The man. The monster.

I watched him, completely mesmerized.

His marble skin was glistening from the rain. His hair seemed darker as he got drenched. I couldn't see his eyes, because he wasn't looking at me. He was concentrated on an area in the distance. Near the woods.

He was listening, calculating. Undoubtedly following Sapphire's every move.

He was glorious.

And for a moment it was as though I was blessed with his ultra-sharp vision, because I had never seen him so clearly.

The slight strain of the muscles in his neck. The way he stood, his legs firmly planted on the asphalt. His clenched fists, the tautness of his jaw.

Edward was in complete control.

In those few moments, I had a strange, but insightful epiphany.

This was not something to fear. This was something to admire. Something to _aspire._ To be _that_ in control, to be so sure of yourself, I wanted that too. Now, I was simply clumsy, unimpressive Bella. But I could be better. Stronger. More in control.

I could be like Edward, just like I had always wanted. And if I could control the monster inside, the monster from my nightmares, then there was no fear of them becoming a reality.

I could be strong. I could be perfect for him.

I took a deep breath and the sound was enough to snap Edward out of his trance. His eyes flew open and met mine

He looked furious.

Everything happened so fast, and before I knew what was happening, Edward was pinning me down and not in the way I liked it.

"What did I tell you?" He hissed. "Do you have no sense of self-preservation? I told you to stay inside the shed."

Yes, he was very angry.

"You know me," I said sheepishly, hoping I could ease his temper.

But before Edward could respond, his head flew up. I could feel his body go rigid.

Sapphire was close.

"Has she found us?" I asked.

"Don't move," Edward warned again and then he was gone.

I lay there, my heart racing. I really wanted to get up. But I had already gone against Edward's wishes once and doing it again would certainly not help matters.

On the other hand, I couldn't just lay here. What if someone saw me? That would only draw unwanted attention.

I rose carefully and looked around me. Edward was nowhere to be found. Nor was Sapphire.

I decided to walk back to the shed, thinking that I would do what Edward had asked me to.

But I never made it there. Instead, I was grabbed, swiftly and blindingly fast. There was a penetrating smell and then there was nothing but darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I'd never been scared in my very long existence. Perhaps as a human, but the memories were too vague to remember clearly.

But now, as I chased Sapphire, a newborn, knowing that Bella was by herself and unprotected…that did scare me.

I could only hope that Alice had some kind of vision and that she was aware of the danger and would come to the school to protect Bella.

I was conflicted between following Sapphire and running back to Bella.

This might be my only chance to catch her. And if I did, that would solve a large problem. Plus, by running after her, at the very least I was certain that she was nowhere near Bella.

If she wanted to play a game, I just had to play it better. That wasn't easy though because it was still near impossible to read Sapphire's thoughts. There were glimmers, sure, but her ability to mask her thoughts hadn't faded.

It had only gotten stronger.

The one thing I did pick up on, as I ran after her, was how much she was enjoying this.

It really was a game. And I had to admit that she was playing pretty well.

She was fast with the instincts and speed of a newborn. I could barely keep up with her.

I kept poking at her thoughts, hoping to penetrate through the barriers of her mind, but there was very little of interest.

Until she slipped. Mentally. It was brief, but enough for me to realize what was going on.

This was a trick. I was never going to catch her. Not by myself. And she knew that.

Sapphire was only a distraction.

A distraction to lure me away from Bella.

"Fuck," I roared.

It got Sapphire's attention. I could hear her laughing, mocking me and pleased that her little plan had worked.

But I was no longer listening. I had to get back to Bella.

_Please let her be safe. _That was my mantra as I ran back.

But when I arrived at the parking lot, it was empty.

Fuck.

"Bella?!" I called out, but there was nothing. No one.

No, no, no! This was not happening. I could still smell her. She had to be close.

"Bella!"

I followed her scent, back to the shed. I hoped and hoped, prayed even that she would be there.

But no. And then her fragrance got lost, mixed with the burning sensation of motor oil and rain.

"Bella?" I whispered.

My phone rang, the sound shrill in contrast to the silence in the parking lot.

Alice. I didn't even have to check.

She already knew.

Bella was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be up soon. :) Thanks for the comments and reviews. I guess Bella is a whiny pain in the ass, huh? Perhaps it's time for a personality transplant ;)<strong>

**Happy weekend!**


	8. Taken

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**All plotlines, characterizations, and details in Eternally Intertwined 2.0: Blood Ties belong to the author: Bronzehyperion. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without the author's authorization. ©2011-2013 Bronzehyperion. All rights reserved worldwide.**

**This is the sequel to Eternally Intertwined. I advise you to read/skim over it before you read this because otherwise most won't make sense.**

**This story wouldn't be the same without my BETA Litmom.**

* * *

><p>What happened previously:<p>

_"Bella?" I whispered._

_My phone rang, the sound shrill in contrast to the silence in the parking lot._

_Alice. I didn't even have to check._

_She already knew._

_Bella was gone._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8: TAKEN<strong>

Bella was gone.

My love, my life. Gone.

And it was my fault.

I paced back and forth, and back again, desperate and guilt-ridden.

What had I done? Why had I not protected her better? I was a fucking vampire; I had all the means to protect Bella, a fragile human. And I had let her down.

And now, she might be hurt because of me.

Or worse.

It was all my fucking fault.

As if she could read my mind, Alice shook her head. "Stop beating yourself up," she said. "You couldn't have known."

_I should have_, her mind revealed to me.

"We need to find her," I said for the billionth time.

"We will, Edward. I promise you we will," my sister said.

Why was it so hard to believe her?

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

Bella was gone. My best friend. The sister I never had. I tried to wrack my brain, literally, to provoke a vision, to trigger something that could give us some clues. A lead. But all I kept seeing was that deserted parking lot of Forks High.

We had searched and searched. The whole family, minus Carlisle and Rosalie. They had stayed behind to watch Garrett.

Jacob and his pack had trailed the town border. But Bella was nowhere to be found. All that lingered around the school parking lot was the heavy smell of chloroform.

Twilight was near and soon Charlie Swan would be home, expecting his daughter to be there.

And here I was, promising Edward that we would find her.

I just wasn't sure if I believed my own words.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"Should we wake her up?"

"...or maybe take a nibble..."

"No! Stop! You know what Master said."

"You're no fun."

I frowned. There were two voices, but I had never heard them before. And my head hurt too much to try and decipher what these people were talking about.

Where was I? Had I passed out in school? Did someone hit me with a ball again?

That had happened before.

I tried rubbing my forehead, wanting to sooth the throbbing pain that was pounding in the spot right above my right eye.

But I couldn't. Because my hands were tied. Literally.

And that's when it all came back to me.

Someone had taken me.

Slowly, I opened my eyes, trying to adjust to my surroundings. The light was too bright however so I closed my eyes again.

For a moment, I hoped this was all a terrible nightmare. That I was at home, in my bed, with a worried Edward hovering because I had done something stupid to endanger myself

But reality was bitter.

I was tied to chair with thick, cutting ropes. I tried to move a little but the knots were wrapped tightly around my ankles and wrists. There was a kink in my neck that I couldn't get rid of.

I looked around. The walls were concrete. Grey and cold. Heavy, like they were closing in on me. I was trapped in a stone prison with no one to call out to. No one to help me. _No Edward_.

I was lost. I didn't know where I was, why I was here, and how long I'd been gone.

It could have been hours, or possibly days. The last thing I remembered was someone grabbing me.

My throat felt dry and my body ached. I bowed my head a little, trying to roll my neck to loosen my muscles. It didn't help much, though.

I needed to think. I needed to find a way to get out of here.

_Good luck with that, Bella_, I chided myself, while the ropes cut into my flesh.

It was a reminder that I wouldn't be able to escape.

I considered screaming, but the sound got stuck in my throat. Besides, it would be pointless. I was certain that whoever took me brought me to a place where I wouldn't be found easily.

I sighed and closed my eyes again. That was the only escape I had.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Time. Time was running out. I wanted to smash every clock in my vicinity; I wanted to destroy every piece of proof that told me that I wasn't going to find Bella in time.

I was failing her.

"I can't see a thing," Alice muttered. "I should be able to pick up on something, but I am literally drawing a blank," she sighed in frustration.

"Well, we can't wait any longer," I spat. Bella had been gone for more than eight hours now and it was dark outside.

We'd searched every inch of Forks but never picked up on her scent. Whoever took her, took her out of town.

Meanwhile, Charlie kept calling his daughter's cellphone and while Alice had tried to come up with an excuse – she and Bella were having a girl's night, it would only buy us a little time. Come tomorrow, Charlie would want to talk to his daughter.

When Alice had talked to Charlie, she had tried to explain – quite convincingly - that Bella had one of those facial mask things on and that if she moved it would crack and ruin the beautifying effect.

Yes, I don't know why the Chief bought it, but he had.

For now.

But time was fucking running out. Fast.

And telling him: "Hey Charlie, we think your daughter was abducted. By whom? We have no idea. But it could be a bunch of vampires. Vampires? Yes, they are real."

That would not go over well.

My eyes caught Bella's backpack and her phone on the coffee table.

"Her father needs to know," Esme said, pacing around. Her face was etched with worry, like only a mother's could be. She loved Bella like a daughter. "Come tomorrow, we can no longer lie. He will want to talk to her, see her."

"We gave him a terrible excuse," Rosalie pointed out. "If we tell him she is gone, he will suspect us because we lied before. And we can't risk that. There is only one option; we leave Forks immediately," she said determinedly

Her words enraged me. Rosalie was always so eager to do what was best and most convenient for her.

"You can leave, if you are a coward," I warned her angrily, "but I am not going anywhere. Not until Bella is found!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Like she is really worth it," she muttered.

Before I could respond, Emmett jumped between us.

"Rose," he warned. "Don't start. This is Bella. Ed can't just leave her to get killed."

"She is not going to die!" I hissed, ignoring the weird twinge in my gut, a feeling I tried to push back.

Bella was not going to die, it was that simple. We would find her and everything was going to be fine.

"Well, whatever. I am not going to sit and wait for people to find out about us," Rosalie shrugged

_Not for her_, she thought.

That set me off.

"Not for her?! NOT FOR HER?!"I bellowed, flying towards Rosalie.

"She is my life. My mate. I don't care if you don't like this, or if it's inconvenient for you. If you want to leave Forks, by all means. GO! You usually think about yourself anyway!" I yelled.

Rosalie wasn't impressed and pushed me back. "Whatever Edward. I am not going to play into your little whiny act."

"Rose," Emmett tried. "Don't be cruel."

"I am not cruel; we know it's the truth. How many times did we have to move, because of Edward? I was fine living in Alaska, but Edward couldn't stand to be around Tanya...

I enjoyed Chicago...but it reminded Edward of his human life. London, Paris, Milan. We couldn't stay, because Edward killed people there," Rosalie summed up, her voice bitter. "And now Forks. A nice, quaint place.

Now he ruined this home."

For a moment, no one said a word. Not even me. I knew she had a point. My family had always been very accommodating to my needs, so I couldn't blame her for being sick of that.

But then Esme spoke up. "Rosalie, if you want to leave, then go. But we are a family. We support each other. I seem to recall Carlisle was quite accommodating himself when he turned a blind eye so that you could have your revenge on Royce King.

Now, if you want to abandon your family now, by all means do so. But we will stay...

Because Bella is family too."

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"Well, well...look who's awake," a voice sneered.

Huh? Had I passed out again? I had only closed my eyes for a moment.

I blinked and looked up, straight into the blood red eyes of a girl with blond hair and chalky white skin.

Great, a vampire.

"Hi?" I spoke softly, as if to calm a crazed dog that was about to launch an attack.

The girl, frozen forever in the body of a preteen, flashed me her pearly razor sharp whites.  
>Like kindness would prevent this vampire tween from killing me.<p>

Maybe it would be a blessing, if she did. At least it would end my splitting headache.

"Hello," she spoke, her voice deceptively soft. "I was just about to wake you," she grinned deviously.

"Where am I?" I asked the most obvious question. The girl looked at me oddly, her smirk momentarily forgotten.

"Does it matter?" she wondered casually. "It's not like you'll ever get out of this big grey tomb." she mused. "You'll die here."

I gulped and tried to maintain my composure.

"Jane," a boy who approached behind her called out. "Don't tease the girl. Aro doesn't like that."

The boy had the same complexion as the girl and almost the same height. His hair was darker, though and cropped short. Both were wearing black. Pitch black.

The girl named Jane frowned. "You're the one who wanted to take a nibble."

Nibble. They wanted to nibble on me. I shook my head and tried not to get stuck on that image.

"Let's not argue, sister. Aro will be here soon."

That caught my attention. Aro...I remembered that name from somewhere. I was certain I had heard it before...

Then it hit me.

Aro had to be Aro Volturi. Vampire royalty, Edward had told me. The Volturi made the rules. And if you broke them…

I gasped.

The boy, as creepy as his sister, smiled.

"Look sister, I see the family's reputation has preceded us."

"The Cullens," the girl named Jane muttered. "They can never seem to keep their mouths shut."

"Well, at least they told her to be afraid," the boy mused. "Look at her. She is shivering. And listen to her heartbeat. It's going to pound out of her chest," he grinned.

Was my heart really beating that fast? I hadn't even noticed. But indeed, it was hammering against my ribcage.

"Let's hope she doesn't just die on us yet," Jane muttered. "Master certainly wouldn't like that."

"What will you do with me?" my voice cracked. I was clearly asking the stupidest questions, because both vampires rolled their eyes now.

"Can't you just be quiet?" the boy, whose name I had yet to find out, muttered. "I really can't stand humans who talk too much."

Jane chuckled and stepped closer to me. "Maybe she shouldn't be quiet. Maybe we should make her scream," she said, her voice almost excited.

Her eyes held a wicked gleam and her lips curled into a smirk. She was going to hurt me. And enjoy it... Very, very much.

"Jane," the boy smiled, equally sinister. "Do it."

He rubbed his hands together in anticipation, pleased with the prospect of me getting hurt. "Let's make her scream."

"Shut up, Alec. Be quiet."

Alec. So that was his name.

"I want to savor the moment. You know what we do with traitors. And those who are too fragile to be a worthy opponent."

"We torture them," Alec grinned, his sharp teeth a reminder of what he could do to me.

"And we love it."

Okay, so these two were sadists. That didn't really surprise me.

I gulped as I watched how Jane held my gaze, her eyes swimming with blood, her stare blank.

"This might hurt just a little," she warned me, as her eyes pierced into mine.  
>It felt like she was looking straight through me. Maybe she was.<p>

"Pain," she suddenly spoke, her voice almost otherworldly, like she was in some kind of trance.

Nothing happened though. If she was trying to stare me into torment, she was clearly not doing a great job.

"PAIN!" She hissed, her voice louder now. She kept staring, but the blankness, the cold serenity on her face, was slowly replaced by anguish, frustration. Her brows creased so deeply, it made me wonder if that would leave a permanent mark.

"Jane, what's happening?" Alec wondered as he inched closer.

"It's not working!" she practically screamed. "For some reason, it's not working! She should be thrashing, screaming, but nothing is happening!"

"That's impossible," Alec frowned. "No one is immune to your power. This girl is a human. She should be crippled with pain."

Power? Pain? Jane _could_ actually stare people into torment? That was…different. But apparently, I was immune.

Small win for me.

"The girl must have some trick up her sleeve. And we don't like people who trick us," he hissed, his face now inches from mine.

"I will end you, human."

"Enough, Alec!" a new voice ordered. "The girl will come to no harm."

I looked past Jane and Alec, the creepy Wonder twins, who seemed to be afraid of this new person. Alec left my side blindingly fast, followed by Jane, until they reached the cloaked figure that was slowly moving closer to me.

I couldn't see a face; all I saw was a cloak. A velvet red cloak that almost seemed to be floating in the air.

"Master," Jane and Alec bowed slightly but he seemed to ignore them. Instead he flitted closer, until I could finally see his face.

"Isabella Swan," he smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

I gasped when he revealed himself to me. This man was old. Old as in 'about to break in two' old. Fragile. His skin reminded me of onion peels, slightly translucent but dirty at the same time.

Underneath the cape there was jet black hair. His eyes were the most frightening, a glowing red, that burned into your soul.

"My name is Aro Volturi and I am afraid you have caused somewhat of a problem for us."

I kept quiet and remained unmoved as Aro Volturi slid closer. He looked me over from head to toe, nodding in approval.

"You will make a fine vampire," he hummed.

Vampire? He wanted me to be a vampire? That was…unexpected.

"You're going to…?" I didn't finish the question.

"Of course, your possible transformation depends on whether or not the Cullens have betrayed me," he mused, ignoring me.

The Cullens. He was after the Cullens? Dread washed over me. Edward and his family were in terrible danger.

I had heard a little about how this man and his family dealt with traitors. And I was certain that it would not end well for those who did not abide to his rules.

"And if they don't?" I whispered. "If they don't do as you say?"

Aro chuckled, the sound shrill, echoing off the concrete walls. He leaned in close, touching my cheek with his icy fingers. I wanted to recoil but Aro grabbed my chin.

"If the Cullens feel the need to push me, then I am afraid, you will become a liability as well as them. Surely you understand that it is very dangerous for a human to know about our experience and I can't risk that you expose us."

"I would never do that," I murmured.

"Of course not, my dear. But rules are rules. Sadly, I have had to kill many because they couldn't abide by the rules. It would not be fair to spare you or the Cullens unless they show to be very accommodating to my needs."

I nodded. If Aro would kill me, I could live with that. Well...I wouldn't live with that, but you get the point.

But a world without Edward? Alice, Esme? The others? That was unimaginable. It was something that I had to prevent at all cost.

"So, if they don't oblige with whatever you expect of them, you kill me."

Aro frowned. "You sure ask a lot of questions. But yes. I need the Cullens to show their alliance with me. With our rules. If they won't, they will be punished...

...and unfortunately, that puts an end to your life as well."

"What if I offered you my life?" I asked. "If I let you kill me, will that keep them safe?"

His blood red eyes went wide and for a moment he seemed to contemplate my offer. "You would risk your life; sacrifice your humanity, for someone like us. A monster?" he asked, in awe.

"For the Cullens, yes. If you want to make the deal," I said. "I am the liability, not them. They have never exposed themselves. That was all on me," I rambled. "Your beef should be with me."

"Hmm, this is fascinating. A trade," he sounded...giddy.

"My life for the Cullens safety," I said...holding out my hand with the intention to shake on it. "I am the liability, the chance of exposure. If I am eliminated, they will move on and everything will be…okay."

His fingers crept closer to mine and for a moment I expected him to back down. But then, almost out of the blue, his skin touched mine and both of us gasped.

For me, it was pure fear. That sandpapery feeling of his fingers touching my hand, his closeness, it was almost too much. I truly expected him to lean in and sink his teeth into my skin.

But then, this Aro seemed unnerved by something. Suddenly, he was the one he recoiled.

He dropped my hand and stepped back. This surprised me a little.

"You," he whispered. "I can't see..."

I frowned, not understanding what he was talking about. He could not see…_what?_

"So, do we have a deal?" I tried again. "You kill me and spare the Cullens?"

But Aro no longer listened to me. Instead, he was murmuring to himself in undecipherable syllables and half sentences.

"The girl...defensive powers...guard. I need her..."

I didn't understand any of it.

"Mr. Volturi," I asked timidly. It felt strange to be this formal, like this was a normal man and not a monster. I was probably foolish to try and reason with him, to even dare and speak to him, but I had to try.

My humanity was all I had to negotiate with. To save the Cullens.

I held out my hand again. "Do we have a deal?"

Yes, if only it had been that simple. We would have shaken hands; he would've given me his word. Then he would kill me fast and leave Forks. Or wherever we were. He would not touch the Cullens.

But things weren't going to be like that.

"I have a new deal for you," he spoke, his eyes bright with excitement. It was so creepy.

"A new deal?" I croaked.

I had a feeling I was not going to like this new deal.

"I will spare the Cullens," he told me. I felt instant relief at his promise. The Cullens would be safe.

"But I won't kill you," he said.

"You won't?"

"No. I'll give you immortality."

"You'll make me a vampire?" I asked and my voice was filled with disbelief. He would spare the Cullens and change me. There had to be a catch.

"I'll do even better," Aro smiled sinisterly, as he glided closer to me again. "I will make you part of my guard."

"Your guard?" I asked, feeling dread wash over me.

"Yes, Isabella," he hissed. "If you want the Cullens to live, you will join my guard. As a vampire. You will serve and protect me...

And never see them again."

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"Angela is staying at the rez for now."

"Jacob, I thank you for…"

"Don't," Jacob warned my father. "Look, Carlisle, I have always respected you, despite being a…vampire, but I have serious issues with the fact you are allowing Garrett" – he spat the name like it was something filthy, "to stay here."

Garrett was in the attic. Or something. I didn't really care. I just wanted Bella back. But the searches had been fruitless and I didn't even know if she was still alive.

I had never felt so powerless. So useless.

"Still, I thank you, Jacob. Angela is important to us. She is family."

Jacob shrugged and then turned to me. "Charlie called me. Well, my dad. I think that he wanted to talk about some old Quileute legends."

I frowned. For one, I didn't like the distraction. I wanted to focus on Bella and finding her. Alice kept trying to convince me that she believed Bella was safe, but with time passing, that became harder and harder to believe.

But Jacob's words also sparked a new concern. Why would Charlie, of all people, want to know about Quileute legends?

Maybe Rosalie was right. Maybe it was time to leave.

Though not without Bella. Or at least knowing that she was safe.

"Did he say why?" Carlisle asked.

Jacob shook his head. "No, but it might have something to do with the investigation into Angie's disappearance. And the other stuff."

Mike's injuries. Jessica's death.

Soon, we'd have to add Bella to that list.

I shuddered. It wouldn't come that far. We would find her.

Everything would be fine.

It had to be.

Suddenly Alice gasped. And then the images came.

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

Eyes. Swimming with blood. Skin? A shimmering ivory, transformed into marble. I wasn't surprised by this image, as I had seen visions of Bella being like this before. It made sense because she was going to spend the rest of her life with my brother.

Bella would become a vampire. And I would have a real sister. I mean, I cared for Rose, but a sister she was not.

The vision played out like it usually did. Bella's eyes would gradually change color, from red to gold, evidence of how she would take to our diet without a problem.  
>I smiled and watched the images, like a familiar slide show that ran through my head. This was good. This meant she would be alright.<p>

Edward noticed it too. I could feel his relief as he watched the images with me.

This meant Bella was going to be alright.

And then it all came crashing down.

The vision shifted and the setting changed. Bella's eyes were brown again, and she was bound to a wooden chair in a room with large concrete walls.

I watched in horror as a hooded figure leaned in, his lips and teeth dangerously close to the pulsing point under Bella's ear.

The intent was clear. This person was going to bite Bella.

We weren't going to be on time.

I shivered and felt like I was going to faint, but then two strong arms locked around me.  
>"Alice, calm down," Jasper soothed. "Just concentrate. We need you, baby."<p>

The figure looked up and that's when I could see who it was who wanted to harm Bella.

Aro Volturi.

"Fuck, NO!" I heard my brother growl. He'd seen everything with me.

"Alice, what's happening?" Jasper asked. "What did you see?"

I couldn't answer though because the vision wasn't finished. There was more.

The grey walls transformed into something lavish. Exuberant. Baroque statues. Velvet linings. Thick carpets and high ceilings. Mosaic windows.

One of Aro's palaces in Volterra.

There were three large thrones. One was occupied by Aro Volturi. And two other vampires sat beside him, looking just as powerful. One with black hair, the other blonde. Marcus and Caius, I presumed.

I could see the Volturi Guard. Two tall and strong looking vampires. Male. And two teens.

And there, in their midst, stood Bella. Clad in a tight black jeans and a leather jacket. Her eyes were fierce and burning. Her lips blood red.

She looked strong and powerful. Completely out of place but also like she belonged.

"Alice!" Edward hissed. "What does this mean?"

Jasper held me as the images faded, like a light that dimmed. When there was nothing left to see, I collapsed against him, wishing I could cry.

"What did you see?" Jasper asked.

"Bella. If my vision is right, then the Volturi have her."

...and they want her to join their guard!" Edward said and his voice sounded frantic. "Alice. You have to find out where she is. We have to stop this before it happens."

"Edward, you know it doesn't work like that. I don't get a GPS location with my visions. Just the horrible images," I said, feeling defeated.

"Okay, what did you see?" Jasper tried to help. "Where did you see Bella?"

"Volterra," I told him.

Jasper shook his head. "No, before that."

"There were walls, concrete walls. But it seemed like the room was spacious. So not a cell of some kind."

"Maybe a warehouse," Emmett suggested. He had been quiet so far. My bulky brother usually wore his heart and his thoughts on his sleeve. But so far, he had only played mediator between Rosalie and Edward.

"A warehouse...could be." I agreed.

"Okay, a warehouse. We know Bella left Forks, because her scent wasn't tracked anywhere in town. So excluding Forks, where do we find warehouses?" Jasper mused. He was still holding me, and I welcomed the effect of his calm demeanor spreading through my body.

"Maybe Port Angeles," Emmett suggested.

"Bella has been gone for hours, she could be anywhere," Edward said. He was extremely agitated and his nerves were raw. "There's no way we'll be on time."

He grabbed a chair, one of Esme's most valued objects from her antique collection, threatening to break it.

"Edward, please," Carlisle tried to sooth him. Esme tried to reach for my brother's shoulder, but he shook her off. He did put the chair back down, but his emotions were still running high.

"No! This is your fault. You had to go and help Garrett. And he led the Volturi here!" Edward yelled.

Carlisle took the accusation with grace. He knew better than to argue with Edward right now.

"Edward, calm down," Jasper said. He released me and moved towards my brother, his hands held up as if not to startle him. "We'll find her."

"But not in time. Look, I can't stand here and wait. I am losing my fucking mind." Edward and his profanities. It didn't happen often, but when it did, you knew he meant business.

"It'll be okay," Esme said.

"I have to do something. If we're talking warehouses, she has to be in Port Angeles or Seattle," Edward told us. "If the Volturi want to take her without any problem, they will probably be close to an airport, so Seattle then."

"If you're going, I am coming with," Emmett said. "Jazz, we kinda need you too, man."

I could feel Jasper's hesitation. He wanted to help his brothers, but he didn't want to leave me alone.

"Go," I pointed before he could protest. "They are right, if you find her, the muscle is needed. In my vision, I only saw Aro but I doubt he is alone. I'll try to narrow down a location. Esme and Rosalie can help me."

I watched as they left and tried to focus on the horror of the lingering vision. I saw Bella tied to a chair. The grey walls. A warehouse. But no way to determine where this warehouse would be.

There was only small relief in the idea that the Volturi didn't want to kill Bella, because the alternative was equally horrific.

"Why would they want her in their guard?" I wondered aloud. "It doesn't make any sense. It would be so much easier for them to kill her."

"Leverage," Rosalie spoke up. "There has to be something they want with her."

Both Esme and I must have looked at her strangely because she shrugged. "What? I don't want the girl to die. What else do you see?"

"We can't let them succeed," I said. "We have to find her before they can do anything."

And so I went back to pushing my mind, hoping to see the vision again to get more information, but it only intensified a looming headache.

"Alice," Esme asked, taking my hands. "What do you see, dear?"

I never tried to rewind a vision. Once the images were gone, I still remembered them, but I couldn't play them back. And I couldn't alter what I'd seen to my liking to get more information. All I could do was try and concentrate and hope that the images my mind had already captured before, would give me something new.

"It does look like a warehouse. But it's empty, except for Bella. And Aro."

"Okay, so if there's nothing stocked there, it means it doesn't belong to a company, or isn't rented out currently," Rosalie said.

"Or maybe they killed the owners," I muttered. There were too many options and we were all flying blind.

I focused again, replaying the images. Bella leaned back, Aro leaned in, tempted to taste her. But then he stopped and reached for her hand instead. When they touched, he was taken aback.

I had missed that before. "That's weird."

"What is?" Carlisle wondered.

"Aro can read people's mind right? Kind of like Edward can?"

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, but Aro can see every thought, every memory you have ever had."

"Hmm…"

"What is it, Alice?" He asked.

"I see him taking her hand. Almost like shaking it. I assume he is reading her mind. But he almost seems….surprised."

"Bella is immune to Edward's power. Maybe that makes her immune to Aro's as well." Esme pointed out.

"But that should make him angry," Rosalie offered. "I mean, that has to be disrespectful or whatever, in his eyes."

"Not unless he can use it to his advantage," Carlisle said.

I nodded. "I don't know how it's connected, but Aro doesn't seem to want to kill Bella. Otherwise I wouldn't still be seeing her as a vampire as well."

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I had lost my mind. I had agreed to become a part of the Volturi Guard.

I didn't even know what that meant. All I knew was that I was going to exchange my human life for immortality, and I would sign away my soul to protect the Cullens.

Now, that was a small price to pay, really. But I had a feeling that by agreeing to Aro Volturi's terms, I was going to pay in different ways as well.

"Time to move, human", Alec hissed. He grabbed the ropes around my ankles and ripped them apart without any effort. The same with the ones around my wrists.

Once I was free, he pulled me up. His grip was tight, possibly even tighter than the ropes.

"Come on," he muttered.

Jane appeared behind him and held out a black velvet cloak.

"Put this on," she said.

I frowned but did what she asked, wondering why I was supposed to wear this. It was too long and I practically drowned in it.

Once I was covered, Jane took my arm and led me away. I could feel Alec moving behind us.

When we stepped outside I could see it was nighttime. The moon was out, putting an eerie glow on everything, including the vampires walking beside me.

Their skin was luminescent in the moonlight. It would've been enchanting if they hadn't been monsters.

I was dragged to a spacious black car with tinted windows. The Volturi obviously liked to travel in style.

The door opened and there he sat. Aro Volturi. He smiled like a Cheshire cat, beaming at me.

"Isabella," he grinned, his sharp teeth visible, "How wonderful of you to join us."

He grabbed my hand and then I was sitting beside him. In a way I was grateful for the creepy cloak now, because it was freezing inside the car.

Once Alec and Jane were seated opposite us, the car took off.

I watched through the windows as the warehouse disappeared. In the distance I spotted skyscrapers. We were definitely not in Forks.

"Now, you must be curious where we are going?" Aro said, his voice amused.

I remained quiet and wondered how many bones I would break if I would let myself roll out of the car.

Probably all of them. And then a bunch of vampires would undoubtedly hunt me and kill me. Assuming I would survive an escape to begin with.

I kept staring outside, until someone grabbed my arm with force.

It was Jane.

"Answer your Master," she hissed, digging her claws into my skin.

"Where are we going?" I asked. My voice sounded flat as I pushed down any emotion.

"Well, I must say, this is very exciting. We are on our way home. You will enjoy Volterra, Isabella. The climate is more pleasant and the food is to die for."

Yes, he said that. And then he chuckled at his own sinister humor.

I was going to Volterra. I didn't even know where that was.

I didn't really care either. All I kept thinking about was that I was going to a place where I would never see Edward again. That was the deal. Their existence would be secure, as long as I did what Aro said.

_You have no idea what you are getting yourself into_, my sub-conscious pointed out.

And I didn't, obviously. I was just a kid. Barely eighteen. A year ago I hadn't even known about the existence of vampires and werewolves and now I was in love with one and had agreed to serve another. The reality of it was hard to grasp. I would never see my dad again. Or my weird-ass but loving mom.

The Cullens. Quirky and lovable Alice. Cool and calm Jasper. Funny Emmett. Bitchy Rosalie. Carlisle and Esme, who were like a second set of parents.

Edward. My love, my life. I would never see him again. I gulped and tried to push down the onslaught of emotions that threatened to bubble up to the surface. I could not let Aro see.

My weakness was what got the Cullens in trouble in the first place.

"But, before we go home, I have to make one stop. We're going to see an old friend of mine," Aro babbled on.

It caught my attention.

"Old friend?" I croaked.

"Oh yes, dear. It's time to visit the Cullens."

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

"Alice?"

There was nothing. Just a mega headache that I couldn't shake. I was lying on the sofa, poking around the edges of my mind to see if anything would give, if there was something – anything that could help Edward, Jasper, and Emmett in their quest to find Bella before the Volturi took her away, but there was nothing.

Nothing that they didn't already know. And without anything distinct, anything that could pinpoint a location, there was no way they'd be able to find her in time.  
>And that would be my fault, because I was so utterly useless.<p>

"I see nothing, Esme," I choked. "My head just hurts."

"It's alright, dear. Jacob called. He and his pack are helping Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. They are headed to Seattle. And Carlisle is upstairs, trying to talk to Garrett again, to see if maybe he knows more about the Volturi."

"It won't be enough though, Esme," I murmured. "The vision doesn't change. If they find her in time, it should change back."

Back to the vision I had a long time ago. Bella in gauzy white. Edward in a shiny suit with a ridiculous bowtie. Their skins and eyes matching. Marble and butterscotch. Shimmering and gold.

But it didn't. Instead there was a dark sinister future for Bella. One she voluntarily chose. "But it doesn't," I murmured sadly.

And then it did...

If I'd had a splitting headache before, now it felt like my brain was going to explode. The images came fast and it was almost impossible to keep up.

I saw Aro, and the two younger looking guards. I believed Carlisle had once told me their names were Alec and Jane and they'd been part of the Volturi Guard for quite some time. They were with Bella, who at first glance looked human. Her eyes were still a golden brown and she was slightly limping.

Yup, still human. It was a strange relief.

"Alice? Alice, what do you see?" Esme pleaded.

"Call Edward," I managed to choke out. "I think they no longer need to look for Bella. I think she is being brought here."

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like the action is about to start. As always, thank you for reading and reviewing :)<strong>

**Next chapter is finished, so the wait won't be too long.**

**Happy Sunday!**


	9. Let's Make A Deal

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**All plotlines, characterizations, and details in Eternally Intertwined 2.0: Blood Ties belong to the author: Bronzehyperion. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without the author's authorization. ©2011-2013 Bronzehyperion. All rights reserved worldwide.**

**This is the sequel to Eternally Intertwined. I advise you to read/skim over it before you read this because otherwise most won't make sense.**

**This story wouldn't be the same without my BETA Litmom.**

* * *

><p><span>What happened previously:<span>

_"Alice? Alice, what do you see?" Esme pleaded._

_"Call Edward," I managed to choke out. "I think they no longer need to look for Bella. I think she is being brought here."_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 9: LET'S MAKE A DEAL<strong>

**ALICE**

"What did you see? Be precise."

I wanted to roll my eyes. I was always fricking precise.

I saw Edward. His lips curled back in a snarl because he was furious at the sight of Bella, who was being held tightly between Jane and Alec.

They looked menacing enough, but not as bad as the two guards that would catch him.

"He's going to get hurt," I practically shouted.

I tried to make sense of it, the images, but they shifted so fast, like a slide show played on high speed.

Bella – still human – was with Jane and Alec. I couldn't see Aro, though. He wasn't starring in this particular vision.

But then the situation shifted. The story changed.

I saw Bella's marble skin, cool and white. Eyes that were now swimming with blood.

She looked cold and calculating.

A vampire. But not our kind of vampire.

I shuddered.

Aro was going to ruin her. He didn't want to kill her.

He wanted her immortal.

And Edward was going to die for thinking he could stop him.

I grabbed my phone and dialed my brother's number.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up," I chanted.

I could see it, I could see him doing something incredibly stupid. He would want to try and save her, but in reality, that would be the thing to get him killed.

I could see the delight in Aro's eyes as two of his guards held Edward, while their master grabbed his head, to rip it off.

If it had been physically possible for me to throw up, I would have. My fingers pressed the buttons of my phone frantically, hoping I would still be able to warn Edward.

I had to get the message across.

"Alice?" Carlisle grabbed one of my hands but I shook it off.

Once I sent Edward a message, I tried calling him again, but he still didn't pick up.

"Darn it" I hissed, before tossing the phone away. The crack echoed as it landed against the wall and fell to the floor.

"What is going on?" Carlisle pressed. "Aro is coming here?"

I nodded.

"He's got Bella.

And he is going to kill Edward."

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA<strong>

"Are we there yet?"

Jane sounded bored. I suppose that's what you became when you'd been immortal for this long.

"Be patient, Jane, dear," Aro chided her. "I have a few stops to make in this quaint little area. And then we can go home."

He turned to me, his red eyes glowing in the dim light of the car. "You'll love Volterra, Isabella," he purred. "The climate is wonderful, almost always sunny..." he smiled. "Plenty to eat."

It looked sinister when he did that. This creepy smile, so full of joy, so happy to make others feel completely miserable.

"Isn't that a problem?" I muttered.

"Is what a problem?"

"The sun. The effect it has on your skin..." I clarified.

"In Volterra we can move quite freely. You'll see," Aro told me.

"I wonder how Marcus and Caius will feel about our latest addition. They weren't very happy with the other one," Jane mused.

"Sapphire was far too erratic to be controlled. We should've just killed her," Alec joined her. "She kept running away."

"I disliked her so much. I hope this one won't cause as many problems."

"Enough!" Aro warned. "I made a deal with Sapphire's father and I am a man of my word. It doesn't matter if you agree with me or not."

"Sorry, Master," Alec mumbled, while Jane just rolled her eyes.

Apparently, she wasn't afraid of him. Her brother was, though.

We all went back to silence after Aro's outburst. I wondered about the deal Mark Daggett had made.

Clearly Aro had given Sapphire immortality. But what had he gotten out of it?

A chance to get to the Cullens? After all, Daggett had known about them and their lifestyle. Could he have wanted revenge for the death of his wife. His other daughter?

"Ah, we're almost here," Aro suddenly spoke, his voice eager.

"Where?" I asked, the words falling from my lips, before I could stop myself.

Were we at the Cullens?

"The airport."

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD<strong>

Three missed calls, five text messages.

A frantic Alice.

And now I knew why. Aro was going to be at our house. And he had Bella.

I didn't run, I flew. Probably faster than I ever had before.

Alice's warning was clear.

**_Don't do anything stupid. It will cost you your life_**.

She hadn't gone into much detail about what she'd seen, but I had a feeling it was very bad. Since I wasn't close enough to read my sister's mind I couldn't get the dirty details, but it was undoubtedly far worse than the brief play-by-play of her vision she had given me in a shouty rant on my voice mail.

"We need a plan," Emmett said, as he ran next to me.

"Working on it," Jasper said. He was flanking my other side.

"If he has Bella, he must want her for something," Emmett mused.

"Leverage," Jasper agreed. "Otherwise he would have killed her already. But he needs her alive. For now."

"Stop," I warned. "I don't need this speculation. We will stop Aro and we will save Bella."

I should be relieved that at least Bella was still alive and that she was possibly on her way to the house.

And maybe we would be able to make a deal with Aro. Carlisle might be able to reason with him, as they were old friends.

Still, I was aware of the one rule we vampires had. No human could know about our existence.

And the fact he had Bella, meant that he knew that she knew about us. That put her and the entire family at risk.

"Edward, Alice said she thinks Aro will not be alone."

"We can handle his pack of guards," Emmett said. He was full of confidence and his mind betrayed that he was looking forward to a fight.

"No. Perhaps a more...diplomatic approach is needed," Jasper pointed out. "We don't fight unless we have to. And believe me, it would be best for all of us, if we _don't_ have to..."

* * *

><p><strong>ALICE<strong>

In the years I'd known Carlisle, I'd never seen him nervous. But here he stood, next to me, waiting. Staring into the darkness, waiting for Aro to appear. I could feel the stress rolling off him in waves.

"Are you sure it's just Jane and Alec you see."

In my vision, I' d only seen him with Jane, Alec...and Bella. It seemed like they were in a car.

"Like I said, I don't see more of them, but they have tricks. So there's a good chance there are more."

More guards or not, it didn't matter. Jane and Alec alone would be enough.

Jane especially was powerful with her mind control. Alec was less impressive but difficult to fight, nonetheless. And if Aro had even more guards with him, then there was no way we'd be able to win in a fight.

Not even close.

So that's what I told Carlisle. "We're never going to win a fight."

"Then I guess we have to settle this through reasoning."

I wanted to say something, but then, like out of nowhere, a black limousine appeared.

"They're here..."

The car came to a halt and to my surprise, only Aro stepped out. He looked impeccable, from a fashion point of view. Of course, living in Italy, he probably had the best designers at his disposal.

Out of nowhere, two of his guards - not Alec and Jane - appeared from the thick trees lining the access road to our house.

They must have been following the car.

Bella was nowhere to be seen though. Nor were Jane and Alec.

That didn't match my vision. Where was she? And why hadn't I seen the vision shift?

"Carlisle, my old friend," Aro spoke happily, rubbing his hands together with glee. "It's been too long."

I watched as Carlisle gave him a polite smile. "Aro," he nodded. "Indeed, it's been a while."

The man in front of us nodded. He was flanked by the two bulky looking guards, men who looked bigger than Emmett and very determined to use violence if necessary.

They kept a little distance but were watchful and wary. One had short, black cropped hair, the other seemed to go for the "emo rock" look, with black bangs that were shielding his eyes. Both were completely dressed in black, though.

"How have you been, old friend?" Aro inquired. "Your house is exquisite, I must say," he complimented.

"Thank you. My wife, Esme, designed it."

Esme appeared from behind Carlisle and grabbed his hand. "Welcome," she murmured.

Aro looked her over and nodded in approval. "Quite the beauty", he smiled.

"And such impeccable taste."

"Thank you," Esme said. "Would you like to come inside?"

Her invite – a sign of polite hospitability - was clearly a surprise to Aro, because for a moment his eyes went wide.

But soon he recovered and shook his head. "I'm afraid we don't have much time, dear," he said solemnly. "We've come here to discuss a grave matter."

I could feel Carlisle tense beside me, but before he could speak, I stepped in and held out my hand.

"Hi, I am Alice," I spoke softly, grabbing his hand without hesitation.

His hands felt papery and fragile. Like he could break at any moment.

"Alice," he whispered. The moment our skin touched, it seemed like he got lost in some sort of trance.

He was reading my thoughts, much like Edward could, except that Aro could see all of them. Not just the ones I was having right now, but all the thoughts I'd ever had.

"Fascinating," he mumbled as he read me. "You're a Seer."

"I am."

"Fascinating," he murmured again. "I don't come across many who have the gift of visions. Tell me, my dear, did you see me coming."

He opened his eyes, his blood red stare penetrating mine. I wasn't afraid of him, but the way he was looking at me so intently, that kind of scared me.

"Yes. I saw you coming," I answered truthfully.

I just hadn't seen the part where Bella wasn't currently here. What did that mean? Was the vision wrong?

"So then you know," he concluded. "What the future will bring."

"I know based on what people decide. Courses can change if people should decide so," I pointed out.

Aro smiled, his lips curled up in a sinister grimace. "That's a fair point."

"Is it?" I challenged.

"Well, I have decided on what I want to do, which I am sure you have seen..."

I hadn't seen all of it.

"But you have no intention to change your mind," I interrupted. "Not even with a compelling argument to persuade you…", I hinted.

"The rules were broken," Aro said simply.

"They weren't," Carlisle spoke up.

That caught his attention. "Really, Carlisle? Is that how you see it? Because I think you know quite well what the rules are. No one can know of our existence. And Isabella knows."

It was weird to hear him speak her name, like she was an old friend or someone familiar.

"Where is Isabella now?" I asked. "You must understand we are worried about her."

Seeing as we expected her to be here.

"I understand. But there is no need to be worried. Isabella is fine."

"Is she still alive?" Carlisle asked.

Aro started laughing, a high pitched eerie sound.

"Why, Carlisle, you do still know how to amuse me."

"IS she?" Carlisle asked again, his tone a little cooler.

Aro turned to me. "I'm sure your Seer here can answer that question. But, I'll play along. It's not a question of life or death...

...it's more a matter of humanity."

Carlisle was about to say something in response, when Edward, Jasper and Emmett came rushing from the woods behind us.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Edward yelled, getting in Aro's face immediately.

What happened next, wasn't entirely expected, although it still startled me. Within nanoseconds Edward was pinned to the ground by one of Aro's guards.

Emmett, eager to help our brother, was restrained by Jasper and Carlisle, while Esme looked on, worry etched on her face.

"Careful now," Aro warned. "We wouldn't want anyone to do anything we'll regret, now would we?" he hissed.

"Edward, control yourself," Carlisle warned.

Aro sighed. Clearly agitated he signaled for the guard to let Edward go.

"Now, that wasn't at all pleasant. Let's start over." He held out his hand and gestured for Edward to take it. "You must be Edward."

I looked at my brother who stared at the hand and then at Carlisle.

"Go on," our father said.

Edward rolled his eyes but reached for Aro's hand.

They stood there, hands touching, for what seemed like ages. Aro's eyes glazed over and a lazy smile appeared as he tried to read my brother.

Edward in the meantime wasn't focused on the man reading all the thoughts he'd ever had, or reading his in return. He looked at me, evidently confused.

He realized it, too. Bella wasn't here.

My brother's eyes then wandered to the rest of our family. And then to the two guards and the black limousine.

I couldn't read his mind, but I understood what he was doing.

He seemed to be calculating, trying to figure out if we could take on these two guards. Wondering if there was anyone else left in the car.

"Now, Edward...don't do anything stupid," Aro tsked.

Of course, he could read him now.

Edward pulled his hand away and stepped back. "Where is she?" he asked again. I could feel his tension, he was clearly only trying to stay calm.

"You don't have to worry about Isabella. She is safe," Aro said dismissively.

"That's not what I asked," Edward muttered. "I want to know where she is."

Aro sighed. He was clearly losing his patience.

"We expected her to be here," I explained, my voice calm. "But she's not in the car, is she?"

"No. I thought it would be better to keep her out of this. But, like I said, there is no need to worry. Isabella is being looked after just fine," Aro said.

"The vision," I murmured to myself. It just didn't make sense.

"Oh, Alice my dear," Aro said, his voice filled with false compassion. "Please don't doubt your visions. Under the circumstances, perhaps the stress of worrying about your friend, you clearly misinterpreted some elements. But rest assured, the bigger picture is still the same," he smiled, his lips stretched into a mocking grin.

"Which brings me to our order of business. I am here because the rules were broken. That requires a penalty."

_The bigger picture is still the same. _

Bella would still become a vampire at the hands of Aro. And Edward, in a feeble attempt to save her from this fate, would die.

"We didn't break the rules," I said.

Edward looked at me intently. He had heard Aro loud and clear.

"Didn't you?"

"We never told Bella, she found out on her own," I explained, hoping to reason with this man. "And Edward and Bella are in love."

I had no idea why I was trying to appeal to his human side, he clearly didn't have one.

"Yes, it's all very sweet," Aro nodded. "But that doesn't change the fact that she is human and humans cannot know of our existence. It's the most important rule and it was broken. You may not have told her, but she found out something she wasn't supposed to know, because you all were careless!"

"Bella would never tell anyone," Edward spat. "She knows the risks."

Aro frowned. "Yes, it would appear she is more aware of the risks than all of you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Edward asked. "What have you done to her?"

I could feel he was ready to burst. Ready to lunge at Aro. Which would get him killed.

_The bigger picture is still the same. _

"Edward, don't," I warned.

"Listen to your gifted sister. There's no need for casualties," Aro pointed out.

Carlisle took a step forward.

"What do you want, Aro?"

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD<strong>

That was the million dollar question. What the fuck did Aro want?

No, skip that...where is Bella? That was the million dollar question and the one thing I desperately wanted to know.

He could have killed her already. His mind didn't show that, but he was a master manipulator. Maybe he was able to alter his thoughts, or shield them from me. Much like Sapphire could.

But I'd seen Alice's vision. Well, the "highlights", anyway. And if Aro was speaking the truth, if the "bigger picture" was still the same, then Bella was still alive.

I had to hold onto that_. _

Still, it was obvious that Aro was playing a sick, twisted mind game here.

"I am here to make sure there is no bad blood between us," Aro chuckled.

"You see, regardless of how Isabella found out, rules were broken. And as I said before, when this happens, it's only fair that there is some kind of punishment...

...it saddens me, Carlisle, because you are such a dear friend and while I never understood your...lifestyle, I admire that you have managed to create this…veil…of human pretense here in this quirky and quaint little town...and if Isabella hadn't learned of your true nature, I wouldn't have come here to disturb you…

Hmm, if only there was some way..." he paused.

My father was usually a calm man, but I could see that with Aro he was rapidly losing his patience.

I understood the feeling. I wanted to rip this guy's head off.

"Skip the theatrics, Aro. Just tell us what you're going to do," Carlisle sighed. "If you feel like playing judge and executioner, then get on with it."

Aro smiled, a big, beaming, disgusting smile I wanted to wipe off his face.

"Well, see, normally, my brothers and I would have to decide what to do to the guilty party, but seeing as the rules weren't technically broken – as you pointed out; Isabella found out about our kind on her own, I suppose I could consider being lenient."

"Lenient, how?" Alice asked.

"Well, let's say this was all a great misunderstanding. Carlisle is one of my oldest and dearest friends. I would never want to cause him or his family any trouble.

And to be fair, the only ones culpable and responsible in some form are Edward and Isabella.

That really only leaves the question; what do we do with you now?"

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA<strong>

Don't throw up, don't throw up. Whatever you do, don't throw up.

It wasn't working. I really felt like throwing up.

"Would you like something to eat? You look a little pale."

No, I want to get off this plane, lady.

We were on a private jet. A private jet filled with accommodating humans who had no idea that they were among monsters. Monsters with no hesitation to kill them.

"No, thank you," I whispered.

The woman, golden haired, sun-kissed and with big blue friendly eyes, smiled a perfect Colgate smile. "Alright, well let me know if you need anything."

"That's enough, Gianna!" Jane snapped. "We're fine here so you can go back to your seat.

Gianna nodded. "Yes, of course."

She then turned to me. "If you get hungry…"

"I'm fine," I told her again.

"You better enjoy it while you can, human," Alec chuckled. "Soon you won't be eating anything, anymore."

"No more hunger, just thirst," Jane chimed in and then both started laughing.

I ignored them. We were at the airport in Port Angeles, waiting for Aro's private jet to take off. I'd been here once before, when I'd flown in from Seattle.

I remembered how tiny this airport was, with only small commercial flights. I swallowed back my emotions as I remembered how Charlie had picked me up. Awkward hugs and memories.

He would never know what had happened to me.

Would the Cullens?

Aro was with them now, probably gloating as he told them of my decision. Rubbing salt in the wounds his words would inflict.

Thinking of what that might do to Edward and his family, broke my heart. I could only hope that he would understand I had chosen this to save him.

To protect him.

I tried to blink away the tears that were forming in my eyes. I had to be strong now. This was my choice. And becoming a vampire and joining the Volturi Guard – whatever that meant, was a small price to pay if it kept Edward and the Cullens alive.

"How much longer will this take?!" Alec muttered, clearly frustrated. "I am bored and thirsty!"

"Relax, brother," Jane grinned, as she looked me over. "It'll all be over soon...

...and then we go home."

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD<strong>

"So, what WILL you do?" I muttered. I was tired of the mind games.

Whatever Aro had to say, it wouldn't be anything I'd want to hear unless it was about Bella and her current location.

The rest was static.

"Well, like I said...we can all go about our way...no harm, no foul. This was just a misunderstanding."

"Just like that?" Alice enquired. "No problems whatsoever. No repercussions?" She emphasized.

"Indeed," Aro nodded. "No problems whatsoever. No repercussions either."

"What's the catch?" Jasper spoke up. "I think I speak for all of us when I say I have my doubts that you just came here for a good lecturing."

Jasper was right.

From what Carlisle had told me, Aro wasn't one to back down on something this easily. He thrived on power and showed no mercy once he had decided you were guilty.

His mindset seemed to confirm that. He was here with one thing in mind.

Punishment.

He was envious of Carlisle, of the life my father had created, far away from Volterra.

And Aro hated the fact that Carlisle had left him and his brothers. He resented my father for it.

But there was more. I took a moment to concentrate. To really listen to his thoughts.

Mostly, I sensed that Aro was here to gloat.

And that's when it hit me.

"It's a trap, isn't it?" I asked. "It's a fucking trap."

He was here, protected by two of his guards, while Bella was with Jane and Alec, the two vicious twin-guards who would have no problem killing her.

"Edward…" Esme admonished me. "Keep it civil."

I didn't hear her.

"Where is she?" I growled, a rumbling erupting from my chest. "WHERE IS BELLA?"

The two guards were in front of me instantly, shielding me from Aro.

"Easy now," He hissed. "Isabella and I have an agreement."

An agreement?

"What are you talking about?" I said, trying to free myself from the guards strong grip.

Aro rolled his eyes. "Let him go," he told the two vampires that were restraining me. "I'm sure he won't try to do something stupid again. Not unless he wants me to kill him this instant

And then you'll never know what will happen to Isabella."

The two guards let me go and backed down. Both kept their eyes on me though.

"Well," I said impatiently, trying to keep my temper in check. I hated it, but right now, this monster in front of me, was my only link to Bella. He held all the answers I was looking for.

"Isabella is a very gracious girl. Very brave, too. You should really thank her."

"Why?" Alice asked. "What has she done?"

"She asked me to spare you, which I will because I am a man of my word and I believe she is a woman of hers."

Bella was a woman of her word. Aro chose those words very carefully and precisely. She had promised him something.

But what?

"WHAT DID YOU MAKE HER PROMISE?!" I screamed, ready to lunge again, not caring if Aro's two guards jumped on me before I got the chance.

Not caring if they ripped my head off.

"Edward!" Alice warned. Her tiny arm grabbed mine, forcing me to stay back.

"I didn't make her promise a thing," Aro said calmly. His expression betrayed that he was rather pleased with himself.

"It was Isabella's idea to trade your life for her humanity," he said casually. "I didn't make her."

Humanity? Bella...was giving up her humanity?

Was she...had he turned her into a vampire?

Impossible. I mean, it was supposed to happen – Alice had seen it after all, but not like this. Not at the hands of this monster.

"NO!" I roared. This time I lunged, determined to maim, or kill. Even if it cost me my life.

If he hurt her...the woman I loved, if Aro dared to harm her in any way, he was going down.

"Edward, no!" I heard Alice shriek. Of course, she knew the consequences of what I was about to do. She had seen them.

But before I could stop myself, there was another roar. And then a growl.

And then, within seconds, the scene shifted and I wasn't simply fighting Aro and killing him. I wasn't being held down to get my head severed from my body.

I was being held back by Emmett, while a dazed looking Aro had moved closer to the limousine, shielded by his two guards.

Between us stood Jacob.

Wolf Jacob.

Aro's eyes were big. He was surprised.

Shocked.

"It can't be..." he murmured in disbelief. "The legends…"

"Are true," My father spoke calmly.

"But the Quileutes ceased to exist centuries ago," Aro spoke, still astonished. "Wolves are extinct."

"They aren't."

"You better tell the dog to back off," one of the guards - the larger one, barked. "Because I think I know what can happen to dogs when they try to take a nibble out of a vampire."

That got a reaction from Aro. The wonder on his face got replaced by determination. Menace. Glee.

"Felix is right. I'd hate for this creature to get hurt for making the mistake of defending you."

"Jacob," my father said. "Back away, please."

The reddish brown creature looked back at Carlisle like he really understood him.

And then he did as he was told. He backed away and went to stand next to Emmett, who patted his head.

"Now, where were we..." Aro muttered. "Ah, yes...Edward here was clearly taken aback by the news of the deal I made with Isabella. I can understand the shock, dear Edward, I can. But I don't appreciate you trying to attack me. Again."

He turned to Carlisle.

"I would have thought you would have raised your son with a little more respect for us, Carlisle."

My father didn't say a word.

"Well, if that is all...I think we best be on our way. We have a plane to catch."

Aro turned, ready to get in the car and drive off.

I couldn't let that happen. I had to know where Bella was. I had to save her, even if it cost me my life.

"Wait," I spoke up, my voice a lot calmer than I really felt. "Whatever deal Bella made with you, I want to alter it," I said.

Aro turned around. Those creepy eyes were shining again. He was intrigued.

"I'm afraid that's impossible."

I shook my head. "It's not. Bella offered her life, her humanity. I am willing to take her place," I said.

"Take her place," Aro mused. "And why would I be interested in that? As I said before, Isabella seems to be more gracious about the rules we have than you. You have tried to attack me twice already."

"I...apologize for that," I grumbled. "And to answer your question...I have something to offer that Bella doesn't."

"And what would that be?"

"You know what I can do. Bella has no powers. I do. I could be of use to you."

For some reason that made Aro laugh. Very loudly.

It was a horrible sound.

"Oh, naive Edward. You have no idea of the power that Isabella possesses. She is a gem," Aro smiled.

Powers? Bella had powers? Did Aro really believe that? Or did she make him belief that? Was she trying to escape by making this deal?

She would certainly be fearless enough to risk her life like that.

So many questions suddenly occupied my mind, but there was no time to figure them out.

I looked at Alice who shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know what Aro was talking about. No vision to give me any answers on this.

"Let me take her place," I tried again. "I can read anyone's thoughts. And unlike you, with all due respect, I don't have to touch them first to do so," I pointed out.

Aro remained quiet, watching me, contemplating my words.

"You would make a nice addition to my guard," he then murmured.

It would be worth it, to go to Volterra in Bella's place. I knew I would never make it out of there alive, but as long as she was safe, it was a small price to pay.

"Then we have a deal?"

* * *

><p><strong> It's been a while. I apologize for that. Real life and stuff gets in the way at times. The good news, the two next chapters are done, so they'll be up straight away!<br>**

**Thanks for those who are sticking around and welcome to new readers! :)**


	10. Thirst

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**All plotlines, characterizations, and details in Eternally Intertwined 2.0: Blood Ties belong to the author: Bronzehyperion. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without the author's authorization. ©2011-2013 Bronzehyperion. All rights reserved worldwide.**

**This is the sequel to Eternally Intertwined. I advise you to read/skim over it before you read this because otherwise most won't make sense.**

**This story wouldn't be the same without my BETA Litmom.**

* * *

><p><span>What happened previously:<span>

_"Let me take her place," I tried again. "I can read anyone's thoughts. And unlike you, with all due respect, I don't have to touch them first to do so," I pointed out._

_Aro remained quiet, watching me, contemplating my words._

_"You would make a nice addition to my guard," he then murmured._

_It would be worth it, to go to Volterra in Bella's place. I knew I would never make it out of there alive, but as long as she was safe, it was a small price to pay._

_"Then we have a deal?"_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 10: THIRST<strong>

**BELLA**

Sun.

He had promised me lots and lots of sun. But it had been days and I was still stuck in this prison of brick walls. They kept out all the light.

Apparently, this was for my own good because I wasn't able to handle the sun right now. It would be too painful.

I snorted. This wasn't some random vampire movie. A ray of sun wouldn't hurt me or turn me into ashes. But for whatever reason, I was not allowed outside.

I was trapped.

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD<strong>

Thirsty.

I was so incredibly thirsty. My tongue was dry and my gums ached. They ached to sink teeth into something.

_Someone._

I imagined how my razor sharp teeth pierced rough delicate supple ivory skin, releasing that thick, sweet smelling...

_STOP!_ I chastised myself.

I was going mad with thirst and I kept seeing her everywhere.

Bella.

_My _Bella.

As the days passed the rational part of my brain, the part that registered she was in danger, was overruled by desperation, the need to hunt.

I couldn't escape the thirst licking at my throat.

I needed to feed.

But I couldn't. Because I was not allowed outside.

I was trapped.

* * *

><p><strong>ALICE<strong>

I knew my brother was suffering. I could feel it growing with every vision of him that hit me.

And there were a lot of them.

Perhaps it was this place - Volterra; so full of history, but at the same time so mysterious, that provoked the images. A future that kept changing.

Maybe it was me and my connection to Edward. I knew telepathy existed. Both of us were sort of proof of that with our gifts.

Perhaps Jasper was right. He was convinced that Aro had done something to me when we touched hands back in Forks. Jazz believed Aro was responsible for this new abundance of visions.

He didn't understand the process, though. I was used to the images. The silent movie scenes that shifted and twisted with every decision people made.

And right now, there were a lot of decisions. Almost too many to keep up with.

My phone buzzed and without looking at the display, I handed it to Jazz. He would have to deal with the family today, because I couldn't bring them another day of disappointment.

_Flashback._

_"Edward, if you want to make a deal, I need to know you are not playing games. I need to know I can trust you," Aro pointed out. "I'm afraid that right now, given the fact you just tried to attack me twice, it's obvious I simply can't._

_So, you'll need to prove yourself in order for me to believe_ _you."_

_Edward frowned. He had not been expecting this. He'd expected a handshake and an easy trade. His life for Bella's._

_But Aro was far too cunning to accept something like that so easily._

_"What do you want me to do?" Edward asked coolly, his jaw clenched._

_He already knew, since he knew how to read Aro's mind._

_ "You and Isabella will both come to Volterra."_

They'd been here for 20 days.

After Edward had reluctantly agreed to come to Volterra, my brother had foolishly hoped to be reunited with Bella in Forks.

But Aro had other plans. He had told his guards – Jane and Alec - that they would have to accompany Bella to Italy, while he travelled separately with Edward.

Carlisle had wanted to go as well, hoping he could reason with the coven he had once belonged to. But Esme put her foot down on that plan. She was too worried he would not return. Carlisle was torn, not wanting to abandon his son and Bella, whom he had come to see as a daughter.

But finally after a lot of coaxing and my idea to travel in his place – with Jasper by my side of course, Carlisle had relented.

"Carlisle still wants to come here."

I looked up, finding Jasper looking at me intently. He was the one who usually sensed other people's emotions so perfectly, but I could feel his own anxiety now. It was rolling off him in waves

He was used to fighting, to wars and battles. He hated waiting and not doing anything.

"He can't, Esme won't let him," I sighed. "Nor will I."

"Emmett wants to be here as well," Jasper pointed out. "Rose doesn't care much."

Same story every day since we had been here.

"It's us. Just us. The others have to stay in Forks," I murmured. "They know that."

"Allie...we can't stay holed up in here forever and we need strength in numbers if we want to take on the Volturi."

Same argument, every day as well. I knew how hard it was for him.

"We won't. The St. Marcus Festival is in two days. We should be able to blend in easier then, with all the crowds in the streets. If we show ourselves now, the Volturi guard will bring us in."

"They will bring us in anyway," Jasper pointed out.

"Probably yes, but at least we still have time to form a plan," I pointed out.

Jasper signed. "Fine. Any new visions? What's the last thing you saw?"

My turn to sigh.

"I already told you. I see Edward in a room and he is in bad shape. He's very thirsty. It's not much different from the things I saw before, although his thirst is obviously growing stronger."

I could almost feel my brother's agony. The venom pooling in his mouth. The fight to stay good.

He was slowly losing his mind.

"So they captured him? He can't feed?"

I shook my head. "No, he refuses to feed."

"And Bella?"

"She's harder to locate. I don't know if it's this place, like I am on a different wavelength, but for some reason I can't pick up on her very well, except a few snippets here and there."

"But you are certain she is still alive?"

A deep breath. Alive wouldn't be my choice of words.

"Well, I know she's not dead."

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD<strong>

The girl was pretty. I could see that. Pale blue eyes, blonde curly hair. An angelic face.

She was probably not a day over fourteen.

And while her eyes showed fear, her thoughts, despite being slightly scattered, betrayed her interest in me.

"Yes, he is quite attractive, isn't he?" Aro chuckled. Of course, he could read her mind too because he was holding her hand.

The girl looked at him, her lip trembling. Her heart pounded against her chest, an unsteady rhythm.

His mouth curled into a knowing grin. "Look at you, so young and beautiful. It's alright my dear, don't be afraid. No harm will come to you."

The girl whimpered and struggled against his grip.

"Now, now, please behave. I don't want to hurt you."

He turned to me. "I know she isn't quite as stunning as your Isabella, but she is lovely, don't you think?"

"She's a child," I spat. "How could you do this to a child?"

Or anyone.

"The innocence of a child often provides the best quality of blood, Edward," Aro chastised me. "I know Carlisle has raised you differently and that you only strayed for a little while, slaying murderers and petty criminals, but I can assure you that once you taste the blood of this innocent young girl, you will finally understand the true joy of immortality…"

He looked at me and waited.

"Surely you must be able to smell her. Just give in, you know you want to," Aro coaxed.

She wasn't the first he'd brought into this chamber. Since he had started to hold me captive, he had offered me girls. Young girls.

He wanted to entice me, hoping that my growing thirst would break me. Until now, I'd managed to hold on, but I had to admit that hearing their blood pump, smelling their fear and the sweet fragrance,burned me like hot pokers being shoved down my throat.

This time was no different.

"It's alright to want her, Edward. It's your nature," Aro encouraged, as he approached me, gliding along the oak wooden floor, dragging the girl with him.

"I don't want her." My words sounded monotone.

Aro sighed in exasperation.

"That's a shame. I put all this effort in trying to accommodate your needs, but you keep spitting me in the face."

"Oh well," he shrugged, before grabbing the girl tightly and licking the pulsing point right underneath her ear.

"Last chance, Edward," he hissed against her skin.

I looked away, knowing what would happen next.

The young girl's screamed pierced through me, as he sank his teeth in her neck.

All too soon her protests weakened, her heart slowed and then, after less than a minute, everything stopped.

Aro dropped the girl's drained and lifeless body to the floor and wiped his mouth with a handkerchief.

I closed my eyes, desperate to lose the image. The girl's dead eyes on top of all the other death stares that haunted me.

"Edward, why torture yourself like this?"

Why, indeed.

"You won't be able to be this stubborn forever, you know. You will give up eventually. With every day that passes you will grow weaker, thirstier. You can't starve yourself permanently."

"I can," I muttered.

"But what would be the point? So you can pretend to still be the Edward from before? Isabella's Edward? That's just ridiculous. And rather pointless, seeing as the weaker you become, the easier it'll be for me to kill you. Of course, I don't want to have to go that far. It would be such a waste of your talents."

I opened my eyes and found him on the opposite side of the room. He sat down in the wooden chair, legs crossed. Eyes on me.

"Where is she?" I croaked.

I had asked this question before. He had yet to answer me though.

"Oh, Edward. You really ought to stop worrying about Isabella and have faith that she is in good hands. Instead, you should focus on yourself, because I must say, you're not looking too well."

"We had a deal," I pointed out. My voice sounded weak, pathetic.

What a hero I was. Bella was probably dead and I wasn't far behind. All my bravura for nothing.

And if Bella was dead, there would be no point in living. Aro killing me would be a mercy kill then.

"We HAVE a deal," Aro said. "I have no intention of going back on my word. But in order for you to join my guard, I do need you to have your strength.

And since you refuse to feed on actual human blood instead of the vulgar animal kind, it would appear to me that it is YOU who's not keeping to his end of the agreement, wouldn't you say?"

I took a deep breath. Tired of fighting him.

Defeated.

"I want to see her. I have to know she is alright. Then I'll drain whatever human you bring in here."

Aro's eyes lit up at my words. He clapped his hands together in glee, grinning.

"Now we're talking."

* * *

><p><strong> BELLA<strong>

"She's still not eating."

I wasn't. The idea of food made me extremely nauseous.

"I wonder how long until she stops drinking."

I wasn't that thirsty either. Sure, my throat was dry and felt like sandpaper. But the queasiness made it difficult to keep anything down.

"We can't keep bringing full trays of food back to the kitchen. Master won't like it."

I listened to the voices, which belonged to a man and a woman. They were always at the door, so I figured they were part of Aro's guard.

A guard I was supposed to become a part of, as well.

"It doesn't matter. She can starve herself, but she won't escape her destiny."

Destiny? What destiny? Was it this; being stuck in the room without windows? If so, I'd rather starve myself and die.

Of course, the alternative wasn't that great either. I didn't want to be a Volturi guard. Not if it turned me into what these people had become.

Monsters.

Of course, all of it was better than to risk Edward's life.

Edward. As soon as his name popped into my head, I tried to shake it off. Forget him.

I took a deep breath and willed my emotions to stay in check. Thinking about him hurt too much. Like there was a hole being punched in my chest over and over.

"He's not doing much better from what I understand. Heard he's starving himself, as well."

This piqued my interest, thoughts of Ed…him momentarily forgotten.

They were talking about the man again. I didn't know his name. I just knew he was captured like me. Trapped in a stone cold windowless room.

I wondered if he would starve himself to the end as well.

In a way, thinking I had a fellow sufferer, brought comfort.

Misery loved company after all, even if I had no idea who this person was and why the Volturi were torturing _him._

"Well, if she doesn't start eating soon, we might as well kill her. This is starting to become a waste."

"Tell me about it."

"Enough!"

A third voice. _Jane._

"Master doesn't want you to stand around and gossip. Besides, his orders are clear: there will be no killing the girl."

"Too bad", the male muttered.

Too bad indeed. That would make things so much simpler.

"AAHHH!"

I was startled by the piercing scream, the sound echoing against the walls outside the room.

The wailing continued for at least half a minute, until the female guard intervened, her voice pleading.

"Jane, stop. Please!"

It seemed Jane had used her mental power of pain on the male vampire.

"I would like for you to keep your snarky comments to yourself, Santiago. Do you understand?"

"Jane, he meant nothing by it."

The screaming stopped.

"I am not in the mood for games, Renata," I heard Jane hiss. "Now, has the girl eaten?"

"No," the one called Santiago answered, his voice hoarse.

"That's almost four full days now."

After I had first arrived here, I had tried to pretend. I had eaten the perfectly prepared food. I had said thank you. I had been polite.

The room I stayed in was beautiful, although the golden bedframe and thick velvet curtains were a bit much for my taste.

But I had accepted it all, still hopeful that maybe; somehow I would be able to escape this nightmare.

I had been so naïve. And that had been made perfectly clear to me four days ago when I'd been summoned by Aro.

But not just him.

_Flashback_

_In the room, which was more like a grand ball room, were two others. Vampires who looked exactly like him._

_His brothers. Caius and Marcus. Although I was pretty sure they weren't technically brothers but that's how Aro introduced him. They had been away on business – whatever that meant, so I hadn't met them before._

_ Marcus seemed nice enough. A vampire of little words, who had nodded at me, before going back to looking very bored._

_Caius, however, he was different. I sensed that before he had glided down from his throne to me. Before he took my hand in his _ _to kiss it, which was beyond gross and gave me chills._

_He looked me over from head to toe. Scrutinizing me for a few excruciating moments until he turned around and voiced his approval to Aro._

_"She is as magnificent as you described her, brother," he praised._

_I watched the gleeful smile on Aro's face in horror._

_"Wait until you see her in action."_

_"Oh, I look forward to seeing her in action," Caius grinned, looking back at me with a sinister grin on his face._

That's when it had hit me.

I wasn't just here because of the promise I'd made to Aro. I wasn't just going to be a guard for them.

I was supposed to be much more, particularly to Aro's brother.

He wanted me as his mate, which was too disturbing and disgusting to even comprehend.

Whatever hope I had before, it disappeared right there and then. And so, after a little over two weeks in Volterra, far away from Charlie, Edward, the other Cullens and everyone else in Forks I loved or cared about, the nightmare had become my reality.

And so, I did the only thing I could do. I'd stopped eating.

Four days ago.

Slowly, I was starting to feel the effects. My body was starting to protest. I took sips of water to keep myself hydrated, but I knew that if I truly wanted to starve myself to death, I would have to stop doing that, too.

Death. In a way I longed for it. Just so I could escape this nightmare. Just to stick it to these monsters who wanted me as their shiny new toy.

I got pulled from my musings when a door opened.

Jane.

I was a little surprised to find her in the doorway, seeing as I hadn't seen her since we had arrived here.

She looked resigned, bored even. I was certain she was looking forward to the moment I would succumb because to her I was a huge waste of space.

"I heard you're not eating," she said, stating the obvious.

I didn't say a word.

"You know, it doesn't matter what you do. You can try and starve yourself, but you won't die, if that's your plan. Master, for whatever reason, wants you on his guard. And he always gets his way…

…so this plan of yours, which is foolish and typically human by the way, it's not going to work. Your death won't come, not in the way you expect it," she promised me.

Her lips curled into a mocking smile as she moved closer to me. "Silly girl. You think you can outsmart us. You're so stupid. Do you honestly think you are the first one to be brought here? To try this?"

She shook her head, laughing. "Like I said, Aro always gets his way. You would do well to remember that."

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD<strong>

Aro had won. I had agreed to give up and drink human blood. IF he let me see Bella first.

I would take her place in his guard, as soon as I knew she was alright.

And then, once I was strong enough, I would make sure she got out of here. No matter what.

I knew it was dangerous and that I was putting faith in a man I couldn't really trust. But I had no choice.

Now I had to wait. Wait for Aro to take the bait. It all boiled down to what he wanted more. Me on his guard, or Bella.

Time was running out, though. My thirst was becoming unbearable. I could still smell the blood of the girl he had brought in here earlier and it was driving me mad.

I rested my head against the concrete wall and closed my eyes. I tried to compartmentalize, and focused on the feeling of the cold stone against my cold dead skin.

But the desire, the need for blood, burned too strong and soon all my thoughts were overridden by blood again.

Blood. Blood. Thick, rich blood. Bella's blood. My teeth, her neck.

Blood.

I would get some soon. If Aro kept his word.

I could almost taste it on my tongue - the thick, rich stickiness after I'd sink my teeth through supple skin.

Aro was right. It would be so much better than the stale, off-putting taste of deer, elk, or even mountain lion.

_How easily you forget what Carlisle has taught you_, I chastised myself.

It was true. I could pretend that it was the thirst that was driving me mad after going without feeding for days. But the more Aro confronted me with my nature, the more tempting it became to give in.

And if I was never going to see Bella again, just to keep her safe, then what would be the point to keep pretending I was someone good?

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA<strong>

Five days. Almost six. The sun was rising and setting, life went on.

It was morning. I knew that thanks to the large oak clock at the far end of the room.

More days had passed and I was getting worse. I struggled to sit up, but the wooziness hit me and I sank back against the fluffy white pillows of the bed.

A shaky hand reached out to the nightstand, where a half glass of water stood with a straw.

_Thirst._

I had tried not to drink, to starve myself completely. But it had proven to be very difficult. My body screamed for water.

Rejecting food was easier. My stomach was getting used to being empty aside from the small sips of water my body asked for. It was all I was able to keep down now.

They still brought me food, although I never touched it. I knew that my plan was considered foolish and that Aro certainly had the means to stop me from dying. But I refused to make it easy for them.

They no longer talked about the other captive. The man. I wondered if he had died, and shuddered at the thought.

Had he succumbed on his own, or had they killed him?

Despite feeling faint and weak I managed to suck on the straw, forcing the water down. It felt cool and soothing in my throat.

After a few sips, I placed the glass back on the nightstand. My hand dropped, feeling as if I had done some extremely heavy lifting. Like I'd run a marathon without even moving my legs.

Was this what dying felt like? The weakness, the rapid irregular pounding of my heart, working overtime to keep my body going.

I knew that this wouldn't last much longer. A few days, possibly a week. Soon my organs would start to shut down and once that happened, I'd reach the point of no return.

But would Aro let that happen? Jane didn't think so, but perhaps he had gotten bored with me and maybe he had decided I wasn't worth the trouble anymore.

I could only hope so.

* * *

><p><strong>ALICE<strong>

St. Marcus Day Festival. Masks and disguises everywhere.

Jasper held my hand in a tight grip. We blended in with our masks, but I was certain a few of Aro's men were on the lookout, especially near his palace.

But today was the day. The day everything would change.

I knew the story now and how it would end. It was bad. Very bad.

Aro had orchestrated this perfectly. He had let both Bella and my brother starve. He had made them weak, by letting them think they were strong by defying him.

They should have fed. Both of them. Now their bodies were on the brink of giving up. And we needed them to fight.

I had to find Edward first, knowing he was the key to all this. If he made the decision I had seen him make, then all bets were off.

But if I could stop him, then maybe, just maybe, we stood a chance.

"These people are clueless," Jasper muttered as he sensed the crowd. "They have no idea of the monsters that live among them."

Of course they didn't know, that's why the Volturi had chosen this place. Great climate, beautiful architecture, and free meals all the time.

It was like a luxury vacation for vampires every day.

"Do you see any guards?" I asked.

"Not sure. There are too many cloaks here. I think most are human, but I am sure there may be a few wolves hiding in sheep's clothing."

I chuckled dryly at the irony. "Not actual wolves."

Jasper rolled his eyes at me.

"I think there is an entrance at the bell tower. I saw it in one of my visions," I said, halting Jasper and pointing at the old clock looming in front of us "We better hurry if we want to make it in time."

"Noon," Jasper murmured.

Noon. About 30 minutes to go before disaster would strike.

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD<strong>

There was some sort of commotion. Usually, things were silent and quite serene in the palace, but today, there was excitement.

St. Marcus Day Festival.

I read it in minds and heard it in whispers. While my body was impaired from the lack of feeding, my mind still managed to pick up on plenty of thoughts.

Right now, I was picking up on a very amused Alec and a mean, calculating Jane.

"Get up," the boy hissed. He reached out and grabbed my arm forcing me to stand.

I could have protested, but I was too weak. It had been two days since I had told Aro I was ready to feed. After I saw Bella. I had waited and almost given up on him.

But perhaps this was it.

"Where are we going?" I asked. I tried to stand still but my legs were wobbly.

"Just walk," Jane sighed, resigned. She grabbed my free arm and pulled me along.

"My, my you must be thirsty," the boy chuckled. He enjoyed taunting me.

He wasn't wrong. I WAS thirsty. My body was screaming for blood.

But I had to see Bella first. I had to know she was doing alright. I had to make sure that Aro had kept his end of our deal. He brought her here, but he was going to put her on a plane back to the US before I would join his guard and toss aside the human pretense I had built.

"His girl must be thirsty too," Alec muttered, which caused me to halt and face him.

"What did you say?"

Alec shrugged and grinned. "Nothing. Nothing to worry about at all," he chuckled.

I wanted to hit him. No, I wanted to do more. I wanted to rip his face off.

"What has happened to Bella?" I demanded. Jane grabbed my arm and forced me to start walking again, but I found the strength to pull away, which earned me a glare from her.

"Careful, Edward," she spat my name. "You wouldn't like to see me angry."

Her threat wasn't idle. Jane's threats never were. I knew what she was capable of.

"Where is Bella?" I asked again. "I won't go anywhere with you until you tell me or take me to her. Aro knows that's what I want."

Alec snorted. Clearly this situation was highly amusing to him. "Somehow, I don't think you are in the position to negotiate."

"Shut up, Alec," Jane warned. "Look, Edward, we are taking you to Aro now and he will decide when you get to see…Bella. So let's just walk."

I had no time to go against her because Alec grabbed my other arm and started dragging me. Between the two of them, there was no way for me to fight it and so I allowed them to guide me to a large ball room.

In the middle were three thrones. Carlisle told me that the Volturi had a rather ostentatious taste in things and it showed.

This was grand and over the top.

"Edward, how wonderful of you to join us," Aro said. "Marcus, Caius, this is Carlisle's boy," he explained as he gestured at me.

"What is he doing here?" The one with the blonde hair hissed. "I thought you said Jane and Alec were getting Isabella."

I hated the way his tongue curled around her name and pushed down a sudden anger when I realized why he was smiling like that.

He was intrigued by her. By _MY_ Bella.

"Don't!" I hissed, as I inched closer. "She is mine."

Aro grinned at the display. "See? Fascinating, isn't it. He can read anyone's mind. Well, except for Isabella's."

"The girl is special," the one named Caius agreed. He flashed me a big grin as he gauged my reaction.

_She will make for an excellent mat_e, he thought tauntingly.

I wanted to kill him but I was flanked by guards, so even if I tried, I would be stopped before I could reach him.

"Indeed she is. Speaking of…"

I sensed her before she entered the room. I smelled her. After weeks of not being close to Bella, I was desensitized and the venom pooled in my mouth instantly.

"Appetizing, isn't she?" Aro mused, as if he could read my thoughts. "You can smell her, can't you?"

I could and it made me very thirsty.

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA<strong>

Walking was difficult and it took me a lot of effort to stay upright as Demetri pulled me along the long corridor. I was dizzy from the movement, ready to faint at any moment.

But there was also a strange sense of déjà vu, like I had been here before. That made me feel even more uncomfortable because, while I knew this was absurd – I had never even left the country before all this - the feeling remained.

I struggled as Demetri kept up his pace, feeling like I was going to pass out.

Everything became blurry and for a moment I was certain my legs were going to give out.

"Please…" I begged. "Can we just stop? For a moment?"

Demetri, who had not looked at me until now, halted. His grip remained but he did listen to me.

"You better stay with me. Stay conscious," he warned. "Aro is expecting you."

I nodded as I focused on breathing in and out. The dizziness remained but my vision cleared up a little..

"Yes?" Demetri urged. "Can we walk?"

I nodded and he gripped my arm a little tighter before he continued along the corridor.

It felt like ages until the narrow hallway suddenly opened up into some kind of lobby, which looked like a central space connecting several rooms.

Demetri purposely pulled me towards one of the doors furthest away and into a large spacious room.

For a moment I was distracted by the splendor of the colored glass windows and the beautifully carved wooden beams. The sun filtered in and I wanted to bask in it.

It had been too long.

"Isabella! How wonderful you have come to celebrate with us."

I forced myself to look at him. The blonde one. Caius.

The way he spoke my name and his enthusiasm were frightening.

Next to him was Marcus, who looked as bored as ever.

In my periphery I noticed Aro, Jane and Alec. Plus Felix. They were shielding someone else.

Aro grinned at me, before moving out of the way, providing a good view of who this was.

My heart jumped in my throat when I caught sight of him.

It couldn't be.…he couldn't be here. He was supposed to be far, far away from here. In Forks, where he was safe.

"Edward," I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD<strong>

Her name pierced straight through my dead heart and I half expected it to start beating again.

I peeked over Felix' shoulder, taking her in.

Bella looked terrible. And I fucking hated myself for feeling so thirsty just by looking at her. I wanted to go to her, but Felix's grip was tight.

Perhaps that was a good thing though, because I was practically salivating at the sight of Bella. I was completely desensitized and wanted her. In many wicked ways.

"Edward, as you can see, Isabella is doing fine," Aro spoke. I didn't know if he was being ironic. "Now, I believe we had a deal."

"The deal is that you let her go." I pointed out in a hiss. "I am going to stay here in her place."

Aro sighed. "If only that were possible, but I am afraid, it isn't. She is simply too valuable. So I can't let her go."

"You promised!" I yelled, the sound making Bella cringe.

"I did no such thing, my friend. You only assumed. Now, will you keep to your end of the deal or will this get ugly?"

"Edward, please," I heard Bella whisper. Her plea gutted me. She was worried about my safety, while _she_ was the one in danger.

"You saw her and now you will drink," Aro demanded. He grabbed Bella and dragged her over to me.

He did the exact same thing as he had done with the young girl a few days ago. He licked the skin underneath Bella's ear and then sunk his teeth in, just a little.

Bella gasped. Aro grinned as he offered her to me.

"So _drink_!"

* * *

><p><strong>So now Bella and Edward need to make it out of Volterra alive. Well...in a way. One more update coming. <strong>

**As always, thank you for reading, reviewing, taking the time to share your thoughts. I appreciate it :)**

**Note: I have been criticized before for announcing flashbacks. But with the limited ways FFn offers to distinguish paragraphs, I prefer to do it this way. Sorry if it bugs. **


	11. Heart Beats

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**All plotlines, characterizations, and details in Eternally Intertwined 2.0: Blood Ties belong to the author: Bronzehyperion. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without the author's authorization. ©2011-2013 Bronzehyperion. All rights reserved worldwide.**

**This is the sequel to Eternally Intertwined. I advise you to read/skim over it before you read this because otherwise most won't make sense.**

**This story wouldn't be the same without my BETA Litmom.**

* * *

><p><span>What happened previously:<span>

_"You promised!" I yelled, the sound making Bella cringe._

_"I did no such thing, my friend. You only assumed. Now, will you keep to your end of the deal or will this get ugly?"_

_"Edward, please," I heard Bella whisper. Her plea gutted me. She was worried about my safety, while she was the one in danger._

_"You saw her and now you will drink," Aro demanded. He grabbed Bella and dragged her over to me._

_He did the exact same thing as he had done with the young girl a few days ago. He licked the skin underneath Bella's ear and then sunk his teeth in, just a little._

_Bella gasped. Aro grinned as he offered her to me._

_"So drink!"_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 11: HEART BEATS <strong>

**EDWARD**

When you live forever, you are bound to make some difficult decisions.

But this one was by far the hardest.

Do or die. She or I.

I watched, mesmerized, as blood flowed from the miniscule puncture wound on the side of Bella's neck. Aro had bitten her with a great amount of precision. Enough to get some blood flowing but nothing fatal. Only vampires with an extreme amount of control were able to do that.

"Come on, just a taste. I know you want to," he encouraged me.

My instincts were screaming at me to do as Aro told me, to drink, but the small rational part that still existed somewhere deep inside was disgusted by the thought I was capable of killing the woman I loved.

Unfortunately, it seemed I didn't have much of a choice. If I didn't obey Aro, he would kill Bella. After all, that's what he had done with the girls he had brought to me before. Perhaps I could try and control myself, and pretend to be doing what Aro wanted me to. Maybe I could fool him.

His hands lingered on her neck, ready to snap it like a twig, and I watched as Bella swayed. She was obviously dizzy from the smell of blood and the fact she had weakened in general.

"Drink, Edward," Aro said. "If you don't, I am sure my brother Caius would love to have a taste."

I could hear the chuckling behind me, taunting me. Who was I trying to fool? Myself perhaps. But not them. They recognized a monster when they saw one.

Despite the haze of bloodlust – or perhaps because of it, I suddenly felt very possessive.

"She is mine," I hissed, staking my claim.

The monster inside, dormant for so long, rejoiced. He wanted this; he wanted me to lose control. He had been hoping for that to happen again since before last summer, when I had been forced to drink Bella's blood to suck the venom out after she was bitten by Sapphire's mother, Kate.

Back then, I had been able to stop. This time, and in my current state, I probably wouldn't be able to.

"You say she is yours," Aro hissed. "So claim her then!"

Surprisingly gently, though with determination, he pushed Bella into my arms. Her lids were heavy and she looked like she was about to pass out.

A drop of blood found its way along her neck and down into the dip of her breasts.

It was extremely enticing.

She was so close. I could smell her. Taste her on my tongue. She was mine for the taking. All I had to do was claim her, like Aro said. Just lean in and lick the trail of blood before sinking my teeth into the puncture wound that was already there.

It would be so easy.

I would be gentle; I would make sure Bella wouldn't suffer. I wasn't the same type of monster like the others in this room. Aro or Caius, who would enjoy hurting her. I would love her.

Love her and kill her.

"STOP! NO, EDWARD - DON'T!"

Alice.

I growled, the monster inside me bothered by the fact she was interrupting this moment.

I turned slightly and found my sister, trapped between the strong hands of two of Aro's guards. A man and a woman.

"Nice fishing, Heidi", Demetri complemented the girl. "Save some for me."

"Well, this is a wonderful surprise," Aro clapped his hands. "Alice is here," he cheered. I knew how obsessed he was with my sister's power. If it was up to him, he would have her join his guard.

In a brief moment of sanity, I managed to read Alice's thoughts as they attacked me. She tried to warn me, something about a trap and how I was most definitely not supposed to drink Bella's blood, but then the aroma of said blood licked at my throat and the monster roared.

He wanted this. I wanted this.

I turned back to Bella, who was practically limp and slumped against me.

"MINE!" I hissed before pressing my lips against her neck. I allowed my tongue to touch the wound where a small amount of blood had formed again.

The moment I tasted it felt like I was in heaven. And the desire to bite was incredibly strong.

I tried to savor the moment, though. I didn't want to hurt Bella. Somewhere in the back of my mind the commotion around me registered, but I couldn't tear myself away from the girl in my arms.

With every drop of Bella's blood that entered my body, the need to fully claim her became stronger. I became greedy and started sucking harder, desperate for more blood.

And when the tiny holes Aro had made weren't enough anymore, I used my teeth and pierced through the skin to make them bigger.

The blood flowed more easily and I drank more gluttonously. The girl in my arms grew weaker.

I was killing the woman I loved, but I couldn't stop. I was a monster that had finally given in to his true nature.

And then it happened.

First, the sound was faint, barely audible. But as I drank, it became stronger. The sound confused me, because as I took Bella's blood, her heartbeat was supposed to slow down, until it stopped. But instead….

Bella's heartbeat was stronger. The thumping echoed in my ears and the more I took from her, the louder it became.

Confused I tore myself away from Bella's neck, expecting to see her alert and awake - but she looked deathly pale and very much unconscious.

The sound of a strong heartbeat remained though.

I turned to look at Alice, who was looking at me in awe. And then back at Bella, whose eyes were closed and face was ashen.

Seeing her like this, so close to death, struck me.

"Bella?" I whispered. "Wake up, my love…" I shook her gently but there was no response. If I hadn't held her up, she would have dropped to the floor.

"Congratulations, Edward," Aro chuckled. "You have done what I wanted. I suppose now, it's time for me to hold up my end of the bargain. You did want Isabella to go home, correct?"

I looked at him, stunned. Was he serious? There was no way Bella would make it out of here alive. Not in her current condition.

Of course, that was never the plan.

"You wanted me to take her place, but she was never going to make it out alive?"

Aro shrugged.

"Uhm…" Alice started. "I think there may be a change in plans?"

Aro looked at her and frowned.

"You do hear that sound, right. The heartbeat?" She clarified. "I don't think it's Bella's."

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA<strong>

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Annoying beeping sound. Please stop.

The sound pushed against my eardrums like a battering ram. It was very unpleasant, to say the least.

"I think she is waking up."

Was I? Had I been sleeping? Were my eyes open? No, it was too dark for that.

"Bella?"

Alice?

Was she in my bedroom?

I tried to remember when I had last seen her. In my kitchen? At school?

Did I have another accident at school? The aching of my body sure made it feel that way.

And where was Edward?

"Edward?" I mumbled.

"Edward is…you'll see him later." Alice told me. Her voice sounded hesitant.

She was clearly deflecting.

"Where am I?" I croaked. My voice sounded hoarse and confused.

"I'll get the doctor," another voice, one I recognized as Jasper's, said.

Doctor? So I was hurt. I tried to remember how, but my mind was foggy.

"Bella, can you open your eyes?" Alice asked softly. "I know it might hurt your head, but I promise the light is dimmed."

I reluctantly agreed and slowly blinked, trying to get used to the soft glow.

The walls were white. Not my walls. The bed was lumpy and uncomfortable and I was covered in white sheets and not my usual purple comforter. This was clearly not my bed.

And I was hooked to the thing responsible for that annoying beeping sound that hurt my ears.

This was not my room. I didn't recognize these surroundings. My eyes found Alice's and she looked worried. Very worried.

This, of course, was enough to make me panic. My heart sped up and I started clawing at the IV in my hand as I pushed myself to get up.

That hurt. My muscles ached and there was a sharp sting on the side of my neck. I touched the spot, my fingers meeting with a large band aid.

That's when it hit me. Vague images. Lips on my neck. Gentle, but firm. Determined. And then, buried somewhere deep in my subconscious a sharper pain, like I was being cut.

Except, I wasn't being cut. I was being bitten.

Behind Alice, I saw Felix, one of Aro's guards.

I was still in Volterra.

"Am I a vampire?" I asked, as I touched the side of my neck. The bandage there answered my question before Alice did.

"Bella, relax," Alice tried to sooth me. "You are alright. You just need to regain your strength."

The bandage on the side of my neck begs to differ Alice, I wanted to scream. And she wasn't really answering my question.

"Where am I? Am I still in Aro's palace?"

"You're in good hands," Alice tried. I shook my head. She was still deflecting.

"That's not what I asked," I whispered.

"You got hurt. So you needed medical attention. You have good doctors."

She wasn't giving me anything, which meant she was hiding something from me.

"What happened?" I tried to sound firm but I sounded whiny. "Tell me what is going on!"

"Bella, you should rest," Alice tried. "There is no need to get worked up. Everything is fine!"

I wanted to roll my eyes. Getting worked up was what I wanted. I wanted to know what the heck was going on. I wanted to know where Edward was.

Edward. Another flash hit me. The images were razor sharp.

Like his teeth.

I was in his arms and he held me close. They were his lips on my neck.

Did he change me? Or….

I felt the panic bubble up again. "Alice, please…" I whispered. "You have got to give me some answers."

Alice took a deep breath and leaned in. She whispered softly, almost too quietly for me to hear. "Edward is not here. And yes, he bit you. And no, you are not a vampire," she answered my unspoken questions as if she could read my mind.

Edward bit me. I was not a vampire. But Edward had bitten me.

"Why?"

"Because Aro starved him for days," Alice explained. "He forced him to feed on you."

Her words triggered something in me. A vague memory.

Because Aro starved him for days

Starving. That's what I had been doing. Just like that other captive. The one I felt a connection to, even though I had never seen him.

Now I realized why that was. Who it was.

"Edward…"

"Aro imprisoned him," Alice murmured. "I think he is still hoping Edward and I will join the Volturi Guard. Of course, he is currently preoccupied with other things."

She sounded ominous.

"What other things?"

Alice frowned.

"Look Bella, you have to stay calm. Doctors' orders," Alice said. "What is taking Jasper so long?" She muttered to herself.

"Alice, just tell me what is going on."

She remained silent, clearly contemplating how much she could and should tell me.

"It is complicated," she muttered.

"So un-complicate it," I demanded.

She opened her mouth to say something but then the door flew open.

Jasper and someone I had never seen before entered the room.

The man, presumably my doctor judging from his white coat, halted at the foot of the bed. He was in his early forties, with thick black hair and dark eyes. Black rimmed glasses on the tip of his nose.

He grabbed what appeared to be my chart and started reading it.

There were no introductions though.

"Uhm, hi," I waved, trying to get his attention. But instead of greeting me back, he held up a finger and continued reading my chart.

I watched as Alice and Jasper exchanged looks before Alice stepped forward. "Bella, this is Doctor Zamprani. He's been taking care of you."

The sound of his name made him put the chart down and address me directly.

"Isabella," he spoke with a thick accent. "How do you feel?"

"Tired," I admitted. "And everything hurts."

"You were injured and you lost a lot of blood. We had to give you transfusions," he told me in broken English.

That was odd. I mean, yes, with blood loss, one would require transfusions. But why did Aro let me live?

Again, I watched Alice and Jasper exchange a look and it started to frustrate me. They could at least have the decency to tell me what was going on.

"When can I get out of here?" I asked. The doctor smiled coolly at that question. "Mr. Aro wants you to rest."

Why would he want me to rest? Aro was evil, a monster. Hell, a place he was surely familiar with, would freeze over before he would genuinely care about a human, unless he could eat them.

So why was I getting medical care? There had to be a catch.

"Well, I think I have rested enough," I said as I struggled against the pillows to get up. "I want to get out of here, so you should release me."

The doctor frowned and looked over his shoulder at Felix who was shaking his head. "I'm afraid it's not that simple. First you rest and then Mr. Aro will decide what to do with you."

He then left the room without a proper goodbye.

I turned to Alice and Jasper.

"Okay, I am going to ask one more time; what the heck is going on?"

"Bella…" Alice started again, exchanging more looks with Jasper but this time I cut her off.

"Don't 'Bella' me, Alice. You have to tell me what is going on. The whole story. From the beginning."

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD<strong>

Trapped. Again.

Only this time, there was no way for me to get out. Nothing to bargain with. Aro didn't have to manipulate me anymore, he had what he wanted.

I had drunk human blood. Bella's blood.

And she had barely survived. But she did. _Survive_. Aro had made sure of that once he realized how valuable she was.

Everything was different now. Not in the least because of this new sound that followed me around.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

An equal steady heartbeat.

I touched the skin on my arm. It felt warmer, but perhaps I was imagining that.

I was a vampire. A very dead person.

I shouldn't have a heartbeat. Or warm skin. I was ice.

But the thumping sound, I knew it. It was the sound of a heartbeat. A human heartbeat.

Maybe it was a fluke, but one thing was clear; Bella's blood was special.

And Aro knew that, too. That's why he wanted to keep her alive now.

I knew Bella was somewhere in the palace, in a makeshift hospital room. That's all I knew. The only good thing was the fact that Alice and Jasper were allowed to stay with her.

Clearly, he was playing some sort of game, but for the time being, I was relieved Bella wasn't entirely on her own. At least Alice and Jasper would take care of her as best as they could.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't even hear the door open until a figure appeared right in front of me.

Aro.

"Edward, how are you today?"

I ignored him.

"That sound is music to my ears."

He came in here a few times a day, listening to the sound I now carried with me, this supposed heartbeat that wasn't really mine. He would touch my skin, rob me of my thoughts, and enjoy making me feel miserable.

"Do you know what this means?" he asked, though it wasn't really a question. "Do you realize what could be accomplished with Isabella's blood if this is indeed a genuine heartbeat? A human heartbeat?"

It would mean Bella would become his experiment. Aro's very own lab rat. He would exploit her completely and she would never be free again.

He would hold off on making her a vampire and keep her human until he knew exactly what her blood did.

"You will be happy to hear Isabella has awakened this morning. She was on the brink of death for a while, but I have a top doctor taking care of her and she should be back to normal in no time," he said.

Normal? Bella would never be normal again. Nothing would ever be normal again. And it was my fault. If only I hadn't been so tempted to bite her, if only I had been able to control myself. But I was so incredibly weak. The monster had won.

And now I was forced to live with his - well my - actions forever.

"I must say it's very fortunate how we discovered this. We would have never learned this, had you not drank Isabella's blood. If I had followed through with my original plan to change her, everything would have been different" Aro mused.

"I must admit, I am still interested in making her part of my guard, but even more so, her blood may be a very powerful elixir. And I need her to stay human for that.

And just imagine if you really are turning human...the possibilities with Isabella's blood...Endless."

The door opened behind him.

"Master?" It was Jane.

"Yes, Jane?"

"He's here."

Aro's face lit up, his lips curled into a beaming smile.

"Excellent!"

Jane turned and left while Aro excused himself. "I must leave you for now, Edward. But I will return soon with someone who might be able to help to determine what is happening here, and if Isabella's blood is indeed powerful enough to give a vampire his human life back."

I hated the idea of prodding and probing. If Aro brought in a doctor, I might be forced to kill this person.

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA<strong>

"You must eat."

This again.

"I am not hungry, Alice," I muttered, as she hovered with a bowl of what I assumed was soup.

"Don't be stubborn, Bella," she warned. "You need your strength. You haven't eaten in days and the sooner you can eat something on your own, the sooner that IV will come out."

I rolled my eyes.

After Alice had told me everything, from beginning to end, the last thing I wanted was food. The thought alone made me feel so nauseous.

Edward had bitten me, because Aro had starved him on purpose. And then, while he drank my blood, his heart had started beating. Which sounded ridiculous, even Alice thought so.

But she had heard the equal thumping of a heart, a beat that had not belonged to me, because I had been too weak.

I didn't know which part of the story consumed me more. The heartbeat or the fact Edward had bitten me.

And not with the purpose to change me. He had done so because he was thirsty. He had lost the battle to his inner monster.

That made me feel so incredibly sad.

I knew how hard Edward had fought against his nature and how much he wanted to be good. And he was good. I didn't blame him for biting me, after all, for weeks I had dreamed about doing the same to him.

"He must be going out of his mind with guilt," I muttered, thinking of Edward.

Alice sighed. "Knowing Edward, that's very likely, yes."

"Have you seen him?"

She shook her head. "I am glad that I get to see you. At least I can try and keep you safe that way."

"But Edward…"

"He's safe, for now. Aro is too curious about what's going on with him to kill him, so he won't hurt him for the time being. Not until he knows what all of this means."

"Do you know…what this means? Why my blood…" I didn't finish my sentence.

"I have no idea, Bella. I have never seen a vision of you that told me any of this. I would have shared it if that had been the case," Alice sighed.

"It's all…what does this mean?" I asked. Alice shrugged. Of course she didn't have the answer either.

"I don't know, I wish I did. But Aro won't let me get near anyone. Except you. And there are plenty of watchdogs here, too."

It surprised me that Alice was allowed to visit me. "Why do you think Aro is allowing this?"

"Allowing what?" Alice wondered.

"For you to be here," I clarified.

Alice looked behind her, where Felix was watching us.

"I don't know, Bella. But we must be grateful that I can," she emphasized.

"And what will happen when I am healthy again?"

"Then you go back to your old room," Felix answered before Alice could. "Aro is very interested in your blood," he added in a dark chuckle. "Me too, but for different reasons."

He was about to say something else, when Jasper suddenly entered the room. "I think your mate Demetri has some issues," he said calmly.

"Issues?" Felix said. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, he said he was going to lunch, which I assume…well, you know, but then I heard screaming. Guess he doesn't understand what being inconspicuous means as much as he should," Jasper remarked casually.

Alice and I looked at each other, wondering what Jasper was doing. It was obvious he was trying to create a diversion, but why? Why risk the wrath of the Volturi Guard when it could get him - and Alice killed?

"What do you expect me to do about that?" he countered, looking menacing as he approached Jasper. He was quite a bit taller and bulkier, but in no way did Jasper seem impressed.

"I expect you to do nothing. I am just giving you a heads up. I mean, I don't know how this works, but one would think you all look out for one another? I think one of the humans saw what he was doing and she escaped," Jasper shrugged. "But if that is not a problem, then I said nothing."

He turned his back on Felix then, and I realized he was letting this stir. The bulky vampire guard had two options. One, he could go and check on Demetri and leave us alone for a bit, knowing that was against Aro's orders, or he could stay here, risking the possibility this girl – assuming the story was true - would get away.

That would mean Demetri, who was normally the smart one, would risk breaking the Volturi's one rule; keep their existence a secret.

Felix hesitated and the tension was rising. Finally, after what seemed to take ages, Felix stalked towards the door.

"Don't even think about trying something", he warned, before storming out.

"What was that all about?" I wondered.

"That, my dear, is a distraction," Jasper smiled, before he grabbed the IV in my hand and tugged at it. It came loose easily.

"Jasper, what are you doing?" Both Alice and I shrieked.

"Getting Bella out of here," he said as he lifted me in his arms.

"Oh, you do smell good," he gulped.

It had always been difficult for Jasper to be near me but right now, he barely showed any discomfort.

"Jasper, put her down," Alice demanded. "You cannot just carry her out of here. That will get all of us killed."

"I did a little tour of this place. You'd be surprised at how badly some parts are being guarded. No wonder Aro wants you and Edward to join his guard, because he is definitely minus a few."

"Jasper, you cannot try to smuggle me out of here. It's impossible. And Alice is right. We will all get hurt."

He shrugged and carried me to the door. "It's worth the risk."

"Jasper, really, I don't think…" Alice tried, but he ignored her and opened the door, where we came face to face with Aro.

"Going somewhere?"

* * *

><p><strong>Right. This may very well be a 'Jump the shark' moment. The point of this twist isn't to make Bella "speshjul". I know she is not a favorite character with many people. Anyway, I better get back to finishing the next chapter. Hope to have that up as soon as possible. :)<strong>

**Thanks for reading, reviewing and sharing your thoughts. Have a good week!**


	12. Lab Rat

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**All plotlines, characterizations, and details in Eternally Intertwined 2.0: Blood Ties belong to the author: Bronzehyperion. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without the author's authorization. ©2011-2013 Bronzehyperion. All rights reserved worldwide.**

**This is the sequel to Eternally Intertwined. I advise you to read/skim over it before you read this because otherwise most won't make sense.**

**This story wouldn't be the same without my BETA Litmom. Thanks for being so patient with me :)**

* * *

><p><span>What happened previously:<span>

_"Jasper, put her down," Alice demanded. "You cannot just carry her out of here. That will get all of us killed."_

_"I did a little tour of this place. You'd be surprised at how badly some parts are being guarded. No wonder Aro wants you and Edward to join his guard, because he is definitely minus a few."_

_"Jasper, you cannot try to smuggle me out of here. It's impossible. And Alice is right. We will all get hurt."_

_He shrugged and carried me to the door. "It's worth the risk."_

_"Jasper, really, I don't think…" Alice tried, but he ignored her and opened the door, where we came face to face with Aro._

_"Going somewhere?"_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 12: LAB RAT<strong>

**BELLA**

"Going somewhere?"

Before any of us could answer, a familiar face appeared behind a calm looking Aro.

A part of me felt relief. A bigger part of me feared the consequences of our attempted escape even more now.

"Put Bella back on the bed, Jasper."

It was Carlisle. On the surface he looked stoic; his face was showing no emotion but his body language betrayed him. I noticed how one hand was balled into a tense fist. In the other he carried his medical bag.

Jasper sighed and flashed me an apologetic smile before carrying me back to the bed. He put me down gently and then covered me with the white sheets.

"I will forget about what I just saw," Aro murmured. "I'll pretend you wanted to take Isabella for a walk, take her out for some fresh air. But if you try a stunt like that again," he threatened, "well, I don't think I have to explain to you what the consequences will be."

None of us spoke or tried to protest. We all knew better.

Instead we let an awkward and heavy silence take over.

Alice kept her eyes on Carlisle, who kept his eyes on me.

And I looked at him, wondering what he was doing here.

"Aro invited me to Volterra so I can examine you," he answered my unspoken question. "The situation seems to be quite unique."

"Yes, Carlisle told me that he ran some tests a few months ago, when Edward first experienced a heartbeat," Aro added. "Well, a presumed heartbeat."

I remembered that. It had happened a few times after we'd made love.

My cheeks burned at the thought of Edward covering his body with mine, taking me and claiming me.

_FOCUS! Bella_, I chided myself. It was inappropriate in so many ways to be thinking of sex with Edward right now.

Still, it had been a while. But everything was different now.

Anyway, the times Edward had felt that strange sensation in his chest – presumably a heartbeat - before, the feeling never lasted.

But now he'd been hearing it for days. Or so Alice and Jasper had told me.

"The tests I ran before didn't lead to anything significant," Carlisle said.

"What's happening now seems to be different. The heartbeat is persistent now."

"You have seen Edward?" Alice asked, to which he nodded.

"I asked Carlisle to see Edward first. We have to know what this means," Aro said. The glint in his eyes betrayed how eager he was to unravel this mystery.

"I'm sure you would love to know what this means," Jasper muttered. He had his arms crossed, legs wide. "So you can use it to exploit Edward and Bella."

He was definitely taking a defensive stance. Felix copied him, grinning and enjoying the idea of a fight.

Carlisle noticed it too, because before Jasper could say anything that could really get him into trouble, he diffused the building tension.

"Aro has assured me that both Bella and Edward are safe. We all are," he murmured. To an untrained ear, his reassurance sounded sincere. But even I – while human – wasn't naïve enough to think we were actually free of danger.

"We all have a common goal here," he emphasized.

"Provided there won't be any other escape plans," Aro warned. "I won't be so tolerant the next time that happens."

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Carlisle asked me, as he stepped closer.

"Sore and tired," I muttered.

"Well, I heard Doctor Zamprani took good care of you, but I would still like to examine your injuries. Do you mind?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't mind."

Carlisle turned to the others in the room. "May we have some privacy?"

Aro frowned. "No tricks, Carlisle. You are an old friend and I trust you. But you know how I feel about betrayal."

Carlisle nodded. "I am just here to do my job," he said.

Aro nodded and then left with Felix and Demetri.

Jasper and Alice hesitated, until Carlisle gestured for them to leave the room as well.

As soon as we were alone, Carlisle opened his bag. First he pulled out an iPod. He pressed play and the room was filled with the sounds of Debussy. "To make you feel at ease," he explained.

And then he pulled out a syringe.

I gulped at the sight. It was big. And filled with some strange translucent liquid.

Like that thing was going to make me feel at ease.

"What's that?" I whispered.

"A choice."

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD<strong>

Carlisle was here. He was the expert Aro had summoned – yes summoned, to figure out what was going on with me and what effect Bella's blood had on my internal system.

It was a strange relief during a time where everything was confusing and chaotic. Carlisle was my father, a man of reason and a man of science. If anyone could get us some answers, it was him.

Of course, in that lay the problem. If Carlisle was able to figure this out, what would the consequences be?

How far would Aro go? Would he kill us and leave Bella alive? Or would he extend the torment and lock us all up?

He was in control now and I didn't like that at all.

And trying to outsmart the Volturi, as much as I wanted to, provided to be difficult and dangerous.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

The moment I forgot the sound, it popped up again, like a constant reminder of this…rebirth, if that's what it was.

I wondered what it looked like. If my heart, nothing more than a useless organ for so long, was now audibly beating inside me.

It reminded me of a few months ago, when Carlisle had jokingly suggested he could cut me open to see what my heart was doing inside my chest. That was right after I had sensed the peculiar feeling of a heartbeat for the first time.

Right after I had made love to Bella.

_Bella._ I missed her. My heart, dead or alive, beat for her.

Because of her, I reminded myself grimly.

I was the reason she was here in the first place. Why she had gotten hurt and why she was now a science project to Aro.

A lab rat, much like me. Except I could handle it. Could she?

I tried to push down the guilt that was eating at me. But with every beat, it grew stronger, because every beat reminded me of how Bella's blood was now coursing through me.

And that made me incredibly thirsty.

I couldn't deny Aro had played this out perfectly. Starving me first before offering me the biggest temptation I'd ever known.

And he had won. One drop and I was hooked.

I could still taste it on my tongue, the sweet rich taste.

My gums ached at the thought and venom pooled up in my mouth.

I wanted Bella, and if she were here in front of me right now, I would probably take her again.

Her blood hadn't just awakened a heartbeat; it had also tapped into a long dormant need for blood. The monster was satisfied for now, but he would always want more. And battling him successfully seemed impossible now.

Ultimately that meant that even when Bella still wanted to see me after we'd make it out of here unscathed, I wouldn't be able to be around her. It would be too great a risk.

That hurt, knowing we couldn't be together unless she became a vampire.

And for some reason that seemed a bigger sacrifice now.

Technically the situation wasn't so different from before, but I wasn't so sure anymore if my beloved still wanted to share immortal life with me. And why should she; I had tried to kill her after all.

I had always been so capable of controlling myself. And with one bite, that had all been erased.

I had ruined everything with my choice. And now I had to be patient – and possibly afraid - to find out what Bella would choose.

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA<strong>

A choice. In that sharp pointy needle in Carlisle's hand, lay a choice.

A choice I had to make right away because it wouldn't be long before we'd be interrupted.

Talk about pressure.

"This contains Edward's venom," Carlisle had explained just moments earlier. "He has been collecting it since you agreed to become a vampire. Mostly as a precaution, though, because you never set a specific date for your uh…_transformation_."

I was stunned by the reveal. Sure, not too long ago I had actually made the choice to become immortal, and I stood by it 100%, but knowing Edward had been preparing for it? That truly came as a surprise.

"If I inject it, you will be a vampire in three days. There will be nothing Aro can do to stop it," Carlisle said.

"He could hurt you," I pointed out, whispering over the music, knowing Carlisle could be able to hear me and hoping no one else could.

Aro would. If Carlisle injected this venom and it turned me into a vampire, Aro would kill the Cullens. And then me.

Carlisle nodded. "That's a possibility. But the alternative is horrible. He wants your blood, Bella. At any cost. So I can guarantee he will hurt you. You will suffer."

He pulled out a different needle. This one I recognized. It was to draw my blood.

"I can inject you with Edward's venom," he said quietly. "Or I can do what Aro has asked me and draw your blood so I can examine it further. Like I said; it's your choice."

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD<strong>

Time meant nothing anymore. It was starting to slip away from me. I stared at the grey walls in my cell, counting the specks of cement, to occupy myself.

Hours passed without anything changing. It made me strangely aloof and the heartbeat in my chest kept lulling me into a state of semi -consciousness.

Still, as the door to my prison opened again, I was instantly alert.

Carlisle stood in the doorway. To the untrained eye he looked normal with no hint of emotion, but I had no trouble reading his true feelings.

_No_. Bella had rejected my venom. She didn't want eternity with me anymore.

Carlisle noticed my defeat and tried to reassure me with his thoughts.

_Edward, Bella hasn't rejected you. But she thinks the risk is too big. She is trying to protect us. _

_She's brave._

I was relieved but also worried about the consequences. As long as Bella was human, Aro could experiment on her all he liked.

And on me too, although that was the least of my worries.

"I need to try and take some of your blood," He said, pulling me out of my reverie. "I want to see what's happening. There has to be some kind of mutation going on inside you," he explained.

I rolled up the sleeve of my black shirt. As my fingers touched my skin in the process, I was once again amazed by how warm my skin felt.

Or maybe I was imagining it.

"Will you be able to get a needle in?" Felix asked. He stood behind my father, keeping a watchful eye on both of us. "Aro doesn't want any mistakes."

Carlisle ignored him. "Make a fist," he told me.

I did as he said, and waited for the needle to break against my skin.

But it didn't. Instead, it pierced through easily, which surprised both of us.

And it didn't stop there. Carlisle was able to draw blood without a problem. Something that hadn't happened since I'd been human.

Once Carlisle had enough he handed me a band aid, assuming the small puncture wound would keep bleeding, given my new state.

Except it didn't. The small wound healed instantly.

"Interesting," he murmured.

It seemed not everything had changed.

* * *

><p><strong>ALICE<strong>

"Wow, Aro really thinks of everything, doesn't he?"

I watched, intrigued as Carlisle stood over a microscope. He was studying both Edward and Bella's blood.

"When he wants something, he gets it."

"So, what do you see?" I was curious, so darn curious.

Mostly because I hated how I hadn't seen any of this coming. It unnerved me to know I had missed so much, and it made me wonder what else I had overlooked.

I had seen many things in my time, all kinds of visions, but none of them had ever shown Bella's blood to be some kind of magical elixir that could make a vampire feel like a human again.

"The structure of the blood Edward's consumed," Carlisle murmured. "I won't get too technical, but there is some kind of mutation. Almost as if it creates new cells."

"So her blood is able to transform a vampire back into a human?"

Carlisle looked up from the microscope. "It's possible, but I think it's too soon to make those kinds of assumptions. All I can say for certain is that Bella's blood has an effect on Edward. The blood inside him – usually animal blood, it breaks down, like waste. Like burning calories, I suppose you could say. But this has remained in his system. His body is not breaking it down the usual way."

I chuckled dryly. "Well, we know Bella has an effect on him all around."

Carlisle flashed a tiny smile before going back to staring into the lens.

"Will Edward have to drink more of her blood? To be sure, I mean. Because I don't think he wants to."

Carlisle raised his brow.

I sighed. "Okay, I am sure he wants to. Deep down inside. But his mind must be struggling. That guilty conscious has come back to haunt him."

"He had no choice. The consequences would have been far worse if he had disobeyed Aro," Carlisle remarked.

"True. But that doesn't stop the guilt he is feeling now. I mean, Bella is handling things a whole lot better than Edward is, and she is the one who was bitten and possibly has magical blood," I mused.

"Edward has always been very hard on himself," Carlisle said. "He feels like he failed Bella by drinking her blood. Especially because it unleashed his inner monster. He's been trying to protect Bella from that for so long."

I rolled my eyes. My brother could be such a drama queen. In many ways I was more like Emmett when it came to guilt. If something happened, you could dwell on it, but it was better to kick yourself, learn from it, and move on.

"His guilt won't keep her safe now," I pointed out. "If her blood does what we think it might do, she is an open target. Which she knows. And that's why I don't understand why she chose..."

I didn't finish my sentence, knowing there were eyes and, more importantly, ears everywhere. But I had seen what Carlisle had offered Bella. A syringe filled with Edward's venom. It would have made her a vampire in a few days. That seemed better than being Aro's lab rat.

But Bella, stubborn as she was, hadn't seemed to feel the same way. She wanted to protect us more than she wanted to keep herself safe.

"Bella is brave," was all Carlisle said.

"What do you think Aro will do to us?" I asked him. Carlisle knew the Volturi better than anyone; he had been one of them for over a century.

"Aro can be a fair man," Carlisle said. He too was aware that we were probably being watched and any word could be used against us. "It's possible we will all walk away from this unscathed. But that depends..."

"On?"

Carlisle once again looked up from the microscope. "On what Bella's blood can truly do. Maybe it can only affect Edward. Maybe not."

"And how will we know that for sure?"

He held out a test tube with the red liquid. I held my breath instantly, knowing the kind of effect it could have on me if I took a whiff.

"By testing it on another vampire."

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA<strong>

I had to pee. Which was very unfortunate. I was pretty sure I couldn't do it alone because I was still too weak.

Stupid, watchful eyes. Demetri was standing in one corner; clearly he was still alive, despite almost letting a human girl escape earlier. I guess Jasper hadn't made up that story after all.

Meanwhile, Jane was watching me from the door, giving me a creepy grin.

It reminded me of her power and how she could hurt people by simply staring at them. Except for me.

I wondered if I would be able to take her on if I were a vampire myself. As a human she couldn't harm me with her mind games; would that be the same if I were a vampire?

I sighed, thinking I might have blown a possible advantage we'd have over the Volturi and their guard.

But when Carlisle had asked me if I wanted to be transformed into a vampire right then and there, there was no choice but to say no.

I had to protect the Cullens.

Also, and I would never admit this to Carlisle, I was worried about what I would be like as a newborn vampire.

If my nightmares were any indication, I was brutal and dangerous. Capable of killing Edward.

_Edward._ Although I knew he was somewhere inside here, it felt like we were miles apart. And I wanted to see him so badly.

But Alice had explained Edward couldn't be around me right now, because my blood was too tempting.

Another thing that would disappear if I became immortal.

Why was I still human anyway, except for this thing with my blood?

I was getting tired of the probing and prodding and the giant needles that were needed to get my blood.

Lab rat Bella.

I sighed, which instantly gained both Demetri's as well as Jane's attention.

"What is it?" both asked simultaneously.

I shrugged.

"I need to use the bathroom."

Jane rolled her eyes. She hated my human moments. She looked back at Demetri, who grinned. He was enjoying the fact she was in this position.

"Can you walk?" Jane muttered.

I nodded, as I sat up. I swayed a little at first, but then, after taking a few deep breaths the dizziness disappeared. I slowly pushed myself onto my feet and steadied myself against the bed.

"Okay, I think I can walk," I told her, as she grabbed my arm and guided me to the en suite bathroom.

Once I was inside, Jane surprised me by not entering, too. Instead she closed the door as soon as I was inside.

I welcomed the short moment of privacy, just to be able to gather my thoughts.

I peed first and then went to wash my face, which looked pale. I had huge circles under my eyes and the stark white band aid on the side of my neck stood out like a sore thumb.

My eyes were dull and my hair looked like a haystack. My cheeks were sunken and I was swimming in the soft yellow silk pajamas someone had put me in.

I'd clearly lost weight after my period of starvation.

What a mess.

I thought about Charlie and Jake and Angela. Esme and Emmett. Even Rosalie.

I had to keep all of them safe. And of course Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, and Edward too.

No matter what it took.

I knew I would never see Forks again, but that's what I had signed up for when I had agreed to a deal with Aro.

Still, I wondered.

Was Charlie looking for me? Did he think I was dead? I had always known that someday I would indeed have to fake my own death because Charlie could never know about the Cullens or how vampires were real, but I'd never wanted it to be like this.

And what about Angela and Jake? Were they still looking for Sapphire? Was Garrett still around?

So many questions, and I would never get the answer.

None of this was right.

"Are you done in there?" Jane's shrill voice sounded through the door. "You've taken long enough," she snipped. "Come out now!"

I sighed, took one more look in the mirror and then unlocked the door. Jane stood there and guided me back to the bed.

Feeling her cool skin on mine, there was a moment of regret. If only I had chosen the option of taking Edward's venom.

But I had to protect him. All of them. No matter what.

And so I knew what I had to do.

"I want to talk to Aro."

* * *

><p><strong>ALICE<strong>

I felt nothing. I heard nothing. There was no difference.

Carlisle had fed me Bella's blood but everything was still the same.

Unlike with Edward. His skin was supposedly warmer. In his ears a constant rhythm of a beating heart now echoed.

But I was still Vampire Alice. Bella's blood was currently pushing through my veins but I wasn't experiencing the things Edward was.

Carlisle put the stethoscope to my chest again. He listened intently for a while. He checked his watch, as if to count any beats.

"Well?"

"It's…I don't really hear anything," he admitted. He sounded bemused.

"I knew it. I don't hear anything either. And my skin is cold."

Carlisle nodded. "Perhaps you didn't take in enough. I could give you more."

I shrugged. I wasn't sure if it would make a difference, but it was worth a shot.

I nodded. "Let's do it."

Carlisle took another tube filled with Bella's blood and handed it to me.

I gulped it down, my gums aching as the liquid entered my body.

At least that was normal, even if it posed a huge risk.

For me to drink human blood, even as an experiment, was dangerous because I'd been on the animal diet for so long.

Even if it didn't give me a heartbeat, it still made me thirsty.

One test tube and I wanted more. Two and I was ready to go to town, literally. I wanted to hunt and I fought against the instinct of it.

My feet were tapping against the floor and my hands clawed at my designer pants as another round of Bella's blood coursed through me.

If I HAD been a human, it would have felt like I was having a panic attack right now.

Jasper noticed it too, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Carlisle, you can't give her any more blood. It will ruin everything you have worked for, for so long."

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, I am beginning to see that," he admitted. "It would appear this is not the same with Edward. With him, while he is also thirsty, the blood clearly has a different effect."

"Clearly," Jasper muttered. "Look, it's pointless to give Alice any more. This experiment needs to stop," my love said firmly. "Look at her; she's slowly losing her mind. Falling apart at the seams."

I could tell he was worried about me. _I_ was worried about me.

"I'm fine," I said, but it sounded like a growl. This darn thirst. It was building and building.

"I am going to take you to our room," Jasper announced. He led me to the door, which was being blocked by Felix. Aro had ordered him to play watchdog while Carlisle did his tests.

"Going somewhere?"

"I am taking Alice to our room, if you don't mind," Jasper muttered.

Felix shrugged. "I can't leave the good doctor alone," he said.

"Then I suggest you find someone to watch Carlisle because I am going," Jasper said. He was being defiant on purpose.

"Jazz, it's okay. We can wait here. I am sure Carlisle needs to do more tests."

Jasper shook his head. "I don't think it's safe to do more tests. You are already too thirsty and it's dangerous for you to be around people."

Felix rolled his eyes but did step away from the door. "You are a disgrace to all vampires, you know that. All this whining and denying your true nature. It's pathetic. You have to embrace what you are."

"Embrace what you are," Jasper scoffed as he opened the door. "What could you possibly know about that? You haven't seen the things I have seen."

The two started arguing and a part of me considered jumping in. Felix was much larger than Jazz and although he could hold his own, I didn't want him to piss off a Volturi Guard and risk the wrath of Aro.

But a larger part looked at the long corridor. Wide open and waiting for me to run.

Freedom.

To look for someone to feed on.

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA<strong>

I was bored.

I couldn't sleep, although my body still felt so tired. I'd gotten some books to read but my head started throbbing the moment my brain tried to comprehend a full sentence.

Counting the tiles on the wall didn't help, and being watched by Demetri and Jane made me nervous. I was still waiting for Aro to come and see me, although Jane had told me I'd have to be patient for that.

I wasn't just bored, I was also stuck.

I closed my eyes and tried to summon happy thoughts, which was pointless because all my mind could come up with was the horrific feeling of Edward's teeth piercing through my skin. I didn't blame him, not at all, but the feeling, the sharp pain, it wasn't easy to forget.

I was about to doze off when Felix came crashing into the room. "We have a problem!" he said before running back out of the room with Jane and Demetri following him.

I was stunned they left me alone, though my body was too tired to respond appropriately and get up to act.

I'd have no place to go anyway; one of the guards would catch me easily.

I stared at the open door for a moment, until someone appeared in my line of sight.

"Alice," I called out in surprise. "Jane and Demetri are gone. Felix came bursting in here and…"

I didn't finish my sentence as she approached. Her eyes looked wild and unfocused and she licked her lips.

"Alice?"

She didn't speak. She only inched closer.

"Alice, I think someone might have escaped again," I babbled. "Is it Edward?"

My stomach clenched at the thought that they were hunting him.

My best friend shook her head before baring her teeth. "Edward's fine…

I am the one they are looking for."

* * *

><p><strong>As always, thanks for being VERY patient. Real life keeps kicking my ass. But I will finish this story no matter what. I hope to update before the holidays and will do my best to make that happen. But just in case: I wish you all a very Merry Christmas and a wonderful 2014!<strong>


	13. Author Note

Hey there,

I know it's been a while since I have updated and for people who are still committed to this story, I want to let you know: so am I.

Unfortunately, real life is hectic and leaves me with little time to write. I do still write and have a few chapters near finished. However, I have decided to hold them until I can completely finish the story. Mostly because the updates are few and far between and often have cliffhangers so I hate that readers have to wait so long for a new chapter.

Anyway, I WILL finish this story and will try and update it with a proper ending as soon as possible. That might take a while but it will happen.

Thank you for your patience and my sincere apologies for taking so long.

- Bronze


End file.
